Harry Potter et l'ordre de Merlin
by Lullaby011
Summary: 2 mai 1998:la bataille de Poudlard. Ce matin là, ils avaient gagné. Voldemort était mort. Pourtant Hermione avait le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu. Harry s'était sacrifié pour eux, pour qu'ils soient libres, et elle n'avait pas su le protéger. Sept ans plus tard, le passé refait surface dans un monde sorcier bien différent de celui que nous connaissions ...
1. Prologue

Hello cher lecteur/lectrice ! Voilà un tout nouveau prologue que j'ai (enfin) eut le courage de poster ! N'hésite pas à me laisser des commentaires sur l'intrigue, le style d'écriture, ou la longueur du texte ... que ce soit positif ou négatif, ca m'aidera à m'améliorer ! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre fera cette histoire, mais j'ai déjà une idée de ce que ça va donner, pas d'inquiétude !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Prologue**

Il ne restait plus rien de Poudlard.

Du magnifique château qui avait été sa deuxième maison, il n'y avait plus que des ruines, de la poussière et du sang. Dans la lumière grise du matin, le monde autour d'elle semblait comme figé, presque irréel. Des cendres flottaient, soulevées par une brise glaciale, et pourtant on n'entendait pas le murmure du vent dans les arbres. Cela donnait des allures fantomatiques à cette école. Des corps gisaient là, sans vie, regardant le ciel de leurs yeux vitreux, un air de terreur imprimé sur leur visage. Ils étaient pâles, si pâles …

On aurait put croire qu'ils dormaient.

Pourtant aucun d'entre eux, que ce soit dans un camp comme dans l'autre, ne se réveillera jamais.

C'était le genre de matin où tout semblait comme éteint, mort, décoloré. Comme dans un cauchemar.

Et en ce moment même, Hermione aurait tout donné pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar.

 _J'aurais dû y aller avec lui … j'aurais dû … trouver un autre moyen._

Elle marchait au milieu des ruines tel un fantôme. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Ni les corps entassés sous les décombres, ni le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche, ni même Ron qui tentait en vain de la ramener à la réalité.

En fait, en ce moment même, la sorcière se pensait qu'à une seule et unique personne. Et cette personne, c'était Harry.

 _Mais Harry … Harry est partit affronter Voldemort … il est sûrement … non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas mourir, pas lui … Ce n'est pas réel, tout cela n'est pas réel …_

C'était forcément un autre de ses cauchemars. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait se réveiller, et tout allait revenir à la normale, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione sentit alors un étau douloureux lui serrer la gorge. Non, c'était beaucoup trop réel pour n'être qu'un simple rêve. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était beaucoup trop vide, le gout du sang était nettement trop proche de la réalité, et cette odeur de brûlé n'existait pas que dans son esprit.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver dans un de ses cauchemars, mais une part d'elle savait que cette fois-ci, ce qu'elle vivait était bien réel, trop réel même.

 _J'aurais dû venir avec lui, je l'ai abandonné … Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais … Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul, pas dans un moment pareil …_

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que ses joues étaient humides. Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Ou alors elle pleurait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, elle ne savait pas trop. Et ses sanglots ne faisaient pas de bruit, comme s'il était impoli de briser le silence mortel qui régnait sur le château ce matin. Ses larmes creusaient des sillons sur ses joues terreuses, ses lèvres étaient si gercées qu'elles s'étaient mises à saigner, et ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais. Elle avait vraiment l'air pitoyable.

Hermione sentit soudain qu'on la tirait par le bras. C'était Ron. Elle ne savait même pas où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait, et d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas envie de le suivre. Si elle avait eut assez de force, Hermione se serait sûrement mise à crier, à hurler pour qu'il lui fiche enfin la paix. Si seulement elle avait eut assez de force …

Mais Hermione n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Elle n'avait même pas conscience que la foule avançait en même temps que Ron et elle. Telle une automate, elle suivait le mouvement, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ce fut une fois arrivée dehors qu'elle comprit. L'armée de mangemorts, tous vêtus de noir, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, suivait docilement son leader. Le plus terrible sorcier de tous les temps, et sûrement la personne qu'Hermione haïssait le plus en ce moment même, se dirigeait vers eux avec un air de conquérant.

_ Voldemort ... murmura-t-elle avec rage, si bas qu'elle fut certaine que personne ne l'entendit.

Une chose était sûre : elle voulait la mort de ce serpent plus que tout au monde ! Quoique même la mort ne lui semblait pas assez clément pour ce monstre ! Ses yeux rouges brillants d'une lueur cruelle, le mage noir attendait patiemment que tous soient arrivés, comme un artiste qui attend son public. A cette pensée, Hermione le détesta encore plus.

_ Et Harry ? Papa, où est Harry ? demanda Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

 _Il est parti pauvre idiote, il s'est sacrifié pour nous …_ pesta Hermione en son fort intérieur. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était en colère contre Ginny. Peut-être parce que, contrairement à elle, elle avait le droit de pleurer son amour perdu. Parce qu'Harry et Ginny s'aimaient, c'était un évidence pour tout le monde. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Et elle, elle n'était que sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur …

_ HARRY POTTER … cria Voldemort avec un air de puissance et de satisfaction.

Hermione retint son souffle. Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, que le seigneur des ténèbres soit là et pas Harry. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Mais il fallait qu'elle l'entende, il fallait que …

_ … est MORT ! hurla le serpent

_ NON ! NOOOON !

Les cris déchirants de Ginny résonnèrent dans toute la cour, tandis que son père la retenait tant bien que mal. Elle se démenait comme une furie, voulant déchainer sa colère contre Voldemort, comme si le simple fait de frapper quelque chose allait tout arranger.

 _Crier ne changera rien. Il est mort. Je n'ai pas su le protéger … j'aurai dû trouver un moyen … j'aurais dû être avec lui … mourir avec lui …_

Mais même si elle pensait cela, malgré tout, une part d'elle voulait croire que peut-être … peut-être qu'Harry avait trouvé un moyen … Et tandis que Ginny criait et que Voldemort riait, savourant sa victoire, Hermione de son côté de faisait pas de bruit. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et tout était trouble autour d'elle. Il lui semblait qu'une part d'elle s'était brisée, et était morte en même temps qu'Harry. C'était comme si sa vie n'avait plus de sens, elle n'était plus qu'un mélange atroce de douleur, de désespoir et de solitude. Il lui manquait une partie d'elle, on la lui avait arrachée … On lui avait arraché Harry …

_ Silence ! cria Voldemort. Harry Potter est mort … et dorénavant, vous placerez votre confiance en _moi_ … Harry Potter est mort ! ajouta-t-il une nouvelle fois comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague.

Sur cette dernière phrase, les mangemorts se mirent à rire, comme s'ils répondaient à un ordre silencieux. Hermione de son côté serrait les poings. Ses jointures étaient atrocement blanches, et ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans sa chair. Mais la douleur n'allégeait pas sa peine.

_ Maintenant que son corps repose dans la forêt interdite, vous vous retrouvez face à un choix : rejoignez-moi … ou MOUREZ !

Un silence de plomb accueillit ces paroles. Les combattants n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir quel camp ils choisissaient. Et il était hors de question de se rendre. La cour resta figée pendant de longues secondes.

De son côté, tout ce qu'Hermione avait retenu c'était qu'Harry était dans la forêt interdite.

 _Il faut que j'y aille, il faut que le voit … pour être sûre …_

Au bout de quelques minutes, personne, pas même Drago Malefoy qui était pourtant devenu un mangemort, n'avait rejoint le camp adverse. C'était comme un ultime affront, un dernier geste de rébellion.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas … commença le Lord d'un air cruel

_ Attendez ! J'aimerais dire quelque chose …

Tout le monde se retourna, un peu surprit. Neville venait de parler, sans la moindre trace de peur dans la voix. Les gens le regardaient presque avec admiration, puisqu'on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il avait dix fois plus de courage qu'eux tous réunis.

_ Et bien, et bien … tu voudrais rejoindre mes rangs ? s'amusa Voldemort. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à mieux …

Les mangemorts rirent à nouveau, sans doute parce qu'ainsi ils se faisaient bien voir par leur maître, mais Neville les interrompit en haussant le ton :

_ Ca ne change rien qu'Harry soit mort ! Après tout, des gens meurent tous les jours … des amis, de la famille …

Tout autour d'elle, Hermione vit les visages se fermer et les regards devenir plus sombres.

_ … oui, on a perdu Harry cette nuit, ajouta Neville. Mais il est toujours là, _dans nos cœurs_ …

Hermione sentit la main de Ron chercher la sienne, et elle la saisit. Elle remercia silencieusement son ami pour ce petit geste. Mais pouvait-elle encore considérer Ron comme un ami ? Après tout, ils s'étaient embrassés ... Brusquement, cette main dans la sienne mit Hermione mal à l'aise. Elle la lâcha, et serra ses bras autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid.

_ Et le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous ! cria Neville. Pour nous tous ! CE N'EST PAS FINIT !

Et dans un geste héroïque, Neville sortit l'épée de Griffondor du choixpeau. Tous les élèves, les professeurs, et les membres de l'ordre du phénix qui étaient restés figés, furent soudain animés d'un élan de courage et de colère, et crièrent tous en chœur puis se jetèrent sur les mangemorts.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que les sors fusent de partout, et la bataille reprit avec encore plus de violence que la veille. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Neville, accompagné de Ron et Luna, se diriger vers le serpent. De l'autre côté, elle vit les membres de l'ordre du phénix, ainsi que quelques élèves, se regrouper et se concentrer uniquement sur Voldemort, tandis que le reste de Poudlard s'occupait des mangemorts.

Mais Hermione ne se joignit pas à eux. Evitant les sorts et les maléfices qui fusaient de toute part, elle se rua vers la forêt interdite.

Cela pouvait sembler fou, mais suite au discourt de Neville, elle avait eut une certitude : Harry _ne pouvait pas_ être mort.

Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Le cœur d'Harry battait toujours en elle, et son amour pour lui était toujours aussi fort. Parce que oui, elle l'aimait ce grand crétin à lunettes. Elle l'aimait à tel point qu'elle en avait mal, et qu'elle respirait avec difficulté à la possibilité que, peut-être il ne fasse plus partie de sa vie.

Elle avait sûrement perdu la tête en fin de compte. Ou alors on lui avait jeté un sortilège de confusion.

On ne revenait pas d'entre les morts.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait y croire. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes, toute son âme et tout son cœur lui hurlaient qu'il était encore en vie, à l'attendre, et qu'une fois arrivée là bas elle pourrait se jeter dans ses bras.

Alors Hermione s'enfonça dans la forêt, tout en implorant Merlin pour qu'une fois devant son corps, Harry soit capable de se réveiller, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle courrait comme elle n'avait jamais courut, filant à travers les arbres. Elle courait à en perdre le souffle, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si un aimant l'attirait là bas, comme si elle savait que quelque chose allait se produire. Hermione essuya rageusement ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, trébucha sur une branche et atterrit violement à terre.

Elle ne poussa aucun cri de douleur, elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle était tombée sur des pierres tranchantes, et qu'elle avait à présent les genoux et les coudes en sang. Elle n'avait pas conscience non plus que ses vêtements étaient déchirés, fouettés par les branches, et qu'elle devait sûrement avoir des tonnes de feuilles dans les cheveux.

Non, plus rien ne semblait l'arrêter. Peut-être était-ce simplement l'adrénaline, mais en ce moment même, rien ne lui semblait impossible, pas même le simple fait qu'Harry puisse revenir d'entre les morts.

_ Harry ! Harry ! cria-t-elle

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Un silence presque surnaturel. Hermione savait parfaitement que c'était dangereux et complètement inconscient de venir seule dans la forêt interdite. Tout ici était effrayant : il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas la moindre trace de vie, et une petite brume lui léchait les pieds, comme si la forêt toute entière voulait l'engloutit et la perdre.

_ Harry ! Où es-tu ? Je sais que tu es là !

Mais encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Peut-être était-il repartit, ou alors il avait perdu connaissance ? De plus, Hermione ne voyait son corps nulle part, donc cela signifiait forcément qu'il était en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne pouvait pas … il ne pouvait pas …

_ Harry ! Harry montre-toi ça ne me fait pas rire ! cria-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Elle se mit à chercher absolument partout : dans les buissons, derrière les arbres, près du ravin … La jeune femme ne trouvait rien, c'était comme si Harry s'était purement et simplement envolé.

Hermione perdit alors toute notion du temps. C'était peut-être cette forêt de malheur qui lui donnait cette impression, mais il aurait très bien put s'écouler dix minutes ou une heure, qu'elle n'aurait pas vu la moindre différence. Et plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir s'en allait, et plus ses chances de retrouver Harry diminuaient.

Au bout d'une longue recherche qui lui parut interminable, Hermione finit par se rendre. Elle était épuisée, vidée, toute son énergie venait de s'envoler. Après des heures de combat acharné, une nuit sans sommeil et des recherches en pleine forêt, la jeune femme était à bout.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, impuissante. Elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas su protéger Harry, elle n'avait pas réussit à le sauver.

Alors, dans un flash, elle revit ce moment atroce ou elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, et ou elle lui avait demandé de venir avec lui. Elle l'avait serré si fort contre elle qu'elle avait eut du mal à respirer, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait put faire. Le seul moyen pour elle de le garder encore un peu, tant qu'il était en vie, tant qu'elle pouvait respirer son odeur, tant qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. C'était comme si, tant qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras, elle pouvait le protéger de tout, l'empêcher de partir, de l'abandonner.

Naturellement, il avait refusé, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être là. Après des années de sentiments refoulés, à prétendre qu'ils étaient de simples amis, elle se prenait tout de plein fouet depuis qu'il était partit. Toutes ces heures passées à discuter, à rire avec lui. Tous leurs regards, leurs gestes d'affection, leurs conversations silencieuses quand leurs deux esprits semblaient parfaitement accordés.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Hermione se laissa complètement envahir par ses émotions. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était quelque chose de tellement fort, de tellement puissant ... Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que c'était exactement, pour analyser. Après tout, c'était dans sa nature de vouloir tout comprendre. Puis au fil du temps, en voyant qu'ils pouvaient mourir à chaque instant, elle avait enfouit tout cela au plus profond d'elle-même. A l'époque, cela semblait ... plus sûr. Parce qu'au final, Hermione s'était toujours douté que cela se terminerait de cette façon. Dans la douleur et les larmes.

Elle pensait qu'avec le temps, elle allait oublier. Mais là aussi, elle avait échoué. Parce que dans cette petite tente, lors de ces longs mois passés avec Harry, toutes ses barrières étaient tombées une à une.

Et maintenant elle se trouvait là, avec l'impression d'être mise à nu, et d'avoir perdu toute raison de vivre. Elle sentait à peine ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, et atterrir sur le sol. Elle avait mal. Mais sa douleur n'était pas due aux courbatures, ou aux blessures qu'elle devra soigner. C'était à l'intérieur qu'elle avait mal, un poids énorme semblait compresser sa poitrine. C'était son _cœur_ qui souffrait. Elle venait de se briser, de perdre sa moitié, de perdre celui qui la complétait.

Tentant tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses sanglots, elle murmura, comme dans une plainte :

_ Harry … co-comment je vais faire sans toi … j'aurais dû mourir avec toi … m-mourir à ta place …

Mais encore une fois … le silence …

Hermione sursauta brusquement, lorsqu'elle entendit une branche craquer non loin d'elle.

Regardant de tous les côtés pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, son regard s'arrêta brusquement, et elle se figea.

C'était un cerf.

Il se tenait devant elle, fier, majestueux. Entouré par la brume, on aurait presque dit un fantôme, ou une hallucination, mais ce qui la persuada du contraire était le fait qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard avait cette étincelle de vie qui lui prouvait qu'elle n'imaginait pas cette scène.

Un silence s'installa entre elle et l'animal. Tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était leurs deux respirations qui tranchaient avec le calme de la forêt.

Hermione ne croyait pas au destin, ni aux signes. Mais cet animal le faisait penser à son patronus, et donc à lui. Elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'un cerf parmi les milliers qui se trouvaient sur cette terre, mais quand elle le regardait elle avait l'impression de voir Harry. Et le fait que ce cerf soit là, à ce moment précis, lui donnait presque l'impression que c'était son meilleur ami qui s'excusait de la laisser ainsi, et lui adressait un dernier adieu.

Puis l'animal fit demi-tour, et s'en alla paisiblement, indifférent aux larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de la sorcière.

Une fois le cerf repartit, Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle suffoquait en silence.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose au creux de sa main. Un petit objet rond, de la taille d'une noix. Les yeux écarquillés, osant à peine y croire, elle ouvrit sa main. Deux petites ailes se déployèrent autour d'une balle dorée qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille : c'était le vif d'or. Celui qu'Harry avait attrapé en première année.

Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir ramassé. Peut-être avait-elle simplement posé sa main au bon endroit ? Ou peut-être était-ce un autre signe ?

Et même si habituellement son esprit rationnel trouvait ce genre de choses complètement stupide, pour une fois, elle avait envie d'y croire. Envie de croire que malgré tout, Harry restait près d'elle. Et ce petit objet, qui semblait si insignifiant, était tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui.

Alors elle serra la balle dorée contre son cœur, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle entendit à peine les appels incessants de Ron, Neville et Luna, qui étaient partis à sa recherche. Elle hocha lentement la tête lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent qu'ils avaient gagné, que Neville avait tué le serpent et qu'ensuite ils avaient abattu Voldemort.

Hermione savait que ce n'était pas un matin comme les autres. Qu'ils étaient libres. Qu'ils pouvaient maintenait vivre en paix. Elle savait tout cela, mais ca ne l'atteignait plus.

Elle sourit, pleura, et répara l'école comme tous les autres. A tous, elle voulait montrer qu'elle était forte, qu'elle pouvait aller de l'avant. A l'extérieur, elle voulait montrer l'exemple, mais à l'intérieur elle se sentait toujours vide. Elle n'existait plus.

La seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'elle était bien vivante, c'était ce minuscule vif d'or au creux de sa main, qui lui rappelait que cette nuit là, elle avait tout perdu. Son amour, sa raison de vivre. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.

On ne retrouva jamais le corps d'Harry Potter. Les années passèrent, et malgré elle Hermione continuait d'espérer. Elle enferma sa douleur au plus profond d'elle-même, garda son chagrin pour elle, et continua d'avancer.

Mais même si les autres la prenaient pour une folle, et même si ressasser ses souvenirs faisait toujours plus mal à chaque fois, Hermione n'abandonnait pas.

 _Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir_ , se disait-t-elle à chaque fois qu'elle regardait le vif d'or.

Alors tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu le corps d'Harry, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la certitude qu'il était bel et bien mort … elle continuerait d'espérer.

* * *

 **Sept ans plus tard.**

Un vieux sac en toile sur le dos, des vêtements rapiécés et une paire de tongs usées. C'était tout ce qu'il avait. Il devait sûrement passer pour un mendiant, le genre personnes que les passants se contentaient d'ignorer, ou de regarder avec dédain ou pitié. Mais pour être honnête, il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Même si, après réflexion, il aurait peut-être dû s'acheter quelque chose de plus convenable pour mieux cadrer avec l'endroit où il se trouvait …

Tout autour de lui, des dizaines d'employés marchaient d'un pas pressé, complètement absorbés par leur travail ou par leur téléphone. D'ailleurs, ce détail avec le don de l'intriguer, puisqu'il ne savait pas depuis quand les sorciers utilisaient un téléphone. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se mette à la page. En regardant de plus près les employés, l'homme put constater que c'était le genre de personne qui devait porter des costars valant plus de trois mois de salaire, alors que d'autres mouraient de faim dans la rue. En voyant ce décalage, il pouvait bien comprendre qu'il puisse faire un peu « tache » parmi tout ce luxe.

Cela devait sûrement expliquer l'air méfiant que lui avait adressé la secrétaire quand elle l'avait vu arriver.

Tout ici était d'un blanc immaculé, qui faisait presque mal aux yeux tant la lumière était forte, et de nombreux courriers ensorcelés volaient dans tous les sens, transportant il ne savait quel message vers leur destinataire.

Mais si il était là aujourd'hui, ce n'était ni pour admirer les costars des employés, ni pour contempler l'immense building qui se dressait au-dessus de sa tête. Tout ce que l'homme voulait, c'était revoir ceux qui avaient été sa famille d'adoption. Et il avait apprit que l'un d'entre eux travaillait ici.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda la secrétaire d'un ton à la fois sceptique et poli.

Ce devait être une femme assez stricte, à en juger par ses cheveux noirs attachés en un petit chignon serré, ses lunettes carrées, son dos droit et ses vêtements impeccablement repassés.

_ Je voudrais parler à Ginny Weasley, s'il vous plait.

La secrétaire haussa un sourcil, et le regarda presque avec pitié. Comment un simple mendiant pouvait-il prétendre connaître l'une des femmes les plus riches de Londres ?

_ Pour votre information, elle s'appelle désormais Ginevra Malefoy, et cela m'étonnerais qu'elle ait envie de vous voir.

L'homme crut s'étouffer en entendant ça. Ginny … _Malefoy_?! Sérieusement ? Il se doutait bien que certaines choses auraient changées depuis son départ … mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle épouse Malefoy !

Une fois passé le moment de surprise, l'homme se reprit et dit avec un sourire.

_ Moi je suis persuadé qu'elle sera contente de me revoir. Dites-lui qu'un vieil ami souhaite lui parler, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

La secrétaire sembla commencer à s'impatienter.

_ Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_ Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les fantômes du passé

Hello cher lecteur/lectrice ^^ Voilà enfin la suite tant demandée ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires sur le prologue, ils me vont droit au cœur ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Je le dédie à Sarah, Julien, et à Alex et à sa fanfiction ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les fantômes du passé**

\- Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, monsieur ? demanda la secrétaire d'un ton sec.

\- Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter.

En entendant ce nom, la femme descendit ses lunettes carrées sur le bout de nez, regardant le survivant par en bas tout en relevant un sourcil. Elle le regardait avec un immense sérieux, comme si elle tentait de le percer à jour. Soudain très mal à l'aise, Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Son regard le transperçait littéralement, comme s'il était brusquement mis à nu.

Puis, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir … elle explosa de rire.

\- Ahahahahaaaha ! _Harry Potter_ ! Alors celle-là on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! Non mais j'hallucine ! Ahahah !

Alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle se tenait bien droite dans une posture crispée, la secrétaire était maintenant pliée en deux, se tenant les côtes tellement elle riait. Elle frappait du poing sur la table, riant à peine gorge et faisant tellement de bruit que des regards indignés se tournaient vers eux.

De son côté, Harry était bouche-bée. C'était un changement si radical dans son comportement qu'il se demanda s'il avait toujours la même personne en face de lui ...

\- Heu … celle-là non plus on ne me l'avait jamais faite … dit-il les yeux écarquillés.

Avant, quand les gens découvraient qui il était, ils le dévisageaient, le regardaient avec admiration ou avec mépris selon les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui. Mais jamais, _au grand jamais_ quelqu'un n'avait explosé de rire en entendant son nom !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de fou-rire, la secrétaire avait les joues rosies et des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de son chignon serré. Elle dû même retirer ses lunettes pour essuyer les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Peu à peu, elle finit par se calmer, ne laissant plus échapper qu'un léger rire de temps en temps.

C'est alors qu'elle dit sur un ton plus neutre, mi-amusé mi-irrité :

\- Bon, assez plaisanté. Fichez-moi le camp sinon j'appelle la sécurité.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry. Non mais attendez, je suis _vraiment_ Harry Potter !

\- Mais oui mais bien sûr, et moi je suis la fée Morgane … marmonna-t-elle d'un ton mortellement ennuyé, se concentrant sur un des nombreux dossiers qui jonchaient son bureau.

\- Je vous _jure_ que suis Harry Potter ! Bon, je reconnais que ça peut sembler difficile à croire, puisque j'ai été absent … un petit moment. Mais je ne mens pas, vous n'avez qu'à voir ma cicatrice !

Sur ce, Harry releva les cheveux qui lui couvraient le front, et montra la fine cicatrice qui avait fait une partie de sa célébrité. Si ce n'était pas une preuve, ça !

Mais la secrétaire ne daigna même pas lever le nez de son dossier, et répondit avec plus de froideur :

\- Bien, je vais vous dire quelque chose qui peut paraître évident pour tout le monde sauf pour vous, apparemment. Harry Potter est mort il y a maintenant 7 ans, et sauf erreur de ma part, vous êtes bien vivant alors qu'il se trouve six pieds sous terre. Il est donc impossible que vous soyez qui vous prétendez être.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il sentait que la conversation allait être très, très longue.

\- Sauf que, chère madame, dit-il avec une politesse exagérée, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes sur cette terre puissent dire qu'elles ont une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, laissé par un mage noir après qu'il ait tué ses deux parents !

Après coup, le jeune sorcier réalisa qu'il avait finit par hausser le ton. Il se calma et attendit une réaction de la part de la secrétaire. Au bout de quelques secondes, oh miracle, elle finit par lever les yeux sur sa cicatrice. Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent avec une attention redoublée, puis elle déclara :

\- En effet, d'ailleurs elle est plutôt bien imitée. Mais il suffit d'un simple sortilège pour la reproduire, et vous ne seriez pas la première personne à vous faire une fausse cicatrice et à modifier votre apparence. D'ailleurs pour votre information, j'ai déjà vu des photos d'Harry Potter dans la gazette du sorcier, et vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout. Maintenant, dernier avertissement, sortez d'ici sinon je vais réellement appeler la sécurité.

 _Reste calme Harry, reste calme …_

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : la secrétaire ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Au fait, la sortie, c'est par là, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire forcé tout en lui indiquant les portes vitrées derrière lui.

Il regarda un instant autour de lui. Les employés semblaient venir de toutes les directions à la fois, à tel point qu'on se serait crut dans une fourmilière. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, il put constater qu'un peu plus loin sur sa droite, se trouvaient deux portes d'ascenseurs, semblables à celles du ministère de la magie. Harry décida de jouer le jeu. Il salua la secrétaire avec un sourire innocent, puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie. Voyant qu'il écoutait ses instructions, et qu'il ne lui causerait plus de problèmes, la femme se concentra sur son travail.

Mais une fois les portières ouvertes, Harry mit un pied dehors … et piqua un sprint vers les portes d'ascenseur !

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Attendez ! Sécurité !

Une fois embarqué à l'intérieur, il appuya comme un demeuré sur le bouton de fermeture des portes, qui se bloquèrent juste avant que trois types en costar noir - et au moins deux fois plus larges que lui - ne se pointent. Harry appuya ensuite sur un étage au hasard, et commença à monter.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait d'apparaître sur son visage. Bon, certes il venait de se mettre la sécurité à dos, ce qui le mettait – une fois de plus dans sa vie – dans un sale pétrin. Mais une fois qu'il aurait parlé avec Ginny, celle-ci leur expliquera calmement les choses et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, il en était persuadé.

A l'idée qu'il allait bientôt revoir Hermione, Ginny, Ron, ainsi que l'ensemble des Weasley, Harry sentit un élan de joie l'envahir. Il revenait enfin dans sa famille d'adoption ! Certes, il redoutait un peu leur réaction, mais au bout de quelques minutes – ou plutôt quelques heures, selon lui – d'explications, ils finiraient forcément par comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Prenant son courage de Griffondor à deux mains, il s'accrocha à l'une des poignées qui pendait au plafond, et pointa son doigt vers les boutons de l'ascenseur. Mais soudain il se figea, la main suspendue en l'air.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin … il y a vingt-neuf étages ?! Non mais ils plaisantent j'espère ?! s'exclama-t-il

Tout ce qu'Harry savait de Ginny, c'était qu'elle était la patronne d'une grande multinationale, nommée O.C.M.M, dont le siège était à Londres. Il ne savait pas ce que ce sigle signifiait, ni ce que la rousse faisait exactement, mais ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que sa carrière avait décollée ! L'immeuble était entièrement neuf, et les pièces étaient extrêmement lumineuses. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer le nombre d'employés qu'il devait compter, surtout si le building avait vingt-neuf cinq étages !

Mais à présent, le sorcier se retrouvait face à un problème délicat: à quel étage se trouvait-elle ? Parce que s'il les essayait tous les uns après les autres, il pouvait être certain que la sécurité l'aurait retrouvé avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire Quidditch !

 _Très bien, réfléchit un peu Harry … Que ferait Hermione ?_ se demanda-t-il

Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchit, tandis que l'ascenseur montait encore et toujours. Puis il eut comme une illumination, et appuya sur le tout dernier étage, le numéro vingt-neuf. Logiquement, la patronne était la personne la plus haut gradée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait se trouver tout au sommet, n'est-ce pas ? Donc Ginny était forcément au dernier étage !

Ce fut assez fier de sa déduction qu'Harry attendit patiemment la montée de l'ascenseur.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, le sorcier eut le souffle coupé. Devant lui, une immense baie vitrée donnait une vue incroyable sur Londres, ses buildings et le centre ville … de quoi vous faire tourner la tête. Dans cette salle, des documents ensorcelés s'empilaient eux-mêmes en plusieurs pilles bien rangées, tandis que les salariés, absorbés par des courbes et des tableaux sur leurs ordinateurs, travaillaient assidument.

Harry fronça les sourcils, interloqué. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois qu'il remarquait que les sorciers utilisaient des objets moldus : il n'en avait pas vu un seul sans téléphone ou sans ordinateur. Pourtant, ils n'en avaient jamais eut besoin … Mais un autre détail le travaillait depuis un moment déjà : cette entreprise se trouvait en plein centre de Londres. Le Londres _moldu_.

Et ça, c'était vraiment étrange.

Pourquoi venir s'installer ici ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer la puissance magique nécessaire à l'utilisation du sort repousse-moldu. On parlait tout de même d'un _building_ … en plein milieu de Londres !

 _Il faudra que je demande des explications à ce sujet …_ se dit-il.

Un peu hésitant, le survivant sortit de l'ascenseur, et marcha un peu au hasard. Les employés ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. C'est alors qu'il arriva devant une grande porte en bois de chêne, laissée entrouverte. Il glissa la tête dans la pièce, et vit droit devant lui, assit devant un immense bureau ...

\- Malefoy ?!

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, puis le regarda avec un mélange de surprise, de méfiance et de dégoût :

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?

\- Et bien je crois que c'est évident, non ? Je suis revenu !

Harry poussa la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Et oui, même le simple fait de revoir Malefoy le faisait sourire … comme quoi sa maison et ses camarades lui avaient _vraiment_ manqués. Il se mit alors à observer la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Au fond se trouvait encore une baie vitrée, et tout au long des murs des dizaines et des dizaines de dossiers étaient soigneusement rangés dans des étagères. Le tout était incroyablement propre. Rien ne dépassait. Tout était carré.

\- Sortez de mon bureau immédiatement … dit Malefoy d'un air menaçant.

\- Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda une voix féminine

A ce moment là, Harry vit une tête rousse sortir d'un bureau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, juste sur sa gauche. Elle avait utilisé une porte qui communiquait entre les deux pièces. Quand elle croisa son regard, la femme se stoppa net, et le regarda avec stupeur.

\- Ginny ! s'exclama Harry. Je suis vraiment content de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps !

Harry était tout sourire, mais les deux autres en face de lui semblaient au contraire assez énervés. Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre, soudain un peu intrigué.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous finiriez ensemble. Vous formez un joli couple.

\- Comment êtes vous monté ici ? fit Malefoy d'un ton agressif

\- J'ai prit l'ascenseur … répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules.

Ginny, qui semblait jusqu'ici complètement figée, se reprit et dit d'une voix ferme :

\- Ecoutez Monsieur, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je ne sais pas qui vous a laissé entrer et pour être honnête, ça m'est complètement égal. Je vais appeler la sécurité et vous allez partir sur-le-champ.

Harry était sous le choc. Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, il s'approcha d'eux et dit :

\- Mais enfin c'est moi ! C'est Harry ! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je suis parti mais je n'ai pas tant changé que ça non plus …

\- V-vous êtes … quoi … ? bredouilla la rousse

\- C'est ridicule ! la coupa Malefoy. Harry Potter est mort et enterré !

\- Pourtant, sauf erreur de ma part, je suis bien vivant !

Harry était un peu irrité. La secrétaire aussi ne l'avait pas reconnu. Est-ce qu'ils le faisaient tous exprès ?

\- Très bien, j'appelle la sécurité.

Malefoy se rendit vers son bureau, et appuya sur un bouton rouge qui se mit à clignoter. De son côté, Harry était complètement déboussolé. Il s'approcha de Ginny.

\- Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait ! s'exclama-t-il

La jeune femme recula d'un pas, comme si elle se sentait agressée. C'était comme si elle avait peur de lui, comme s'il n'était … qu'un inconnu !

\- Ginny, on a passé quasiment toute notre scolarité tous les deux, fit Harry tout en essayant de rester calme, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié à quoi je ressemble ?

\- Je sais parfaitement à quoi ressemblait Harry, mais vous n'êtes pas lui.

Harry sentit la colère monter. Pourquoi était-elle aussi distante ? Pourquoi le rejettaient-il ainsi ?

\- Mais pourtant c'est bien moi ! s'exclama le brun. Aux dernières nouvelles je me ressemble, et je me suis toujours ressemblé !

Le brun se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait dire ce genre de phrase ...

\- Très bien, dit Drago avec un air ironique. Donnez-nous une seule preuve que vous êtes bien Potter.

\- Une preuve ?! Vous voulez une preuve ?! répliqua Harry sur le même ton. Oh, je ne sais pas, laissez-moi réfléchir ... Ah si, je me souviens ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose bien sûr, juste un petit souvenir que m'avait laissé un mage noir …

Harry faisait mine de réfléchir intensément, espérant les faire réagir. Mais en face de lui, le couple le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Sentant un brasier de colère s'éveiller en lui, il cria :

\- Je parle de ma CICATRICE ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?!

\- Beaucoup de personnes se sont fait une fausse cicatrice … commença Ginny d'un ton doux

\- JE LE SAVAIS DEJA, MERCI ! explosa Harry

Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment hors de lui. Et il ne savait que trop bien quels étaient les effets de la colère sur son comportement. Il se reprit instantanément, calmant sa respiration le plus possible comme il avait apprit à le faire ces dernières années, et se répétant inlassablement : _Calme-toi Harry, calme-toi. Souviens-toi de ce que te disait ton maître, tu dois trouver une constante … trouver … une … constante …_

Alors il se concentra sur les battements de son cœur, et peu à peu finit par se calmer. Une fois qu'il eut reprit ses esprits, il ouvrit les yeux et dit d'une voix plus apaisée :

\- Vous savez quoi ? Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à appeler Ron, Hermione où Molly. Vous verrez que vous serez convaincus. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande. Ensuite je vous laisserai tranquilles.

A ce moment là, le visage de Ginny se ferma, et Malefoy posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. La jeune femme releva la tête, et dit d'un regard vide, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même :

\- Mes parents et deux de mes frères sont morts depuis quelques années déjà. Ils ont été victimes de la Grande Purge.

\- A-Attends … quoi … ?

Harry eut l'impression qu'une enclume lui était tombée dans l'estomac. Molly et Arthur Weasley ? Morts ?! Mais comment, et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette Grande Purge ? Et lequel de ses frères était mort en plus de Fred ? Dire qu'il n'avait pas été là pour ses amis … Il avait des centaines de questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, mais tout ce qu'il put dire, c'était à quel point il était désolé. Cependant, Ginny ne semblait pas l'entendre ...

\- Pourquoi personne ne réagit quand on appelle la sécurité ?! aboya Drago aux employés, ce qui eut pour effet de se faire lever l'un d'entre eux, qui se munit immédiatement d'un téléphone.

\- Une minute, vous allez _réellement_ me chasser ?! réalisa Harry

\- Et comment ! répliqua Malefoy

L'ancien Serpentard l'empoigna par le bras, et essaya de le mettre dehors. Harry, réagissant au quart de tour, se dégagea vivement et se saisit de sa baguette. La pointant sur lui, il dit :

\- Pas de ça avec moi Malefoy ! On va discuter tranquillement, et vous finirez par comprendre que je ne suis pas un imposteur.

Ils le regardèrent soudain avec un air horrifié.

\- Je rêve où c'est une baguette que pointez sur moi ? fit Drago, la voix tremblante

\- Non, comme tu peux le voir c'est un cure-dent ! répliqua Harry avec insolence. Mais EVIDEMMENT que c'est une baguette ! Vous êtes profondément débiles où vous le faites exprès ?

\- Vous êtes au courant que me menacer avec une baguette est totalement illégal ? fit le blond d'un air désinvolte. Vous voulez finir à Azkaban ?

\- Hein ?! Comment-ça ?

Malefoy se mit alors à rire, se moquant de lui.

\- Ca vous arrive de lire les infos ? Ou vous êtes encore plus timbré que je pensais ?

\- J'ai été absent pendant sept ans, et là où j'étais il n'y avait pas de presse locale, répliqua Harry, irrité.

\- Comme par hasard … fit le blond d'un ton mielleux. Ca vous arrange parce que ça colle avec votre petite histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sérieusement Malefoy, tu le fais exprès ? T'as des yeux ? T'as un cerveau ? T'es bien sûr d'avoir fait la connexion entre les deux ?! Ne me dit pas que tu me reconnais pas, je ne te crois pas une seule seconde !

Drago semblait bouillonner intérieurement.

\- Ok, ok. On va tous se calmer, d'accord ? dit Ginny en s'interposant entre eux. Ecoutez, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Harry, la meilleure solution c'est que vous partiez et que …

Sur ce, elle posa une main sur son épaule, mais celui-ci réagit violemment, comme s'il avait reçut une décharge.

\- MAIS JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE PARTIR ! explosa-t-il

A son ton, à la façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase, Drago et Ginny sentirent qu'il y avait comme un sens caché, quelque chose qui devait l'avoir marqué pour qu'il réagisse aussi violemment. Réalisant qu'il était en train de péter les plombs une seconde fois, Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il avait mal au crâne.

\- Ecoutez, je … je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça.

\- Je vous donne une dernière chance de dégager … fit Drago, menaçant.

\- Chéri, attend …

C'est alors que la sécurité arriva. C'étaient les trois mêmes types qu'Harry avait semé devant l'ascenseur.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, cracha Drago. Virez-moi ce cinglé d'ici !

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligés de faire ça. Je ne suis pas dangereux.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que vous menacez mon mari avec votre baguette ?! s'exclama Ginny

Les trois gardes sortirent des armes moldues, et les braquèrent sur lui. Sérieusement ? Des armes moldues ? Mais pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas leurs baguettes ? Tout cela n'était pas logique ... Les ignorant complètement, Harry insista une dernière fois :

\- Ecoutez, dites-moi juste où se trouvent Ron et Hermione ! J'aimerai les revoir …

Drago se mit à rire.

\- Ne comptez par sur nous pour vous donner la moindre information ! Et puis d'ailleurs, même si vous étiez réellement Harry Potter, je ne vous dirais pas où ils se trouvent parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient envie de vous voir …

Quelques peu choqué par cette révélation, Harry entendit toute fois Ginny marmonner que concernant Hermione, cela restait à voir, ce à quoi Drago répondit par un léger rictus.

Harry sentit soudain l'un des gardes tenter de le maîtriser en lui faisant une clé de bras. Harry réagit au quart de tour, et se dégagea tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Une fois en face du garde, il le stupéfixa sur le champ. Les deux autres, qui semblaient paralysés par la peur n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, et Harry leur lança immédiatement deux expulso. Ils volèrent sur toute la longueur du couloir, et atterrirent avec fracas sur des étagères, pour finir ensevelis sous une pille de documents.

\- Attrapez-le ! Mais attrapez-le ! criait Drago

Le brun était extrêmement tendu, il s'attendait à ce que les employés combattent à leur tour, et à avoir des dizaines de baguettes pointées sur lui. Mais il ne passait rien. Ils étaient tous figés, et il n'y avait pas une seule baguette à l'horizon …

Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps, et se réfugia dans l'un des ascenseurs, dont il faillit casser le bouton tellement il le martelait. Après s'être demandé pourquoi personne ne sortait sa propre baguette pour l'arrêter, il vit les portes se fermer devant lui, et jeta un dernier regard à Ginny et Drago.

Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Ginny poussa un profond soupir. Drago s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que cette histoire me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

\- En tout ça on peut dire une chose : c'est que ce type est vraiment stupide de penser une seule seconde que son petit plan allait marcher.

\- Ahah ! C'est sûr. D'autant plus qu'il ne ressemble pas à Harry.

\- Non, pas le moins de monde.

\- Mais en tout cas une chose est sûre …

\- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux, et dit d'un ton grave :

\- Si ce type se balade avec sa baguette sur lui, c'est que c'est soit un rebelle, soit un fugitif.

\- Tu as raison. Nous devons être prudents. Mais si jamais il revient il aura à faire à moi, je refuse qu'on te fasse du mal.

Ginny lui offrit un beau sourire en coin.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour me défendre … Je te signale au passage que je suis parfaitement capable de te battre en duel.

\- Est-ce que c'est un défi ? fit-il d'un air amusé

\- Peut-être bien … répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton

Puis soudain son sourire se fana, et son regard se fit plus trouble. Drago connaissait les expressions de Ginny par cœur, et il se doutait bien que ce faux Harry Potter avait rouvert de vieilles blessures et fait remonter de vieux souvenirs. Alors il ouvrit en grand ses bras, et elle s'y glissa avec un soupir. Entourant avec affection ses petites épaules, le jeune homme plaça un baiser sur sa tête, et la sentit immédiatement se détendre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, sa petite tornade rousse …

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Drago imagina sa vie sans elle. Le monde serait nettement plus gris, sans saveur, sans joie de vivre. Alors, tout en la serrant contre lui, il se fit la promesse silencieuse de toujours veiller sur elle, et ce à n'importe quel prix …

* * *

Harry avait du mal à respirer. Il avait la tête prise dans un étau.

Il sentait peu à peu une colère et une rage qu'il connaissait bien monter en lui, dangereusement. Ces émotions, il avait apprit à les maitriser durant ces sept dernières années, et il savait parfaitement à quel point elles pouvaient être destructrices.

Dans ces moments là, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même.

Des flash revenaient en boucle dans son esprit, alimentant encore et encore le brasier de colère qu'il sentait brûler au creux de son ventre.

« Ahahahahaaaha ! Harry Potter ! Alors celle-là on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! » « Je suis vraiment Harry Potter … » « Mais oui mais bien sûr ... »

Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le croyait ? Est-ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui ? Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient oublié ?

Cette simple idée lui fit l'effet d'une lame en plein cœur. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir oublié. Pas eux. Pas ses amis. Pas sa famille. Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait forcément une explication. Mais alors pourquoi réagir comme ça ?

« Vous ne seriez pas la première personne à vous faire une fausse cicatrice … au fait, la sortie, c'est par là » « Mais enfin c'est moi ! C'est Harry » « Je sais parfaitement à quoi ressemblait Harry, mais vous n'êtes pas lui. »

Le problème, ce n'était pas qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de lui, mais plutôt _qu'ils ne le reconnaissaient p_ as. Mais pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ? Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, pourtant …

« Une preuve ? Vous voulez une preuve ? » « Ma CICATRICE ! »

Soudain, une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit : _Ils ne m'aiment pas, ils m'ont rejeté, ils sont mieux sans moi …_ Puis, brusquement, Harry se reprit : _Non, non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne m'auraient pas fait ce coup là, pas eux !_

Mais inlassablement, la petite voix de sa conscience prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer. Les mêmes pensées lui traversaient l'esprit, encore et encore …

 _Es-tu bien sûr d'être qui tu es ?_ lui disait sa conscience. S'ils ne t'ont pas reconnu, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison ... _Peut-être es-tu mort ? Peut-être es-tu encore dans ce cercueil, où tes proches vont pleurer à ton anniversaire … mais peut-être qu'ils ne vont même pas sur ta tombe, parce qu'on fond de toi tu sais qu'ils sont mieux sans toi …_

Harry venait de sortir de l'ascenseur, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il était complètement en train de perdre de contrôle, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis cinq ans. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il fallait qu'il fasse taire ces pensées qui le torturaient …

 _Tu ne leur manque pas, tu ne leur as jamais manqué. Depuis toutes ces années, tout ce que tu voulais c'était rentrer chez toi, mais eux n'ont jamais voulu de toi. Ils ne t'on jamais aimé … c'est à cause de toi que leur familles sont mortes … C'est à cause de ça que Ron et Hermione ne veulent pas de toi …_

Il s'était mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il passait sans cesse du chaud au froid, de la tristesse à la colère et à la rage. Son cœur s'emballait de plus en plus, et tout autour de lui lui donnait mal au crâne. Les visages des passants étaient déformés, horribles, comme s'ils hurlaient. Les bruits des klaxons résonnaient douloureusement dans son crâne, le bourdonnement des conversations était insupportable, il n'en pouvait plus de ce bruit, de tout ce bruit …

 _Il me faut une constante … Je dois trouver … une ... constante …_

 **CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !**

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout en plein milieu de la route ?! Aller dégage le claudo !

Harry revint brusquement à lui. Il était en plein milieu de la route, juste devant le building d' O.C.M.M. Ignorant les insultes du conducteur qui venait de freiner en toute urgence, il courut de l'autre côté du trottoir, complètement déboussolé. Par la barbe de Merlin, mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Son dernier souvenir était l'image de Ginny et Drago alors que les portes d'ascenseur se fermaient ... Est-ce qu'il avait réellement marché jusque là sans s'en rendre compte ?

Le brun poussa un profond soupir. C'était la deuxième fois en quelques minutes qu'il pétait les plombs. Avant de revenir à Londres, Harry avait apprit à gérer ce genre de "crise. Mais là … il était complètement perdu.

 _Souviens-toi de ce que tu as appris … tu dois trouver une constante … trouver une constante_ … se répétait-il

Mais tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que du chaos. Des coups de klaxons, des discussions hasardeuses, des crissements de frein, des annonces publicitaires, des chiens qui aboyaient. Déjà, il sentait son esprit le torturer à nouveau …

 _Ils ne t'aiment pas, ils ne t'on jamais aimé … ils n'ont fait que t'utiliser, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était sauver leur peau … ils t'ont sacrifié …_

Au fond de lui, Harry savait que c'était faux, mais une part de son esprit était persuadée du contraire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette part avoir le dessus, il ne pouvait pas la laisser gagner. Il se souvenait encore des paroles que lui avait répétées son maître pendant les sept dernières années : « Toute ta vie, tu devras lutter contre toi-même. Il n'est jamais bon de revenir d'entre les morts, Harry. Tu dois t'en aller … pour leur sécurité … »

« Harry Potter est mort et enterré … mort et enterré … mort et enterré … mort et enterré … »

« MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR ! »

Il secoua la tête, comme si cela pouvait chasser ces phrases de son esprit. Au final, son maître avait eut raison. Dès son retour chez lui, il avait pété les plombs. Soudain, au milieu de l'agitation de la ville, Harry perçu un bruit constant, régulier, apaisant.

C'était de l'eau qui s'écoulait au près d'une fontaine.

Titubant, des points lumineux dansant devant les yeux, Harry se dirigea vers ce son, cet unique son, tandis que peut à peu son esprit semblait s'apaiser. Une fois arrivé devant, il se laissa tomber à terre, complètement épuisé. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui lancer des dizaines de doloris, et ses muscles ne répondaient plus.

Peu à peu, le ruissellement de l'eau finit par l'apaiser. Les pensées qui le torturaient semblaient glisser le long de son corps, et s'en aller loin de lui. Un calme incroyable s'empara de lui, et les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent. Il était comme dans une bulle de tranquillité, un havre de paix. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Même s'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était que temporaire, et que sa colère risquait d'éclater à tout moment.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, il était bercé par le ruissèlement de l'eau ...

Maintenant qu'Harry avait les idées claires, il pouvait réfléchit plus calmement. Et le bilan était simple : il avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Se confronter à son amie, et se faire rejeter de cette façon par elle, comme s'il n'était qu'un inconnu … cela l'avait beaucoup trop affecté. Il s'était sentit complètement abandonné.

Une autre parole de son maître lui revint à l'esprit : « Si tu veux rester toi-même, tu dois avoir une attache, une bouée qui te maintienne hors de l'eau. »

Et il venait de perdre toutes ses attaches. Molly et Arthur était morts, ainsi qu'un autre des Weasley. Ginny l'avait renvoyé comme un malpropre. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Se penchant au dessus-de l'eau, Harry observa son reflet. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir tant changé que ça, pourtant. Il avait le même corps un peu maigre, les mêmes lunettes, le même visage, les mêmes yeux verts.

Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il n'en savait rien. Il était complètement perdu.

Il regarda autour de lui, tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards des passants qui le prenaient sûrement pour un dépressif, à rester penché ainsi au-dessus de l'eau. Il se releva péniblement, et essuya ses vêtements pleins de poussière. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait nulle part où aller.

Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient ses deux meilleurs amis, qui de toute façon ne semblaient pas vouloir de lui. Cependant, il lui avait semblé entendre Ginny marmonner qu'Hermione ne serait pas du même avis. Mais quand bien même il savait où ils se trouvaient, il se demanda pourquoi Ron en particulier ne voudrait pas le voir. Mais en tout cas, il lui restait un peu d'espoir : peut-être que ses deux amis allaient le reconnaître ... N'est-ce pas ?

Parce que franchement, c'était complètement stupide que Ginny ne le reconnaisse pas, il se demandait même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès ... ? Non … ce n'était pas son genre. Pour Drago, cela restait à voir. Mais pas Ginny.

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen de lui parler seul à seul, plus calmement, afin qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas dangereux, et qu'elle réalise qu'il était bien Harry.

Et il fallait aussi qu'il trouve un endroit où dormir.

C'est alors qu'il eut un éclair de génie. Square Grimmaurd était à quelques rues d'ici, si sa mémoire était bonne. Il n'aurait plus qu'à dormir dans la maison de son parrain … enfin, _sa_ maison pour être plus exact.

Il se releva péniblement, et se mit en route.

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry avança comme un automate, perdu dans ses pensées et ressassant sans cesse la conversation étrange qu'il avait eut avec Ginny et Drago. Il devait malheureusement reconnaître qu'il s'était (un peu ?) emporté, et que cela n'avait sûrement pas joué en sa faveur. Mais pourquoi un tel rejet ? Pourquoi devait-il se sentir aussi seul ?

Il avait l'impression d'être abandonné.

Au fur et à mesure de ses réflexions, il se dit que tout compte fait, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça de revenir dans la maison de son parrain. Cette maison évoquait pour lui la perte de Sirius, ainsi que la peur du retour de Voldemort, et la chasse aux horcruxes …

Secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ces idées négatives, Harry arriva finalement devant chez lui. Se retrouver ainsi devant ces maisons, entre le numéro onze et le numéro treize lui fit un drôle d'effet, mais il invoqua tout de même dans son esprit : _12, Square Grimmaurd._

Soudain, entre le numéro onze et le numéro treize, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il ne se trouvait rien, Harry pouvait à présent voir le numéro douze. C'était comme si la maison s'était insérée entre les deux autres.

Et quand le survivant vit ce qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux, il retint son souffle.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu là, la maison était comme à l'abandon : murs décrépits, fenêtres crasseuses et porte délabrée. Mais là, les choses avaient tellement changées qu'Harry dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour être sûr qu'il avait bien le numéro douze sous les yeux.

Les murs étaient à présent d'un rouge brique éclatant. Les fenêtres étaient en bon état, le toit avait été refait, et la porte en bois de chêne était tout simplement magnifique. Rien à voir avec le taudis d'autrefois. Harry s'approcha prudemment, un peu impressionné. Il tourna la poignée, et constata que la porte était fermée. C'est alors que son esprit percuta.

 _Si la maison a été rénovée, c'est parce que quelqu'un habite ici. Quelqu'un s'est installé dans ma maison … mais qui ?_

Piqué par la curiosité, et aussi légèrement irrité que quelqu'un s'invite plus ou moins chez lui (même si, considérant le fait que tout le monde le croyait mort, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à cette personne), Harry se demanda qui pouvait décider de vivre ici, dans une maison avec une histoire pareille.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche le plus discrètement possible. Après tout, il ne voulait pas d'une autre scène avec des gardes qui le visaient avec des armes moldues, tout ça parce qu'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi naturel que de respirer. D'ailleurs, après réflexion, il se demandait bien pourquoi les gens avaient réagit de cette façon. Ils avaient eut _peur_ de lui, et de ce qu'il pourrait faire, alors qu'il y a quelques années sortir une baguette était tout à fait naturel … encore une question dont il devra trouver la réponse …

Coupant court à ses réflexions, il jeta un « Alohomora » sur la poignée, qui s'ouvrit avec un léger déclic. Et quand il entra dans la maison, il eut un deuxième choc. L'intérieur aussi avait été refait.

La maison sombre, lugubre et peu accueillante qu'il avait connue n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Tout était lumineux, chaleureux et on s'y sentait bien. De belles peintures étaient accrochées aux murs, des lustres en cristal pendaient au plafond, et au sol d'immenses tapis égayaient la pièce. Il referma la porte, et jeta un hominum revelio. Il n'y avait personne. Se baladant à travers les nombreuses pièces de la maison, Harry hallucinait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une nouvelle pièce. Ceux qui vivaient là avaient redonné de la vie à cet endroit, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Au fil des pièces qu'il traversait, Harry était assaillit par les souvenirs. Il se souvenait des noëls qu'il avait passé ici avec l'ordre du phénix. Il se souvenait de son parrain, brisé par son séjour à Azkaban, mais qui parvenait de nouveau à sourire. Il entendait encore les éclats de rires résonner dans les pièces, entre les farces des jumeaux et les soirées passées à discuter avec Ron et Hermione.

A la simple pensée qu'il pourrait enfin revoir la jeune femme, un immense sourire illumina le visage d'Harry.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué …

En passant dans un couloir au hasard, son regard s'arrêta sur un détail en particulier. Plusieurs photos étaient posées sur une commode. Le jeune homme les prit et les regarda avec plus d'attention. Sur chacune d'entre elles, on voyait Ginny et Drago qui se regardaient amoureusement. On les voyait tantôt buvant un verre au sommet d'un building, sur le London Eye ou encore devant la tour Eiffel. Ils avaient l'air heureux, et vu le nombre de photos ce devait sûrement être eux qui vivaient ici à présent.

Sur une autre de ces photos, on pouvait voir Drago habillé en costard ainsi que Ginny vêtue d'une longue robe blanche. Ils avaient des sourires immenses, et semblaient au comble du bonheur. Harry en déduisit facilement que c'était leur photo de mariage. Tout autour d'eux se trouvait la famille Weasley au complet, excepté Fred qui était mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir Georges sur le côté gauche, son bras posé sur des épaules imaginaires, au dessus d'une chaise vide, comme s'il faisait une accolade à une personne imaginaire.

 _Il se comporte comme si Fred était avec eux,_ remarqua Harry avec un sourire triste.

Et apparemment, Molly et Arthur étaient morts eux aussi, ainsi qu'un autres des frères Weasley, mais ils étaient encore au complet sur cette photo. Le cœur d'Harry se serra à cette pensée. Cette famille incroyable, qui l'avait accueillie comme l'un de ses membres, n'avait jamais arrêté de souffrir … et il en était en partie responsable.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une autre chaise vide, sur le côté droit de la photo. Ron se tenait juste à côté, son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. En y regardant de plus près, Harry remarqua que sa meilleure amie, bien que souriante, jetait tout de même des regards tristes en direction de cette chaise inoccupée. Il regarda ce détail sans comprendre, quand la réalité le rattrapa brusquement.

 _C'est sûrement ma chaise qu'elle est en train de regarder,_ se dit-il avec un pincement au cœur. _Pour eux, je suis mort depuis des années …_

Son regard se porta ensuite sur une autre photo, placée un peu en retrait. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Ginny qui était en robe blanche. C'était Hermione. Et Ron était en train de l'embrasser. C'était une photo de leur mariage.

En voyant cela, une pointe de jalousie et de frustration s'empara du survivant. Il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder la photo plus en détail, et partit brusquement dans une autre pièce.

 _En même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi ?_ lui souffla la petite voix de sa conscience. _Ron et Hermione sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Lui au moins, il pouvait la rendre heureuse. Contrairement à toi..._

Oui. C'était vrai. Hermione n'aurait jamais été heureuse avec lui. Toute sa vie, la seule chose qu'il lui avait apportée, c'était des problèmes.

Il passa plusieurs heures à se balader dans cette maison, quand soudain une voix se fit entendre :

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Me parler sur ce ton ! A moi ! Comme si je n'étais qu'une simple gamine …

Harry sursauta. Ginny venait de rentrer. Et visiblement, elle n'était pas seule.

\- A ta place, je lui aurais donné un coup bien placé, et il aurait finit K.O sur le sol, répondit Drago avec assurance.

Harry descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Vu que sa relation avec ces deux là était assez … _tendue_ … il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses en leur faisant croire qu'il s'introduisait chez eux pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Il les observa de loin, tout en veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ginny regarda Drago d'un air amusé.

\- Tu n'aurais pas osé le frapper, c'est l'un de nos plus gros clients.

\- Oui, je sais … Mais rien ne m'empêche de savourer ma victoire imaginaire sur ce sale type !

Il y eut alors un silence.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Drago avec douceur.

\- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas ... soupira la rousse

\- C'est parce que tu repenses à la Purge ?

\- …

\- Ginny, je sais que c'est douloureux, mais tout ça est derrière nous maintenant. Je sais parfaitement ce que ça fait d'avoir un passé compliqué. Tu te demandes sûrement ce que tu aurais put changer, comment tu aurais put mieux prévoir les choses pour leur éviter de mourir … Mais il faut que tu saches que tu n'y pouvais rien. Personne n'a prévu la Grande Purge. Et personne n'aurait jamais put la prévoir.

\- Je sais … mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais été là …

\- Tu serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est, la coupa Drago. Mais en attendant tu es là, bien vivante, et tu dois continuer d'avancer. Pour eux. Pour moi. Et pour toi aussi.

Ginny se mit à sourire, et prit la main de son mari.

\- Merci Drago. Ce que tu dis me fait du bien.

Parce qu'il sentait qu'il était de trop – et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer – Harry sortit discrètement de la maison, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !

Est-ce qu'il était trop court ? Trop long ? A vous de me le dire !

Au passage, comme vous avez put le voir, Harry semble légèrement perturbé ...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives, avec vos questions, vos conseils, et vos théories ^^

A plus !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un allié inattendu

**Chapitre 2 : Un allié inattendu**

Ginny se mit à sourire, et prit la main de son mari.

\- Merci Drago. Ce que tu dis me fait du bien.

Parce qu'il sentait qu'il était de trop – et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer – Harry sortit discrètement de la maison, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses.

* * *

Antony Prescott courrait à en perdre haleine.

Enfin ... le concernant, courir était un bien grand mot. Il donnait plus l'impression de sautiller sur place, ou de boiter. Peut-être était-ce dû à son ventre proéminent, à ses membres courts et potelés, ou que cela avait un lien mystérieux avec son double menton ... Respirant avec difficulté, faisant autant de bruit qu'une locomotive, l'employé du ministère de la magie se maudit pour ne pas s'être rendu dans une salle de sport pendant les vingt dernières années, tout en tentant en vain de reprendre son souffle. Puis, après quelques minutes adossé à un mur, il se remit à courir de sa drôle de démarche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il débarquait en trombe dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la magie.

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur l'heure est grave ! cria-t-il d'une voix étranglée et essoufflée par la course.

Shacklebolt, qui jusqu'ici était extrêmement concentré sur un dossier compliqué, sursauta brusquement, ratura son parchemin et poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération. Lui qui aspirait à un peu de calme pour réfléchir ...

\- Qu'y a-t-il Prescott ?

Il lui jeta d'abord un regard mortellement ennuyé, mais qui fut rapidement remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Le petit homme grassouillet, habituellement si propre sur lui, était complètement transformé. Il avait maintenant les cheveux en pétard, les joues cramoisies par la course, et le regard complètement fou. Or, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Donc peut-être, effectivement, que l'heure était grave.

\- E-Et bien, Monsieur, je suis désolé si je vous ai dérangé, m-mais j'ai jugé l'évènement assez important pour venir vous prévenir. J-je vous jure que j'ai bien fait mon travail, et que j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois que mes yeux ne me trompaient pas, parce que pour être honnête je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et que ... Oh, par Merlin je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je ne sais même pas si nous devons nous réjouir ou nous inquiéter, mais cette nouvelle est tellement incroyable que si je n'avais pas vu la chose de mes propres yeux, je ne l'aurais probablement pas cru. Mais encore une fois je vous assure que je n'ai rien inventé, et ...

\- STOOOOP ! l'interrompit Shaklebolt.

Prescott émit un léger glapissement qui lui cloua le clapet.

\- Venez-en au fait, s'il vous plait, reprit le Ministre de la magie d'un air exaspéré.

L'homme prit une grande inspiration :

\- Euh, oui je ... Hum ... C-comme vous le savez probablement, j-j'ai été promus à la direction du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques il y a un mois, e-et je ne viens pas pour me plaindre de mon travail, au contraire je suis très content de mon poste et ...

\- Les faits, Prescott ! Les faits !

\- A-ah oui, pardon, je ... les faits, donc ... Hum, comme vous le savez notre département surveille l'utilisation de toutes les baguettes magiques qui ont été recensées, pour être certain qu'elles sont utilisées dans les règles, ou que leur propriétaire ne lance pas de sort interdit et ...

\- Oui, je suis au courant de tout cela ! l'interrompit le Ministre. Mais pourquoi diable venez-vous me parler de ce que je sais déjà ?!

Shackelbolt se prit la tête entre les mains. Antony Prescott et son débit de paroles constant avaient toujours eu le dont de lui donner mal au crâne, et de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- C-c'est que je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer, Monsieur de Minsitre de la Magie ...

\- De préférence en étant clair et précis, Prescott ! Ce que vous ne savez pas faire apparemment ...

L'homme grassouillet sembla se ratatiner à cette remarque, mais prit tout de fois son courage à deux mains, et se lança :

\- D-dans l'après-midi, on nous a signalé qu'un sorcier avait lancé un stupéfix et deux expluso ... Deux sortilèges qui, vous le savez, ont été interdit à cause des derniers évènements ...

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive ! Enclenchez la procédure habituelle, et retrouvez-moi ce hors-la-loi !

\- M-mais Monsieur, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle personne qui a lancé ces deux sortilèges ...

\- Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce ?

Prescott laissa planer un silence, sans doute pour donner plus d'importance à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais cela eut pour seul effet d'agacer un peu plus le Ministre. Au bout de quelques secondes, satisfait du suspense qu'il avait laissé planer, il dit en articulant soigneusement chaque mot :

\- Monsieur le Ministre, le propriétaire de cette baguette est Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Harry James Potter.

Shacklebolt se figea, et regarda l'employé fixement pendant de longues secondes, les yeux exorbités et la bouche entrouverte. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait avoir mal entendu. La gorge soudain très sèche, il déglutit difficilement et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

\- V-vous pouvez répéter, Prescott ?

* * *

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

Le sorcier ruminait en silence, tout en marchand au hasard.

La nuit était tombée, et désormais de vieux lampadaires éclairaient son chemin. Il n'avait pas le moindre argent sur lui pour s'acheter de quoi manger, et à cette heure-ci la banque de Gringotts était forcément fermée, donc il n'avait pas non plus de quoi se payer une chambre d'hôtel. En fait, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait même pas de quoi se payer un vieux lit miteux dans un grenier, ni même un simple carton pour pouvoir s'abriter ... Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dormir dans la rue, à la belle étoile. Poussant un profond soupir, il se dirigea vers le premier banc qui se présenta à lui, et retira son sac à dos qui allait lui servit d'oreiller de fortune. Puis il s'allongea sur le banc en bois, qui s'avéra au passage être encore plus inconfortable que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Mais c'était toujours mieux que de dormir directement sur le sol...

Après une petite pensée pour ses amis, et pour ceux qui devaient dormir chaque soir sur un banc tel que le sien, il finit par fermer les yeux. La seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de calme et de tranquillité, afin d'avoir un peu de répit. Et si le quartier qu'il avait choisit semblait idéal pour cela, ses propres pensées, elles, ne le laissaient pas en paix malgré tous ses efforts. Il décida alors de faire le point.

Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé ses retrouvailles avec ses amis. Il pensait qu'en les retrouvant après tout ce temps, il pourrait enfin revenir dans sa famille d'adoption, qu'il allait de nouveau se sentir aimé, à sa place, parmi les siens. Pour leurs retrouvailles, il les avait imaginé tantôt joyeux, surpris ou en colère. Il s'était vu rentrer au Terrier, goûter à la cuisine de Molly et dégnomer le jardin. Comme si les sept dernières années n'avaient jamais existé, comme si sa vie était comme elle aurait toujours dû être : simple, et heureuse.

Mais au lieu de cela il se retrouvait seul. Rejeté.

Etrangement, cette situation lui rappelait son enfance douloureuse chez son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia, dans une famille qui ne voulait pas de lui et qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il se revoyait encore, âgé d'à peine sept ans, venir demander un peu d'affection à sa tante, et ne recevoir en retour qu'un simple "va faire la vaisselle, petit insolent !", tandis que son cousin Dudley pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Bien entendu, aujourd'hui la situation était différente, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu, c'est tout. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple malentendu ? Peut-être y avait-il une explication logique et rationnelle ? Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas le rejeter, en fin de compte ... S'ils n'avaient pas voulu de lui, ils le lui auraient dit droit dans les yeux, au lieu de choisir de l'ignorer ... Pourtant, bien malgré lui, une part d'Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessée, abandonnée par les siens.

Même si son cerveau essayait de le raisonner, son cœur, lui, se serrait douloureusement à chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

Il ressassait les évènements de la journée, et finit par revenir sur un ... détail ... qui l'avait marqué.

Que devait-il penser du mariage de Ron et Hermione ?

Evidemment, il aurait dû être heureux pour eux. Cela lui avait toujours semblé évident que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il pensait qu'il avait finit par l'accepter, au cours de ces sept dernières années. Qu'il avait réussit à oublier, à tourner la page. Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer sa réaction devant leur photo de mariage ? Comment expliquer ce poids qui écrasait sa poitrine, maintenant qu'il savait qu'Hermione était heureuse, quelque part, et qu'il n'en était pas la raison ? Comment expliquer cette pointe de jalousie envers Ron, si ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussit à oublier Hermione ?

Stop. Il devait arrêter de penser à tout cela. Il se faisait du mal inutilement.

Il se força alors à vider son esprit, à chasser l'image d'Hermione de sa tête, et à trouver le sommeil, malgré le froid qui commençait peu à peu à l'atteindre.

Même sous ses paupières, il pouvait encore percevoir la lumière du lampadaire juste en face de lui. Peu à peu, sa respiration finit par se calmer, son esprit devint plus lent, et la lumière se fit de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus blanche, de plus en plus intense. Il eut alors une étrange sensation de déjà vu, et se sentit lentement sombrer, comme si le banc se dérobait sous lui ... Il avait l'impression de tomber, encore et encore ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche à nouveau le sol.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière d'un blanc irréel qui éclairait les alentours.

Un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il réalisa alors qu'il était allongé à même le sol, et qu'il se trouvait dans une gare. Il se releva péniblement. Puis soudain, il comprit.

Il était à King's Cross.

Mais comment était-il arrivé là ?

 _Et pourquoi tout est aussi blanc ?_ se demanda-t-il. P _ourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de voyageurs ?_

C'est alors qu'il entendit un léger gémissement, comme une plainte, qui provenait ... d'en dessous de lui. Pourtant il avait beau regarder partout autour de lui, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait que du blanc, et la gare était déserte. Une nouvelle plainte le fit comprendre que ce qu'il cherchait ne se trouvait pas _autour_ de lui, mais en réalité ... _sous_ le banc à côté de lui. Harry se baissa, un peu méfiant, et ce qu'il découvrit la dessous lui donna la nausée.

On aurait dit un petit enfant complètement nu, au dos courbé et à la peau rugueuse. Il semblait extrêmement faible, et avait la peau sur les os, à tel point que l'ont pouvait compter chacune de ses côtes. Ses yeux noirs semblaient vous transpercer de part en part, ce qui mit Harry très mal à l'aise. Mais le plus dérangeant, ce n'étaient ni ses yeux, ni sa peau, mais son visage, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de Voldemort.

Brusquement, Harry eut une étrange sensation de déjà vu. Il était persuadé, au plus profond de lui même, d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Chaque détail, chaque instant lui était familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus ...

\- Tu ne peux pas l'aider, Harry.

Le sorcier se retourna brusquement. Devant lui, alors qu'il y a une fraction de seconde il était parfaitement seul, se tenait à présent Albus Dumbledore. Il était exactement comme dans son souvenir, avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers la créature.

\- Professeur, quelle est cette ... chose ?

\- Cette chose, comme tu le dis, est une part de Voldemort envoyée ici pour mourir.

Harry avait une centaine de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, et il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer.

\- Et où sommes-nous exactement ? finit-il par demander

\- Ca, mon garçon, c'est à toi de me le dire ...

\- Et bien ... on dirait la gare de King's Cross, mais en plus propre. Et sans tous les trains ni les passagers.

\- Oh, King's Cross, vraiment ? C'est ce que tu vois ? Après tout pourquoi pas, c'est à toi de décider ...

Ils se mirent alors à marcher le long des quais, dans le silence le plus total. Cette situation lui semblait complètement irréelle, comme s'il se trouvait dans un monde à part. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Professeur, est-ce que ... est-ce que je suis ... mort ? Je veux dire, est-ce que nous sommes dans l'au-delà ?

Dumbledore s'arrêta brusquement, faisant piler le jeune sorcier qui faillit le percuter. Puis le professeur le regarda avec un air à la fois mystérieux et complice.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu es bel et bien mort, Harry. Mais tu n'es pas dans l'au-delà. Ou du moins, pas encore.

\- Comment ça, "pas encore" ?

Cette fois-ci, Harry était complètement perdu. Mais étrangement, Dumbledore devait trouver la situation amusante, puisqu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Comme tu l'as sûrement comprit, dit le vieux sorcier, la part de Voldemort qui vivait en toi viens d'être détruite il y a quelques secondes, par nulle autre que Voldemort lui-même.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? J'étais l'horcruxe que Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention de créer ?

\- Exactement, Harry. Exactement.

Un silence plana entre eux.

\- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je dois y retourner ? Il reste encore le serpent à tuer, et ...

\- C'est à toi de décider, mon garçon, l'interrompit l'ancien directeur.

\- Vous voulez dire ... que j'ai le _choix_ ? s'étonna Harry avec sarcasme. C'est assez inhabituel. D'habitude je me contente plutôt de subir les évènements ...

\- Et pourtant c'est bien le cas, dit Dumbledore sans relever la pique. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es mort mais tu n'es pas encore dans l'au-delà. Par conséquent rien ne t'empêche de retourner parmi les vivants.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai reçu un Avada Kedavra volontairement et personne ne peut y survivre ...

\- Certes, certes. Mais même la plus puissante des baguettes ne pourrait pas s'attaquer à son propre maître ... Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Harry sentit son esprit bouillonner, à la recherche d'une réponse. Soudain, l'évidence le percuta de plein fouet.

\- Voldemort a tué Sirius, parce qu'il pensait qu'il était le propriétaire de la baguette de sureau, dit-il. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas lui le propriétaire. C'était Drago. C'est lui qui vous a désarmé dans la tour d'astronomie l'année dernière.

\- Parfaitement. Continues.

\- Mais ensuite, j'ai moi-même désarmé Drago au manoir des Malefoy ... Donc cela signifie ... Cela signifie que j'en suis le propriétaire !

Le vieux professeur le regardait avec un air plein de tendresse, presque de fierté tandis qu'Harry poursuivait son raisonnement.

\- Mais étant donné que je suis, ou plutôt que j' _étais_ un horcruxe, mon corps était habité non seulement par mon âme, mais aussi par un fragment de celle de Voldemort. Donc la baguette de sureau a eut une sorte de dilemme : d'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas me tuer, et de l'autre, elle devait tuer la part de Voldemort qui vivait en moi.

\- Tout à fait. Et c'est pour cela que tu es mort, dû au fait que tu sois un horcruxe, mais sans l'être encore réellement.

\- Et c'est aussi pour cela que je peux faire demi-tour ? Je vais retrouver mes amis ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites ... Parce que c'est ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Dumbledore.

\- Euh ... et bien ...

Harry était perplexe. Bien sûr qu'il voulait retrouver ses amis. Et il savait que la bataille n'était pas encore terminée ... Mais malgré cela, pendant un fraction de seconde il eut presque envie de rester là, et de mourir pour de bon. Il en avait assez de se battre, assez de devoir suivre la ligne qu'on lui avait tracée à sa naissance. Assez de devoir causer du tors à ses proches, de les voir mourir et souffrir par sa faute. Il en avait assez d'avoir tout ce poids et tous ces morts sur sa conscience. Alors peut-être qu'on fond, c'était _ça_ la solution. Mourir. Et voir ce qu'il y avait après. Parce qu'il y avait forcément un après, n'est-ce pas ? N'avait-il pas vu ses parents, Sirius et Remus à l'aide de la pierre de résurrection ? S'il avait put les voir, cela signifiait forcément qu'il étaient encore là, quelque part à l'attendre. Qu'ils n'était jamais vraiment partis. S'il mourrait, il pourrait enfin revoir ses parents, passer du temps avec eux et les serrer dans ses bras. Rire au blagues de Sirius, parler pendant des heures avec Remus et Tonks ...

\- Je ... Professeur, je ne sais pas quoi faire ... avoua-t-il

Il eut un sourire mystérieux pour seule réponse. Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore ne l'aiderait pas. Il ne lui disait pas quoi faire.

\- Harry ! Harry ! cria une voix

En entendant ce cri, le jeune sorcier sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur. Une vague de joie le traversa de part en part. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille.

\- Hermione ?! Hermione, ou es-tu ?!

Mais il ne la voyait nulle part. Il n'y avait que lui, Dumbledore et cette lumière blanche. Et, à nouveau, Harry eut une puissance sensation de déjà vu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait déjà vécu cette scène.

\- Professeur ! Dites-moi où elle est ! Ou est Hermione ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas la voir ?

\- Si tu ne la voit pas, c'est parce que, contrairement à toi, elle est encore en vie.

Hermione était en vie, et elle le cherchait. Elle l'appelait depuis l'autre côté, et sa voix où l'on entendait le désespoir touchait Harry en plein cœur. Il sut alors immédiatement quel était son choix. Il sut que, malgré sa fatigue, malgré son découragement, il fallait qu'il rentre. Il fallait qu'il voit Hermione, qu'il la serre dans ses bras jusqu'à en avoir mal, il fallait qu'il lui parle ... Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il n'avait comprit que bien trop tard. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui il fallait au moins qu'il le lui dise.

Parce que même s'il avait envie de tout arrêter, et de rejoindre ses parents dans l'autre monde, cela n'avait aucun sens si Hermione n'était pas là.

\- Harry ! Harry ou es-tu ? Je sais que tu es là ! criait la voix d'Hermione

\- Professeur, comment puis-je y retourner ? Dites-moi comment faire, je vous en prie ! s'exclama le survivant

Contrairement à lui, Dumbledore était parfaitement calme. Il lui répondit d'une voix douce, en articulant chaque mot :

\- Et bien, nous sommes à King's Cross disais-tu. Je pense que si tu le souhaitais, tu pourrais ... monter dans un train ?

Harry observa bien son professeur, ainsi que le ton qu'il avait employé.

\- J'ai l'impression que mon choix ne vous plait pas, professeur ... avoua-t-il

Il l'avait sentit tout de suite. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, une petite nuance qui lui disait qu'il y avait un détail que le vieux sorcier lui cachait. Quelque chose le tracassait. Et effectivement, Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir, et afficha un air contrarié.

\- Je voudrais simplement te mettre en garde, Harry. Il n'est pas bon de modifier l'ordre naturel des choses.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Comme tu le sais, c'est toujours le printemps qui suit l'hiver, et pas l'inverse. Tout comme ce sont toujours les prédateurs qui chassent les proies. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire ?

\- Pas vraiment, pour être honnête, avoua Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- La vie est une chose précieuse, mon garçon, dit Dumbledore après un silence. Et quoi que l'on fasse, c'est toujours la mort qui lui succède, et non l'inverse. Tu dois prendre garde à la direction que tu choisis, et être prêt à en accepter les conséquences …

\- Quelles conséquences ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, avoua le professeur dans un rire. Ce n'est ... qu'une impression.

Mais malgré cela, le survivant n'avait pas changé d'avis. Il fallait qu'il revoit Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait, et n'avait jamais put lui avouer jusqu'ici. On lui offrait une seconde chance, et il avait l'intention de la saisir. Mais il y avait toujours un point qui lui posait problème ...

\- Monsieur, depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai comme l'impression ... en fait, c'est comme si ... comme si j'avais déjà vécu tout ça.

\- Mais parce que ce n'est pas qu'une simple impression, Harry. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu penses te trouver à King's Cross, alors qu'en réalité tu n'as jamais quitté ce banc en bois sur lequel tu t'es endormi ...

Le sorcier à lunettes eut comme un choc. Une révélation.

\- Je suis en train de rêver, c'est cela ?

Puis il ajouta, sur un ton de surprise, comme s'il réalisait les choses en même temps qu'il parlait.

\- Professeur, je suis en train de rêver, et je fais le même rêve depuis sept ans ... Donc cela veut dire que depuis le départ, tout cela n'est pas réel, que cela se passe dans ma tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que cela se passe dans ta tête Harry, mais pourquoi diable est-ce que ce ne serait pas réel ?

Soudain, Harry se sentit comme tiré en arrière, aspiré dans un tunnel de plus en plus sombre, et de plus en plus profond. Des sifflements de train résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, lui donnant le tournis et martelant son crâne. Puis peu à peu, l'obscurité fut remplacée par une douce lumière, et le tunnel sans fond redevint solide. Il commença à sentir une douce chaleur sur sa peau, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le sorcier comprit que c'était le soleil qui lui donnait cette sensation. Il tenta tant bien que mal de s'habituer à cette nouvelle lumière, tandis que les bribes de son rêve étrange lui revenaient pas vague.

Se redressant sur son banc en bois, il se prit la tête entre les mains. Une fois encore, ses souvenirs avaient refait surface dans un de ses rêves. C'était presque lassant, à force, de vivre sans arrêt la même chose.

Harry se releva, s'étira, et chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper du passé. Ce qui comptait, c'était ce qu'il allait faire _maintenant_. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait qu'une seule solution : aller sur le chemin de traverse, et se rendre à Gringotts.

* * *

Le ministre de la magie avait très peu dormi cette nuit.

Il n'avait cessé d'étudier la situation dans tous les sens, sans pour autant savoir quoi faire. L'activation de la baguette d'Harry sur le sol Anglais était plus qu'une simple nouvelle, c'était une bombe à retardement. C'était peut-être une erreur, tout simplement, mais dans tous les cas cette information ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Même si après tout, rien ne prouvait que ce n'était pas un autre sorcier qui avait finit par trouver la baguette de Potter, et qui l'utilisait à sa place sans en être le propriétaire ... Mais s'il n'en était pas le propriétaire, cela signifiait encore et toujours que Potter était vivant, quelque part, ce qui était ... _impossible_ , tout simplement. Même si, il devait bien se l'avouer, le jeune Potter avait toujours eu le don de l'étonner, et de son vivant il avait la réputation de se mettre dans des situations toujours plus improbables ...

Harry avait toujours représenté l'espoir de la communauté sorcière, et Merlin savait à quel point ils en avaient besoin, surtout en ce moment.

Il ne pouvait donc pas se permette d'annoncer son retour sans être absolument certain de son information.

D'ailleurs, il avait fait jurer à Prescott de n'en parler à personne sans son autorisation, à l'aide d'un serment inviolable. Shaklebolt n'aimait pas ce genre de méthode, mais ce cas précis c'était plus que nécessaire.

Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, quand sa secrétaire fit irruption dans son bureau.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, Mrs Weasley est arrivée.

\- Agatha, pour sa centième fois appelez-moi _Granger_ , pas Weasley.

\- Oh, excusez-moi Mrs Granger, répondit la secrétaire.

Shacklebolt se releva, et accueillit son invitée.

\- Hermione ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

\- Pour moi aussi, Monsieur, répondit la sorcière de son plus beau sourire.

Il lui indiqua un vieux siège en cuir dans un coin de la pièce, et leur servit une tasse de thé chacun. Il attendit ensuite qu'elle porte la tasse à ses lèvres, et une fois qu'elle en eut but une gorgée, il se mit à parler.

\- Alors, dis-moi tout. Que penses-tu de ton travail au ministère ? Tout se passe bien ?

La jeune femme eut une expression de surprise face à ces questions, mais répondit néanmoins :

\- Et bien le département de la justice magique est assez exigeant, et ce poste me demande beaucoup de travail, mais ca ne m'a jamais fait peur. Je fais de mon mieux, et ça me plait beaucoup. C'est très stimulant.

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas. On m'a rapporté beaucoup de choses à ton sujet. Que des compliments bien entendu, à propos de ton sérieux et de ton implication. Je suis persuadé que si tu le souhaitais, tu pourrais même me prendre ma place ... ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione se mit à rire doucement, mais ne nia pas non plus sa dernière remarque. Ce qui confirma à Shaklebolt que cette femme était décidément très ambitieuse, et que vu son intelligence elle avait mille fois raison.

Un léger silence plana. Le ministre ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur sans paraître louche, ou indiscret.

\- Et hum, comment va Monsieur Weasley ? Tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-il pour combler le vide.

La sorcière sembla soudain se braquer, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il va bien, merci, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Mais je pense que ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, d'autant plus qu'elle ne vous a jamais intéressée jusqu'ici. Et si vous alliez droit au but plutôt ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée ?

Le ministre prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait été très franche, et d'une certaine façon cela lui facilitait les choses.

\- Je voulais te poser des questions ce qu'il s'était passé il y a sept ans, quand tu a cherché le corps d'Harry Potter.

A ce simple nom, le visage d'Hermione se ferma un peu plus. Pendant un court instant, il put voir l'immense tristesse qui l'habitait toujours, et s'en voulu d'aborder ce sujet qui était devenu presque tabou pour elle. Mais Shaklebolt n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il sache. Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée de thé pour se donner du courage, et dit d'une voix nouée :

\- Je vous ai déjà tout raconté, alors pourquoi me demander cela après tout ce temps ?

\- J'ai décidé de rouvrir certains dossiers concernant cette époque, et j'aimerais simplement savoir si tu voulais modifier ta déclaration, ou y ajouter des détails dont tu n'avais pas osé parler à l'époque, mentit le ministre.

Hermione ferma lentement les yeux. Il pouvait deviner les souvenirs qui devaient s'imprimer sur ses paupières en ce moment même, qu'ils soient bons au mauvais.

\- Je ne modifie pas ce que j'ai dit. Lorsque Vodemort a annoncé qu'il avait laissé son ... son _corps_ dans la forêt, j'ai préféré aller vérifier les choses par moi-même dès que j'en ai eut l'occasion. Je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux, c'était important pour moi vous comprenez ...

Il hocha lentement la tête, attendant qu'elle continue.

\- Au fond de moi, j'étais persuadée que j'allais simplement le retrouver, et qu'il était encore en vie à m'attendre. Je sais parfaitement que c'était stupide, après tout personne ne survit à un Avada kedavra ... Mais peu importe. Quand je suis arrivée dans la forêt, je l'ai cherché pendant ... en fait, je ne sais même pas combien de temps je l'ai cherché, mais en tout cas je n'ai jamais retrouvé son corps. Tout ce que j'ai put récupérer, c'est le vif d'or qu'il avait attrapé en première année, pendant son premier match de Quidditch.

\- Tu as récupéré le vif d'or ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas ... c'est un détail assez personnel, et si je tenais simplement à le garder pour moi, avoua la jeune femme. Pourquoi ? C'est important ?

Shaklebolt plissa légèrement les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées, et ne répondit pas à sa question.

\- Et à propos de la baguette de monsieur Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Hermione le regarda avec surprise, puis se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Je ... je crois qu'il l'avait avec lui en allant se livrer à Voldemort. Bien sûr, elle était cassée, mais il y tenait tellement qu'il la gardait toujours avec lui, même pour dormir.

\- Elle était cassée ? Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Absolument sûre. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

\- Oh pour rien, ce n'est pas grave, c'est simplement une question comme une autre.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, abordant cette fois-ci les affaires en cours au ministère, ce qui lui permis de faire un peu diversion. Puis il congédia Hermione, qui lui lança tout de même un regard intrigué, et se il retrouva seul dans son bureau. Il ne fallu que quelques instants pour que Prescott n'entre dans la pièce par une porte latérale. Evidemment, il avait écouté toute la conversation.

\- Nous n'avons pas apprit grand-chose, dit l'homme grassouillet avec dépit. Mais pourquoi l'avoir conviée elle, plutôt qu'un autre ?

\- Parce que Mrs Granger-Weasley est la seule qui ne se trouvait pas sur le champ de bataille, et qui se soit rendue dans la forêt interdite où le corps d'Harry a été perdu, elle pouvait donc nous donner des informations que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Mais détrompez-vous Prescott, nous avons apprit quelque chose : la baguette de Mr Potter était sensée être cassée, et à moins d'avoir une énorme puissance magique, il est quasiment impossible de la réparer.

\- Peut-être a-t-elle mentit, tout simplement.

\- Impossible. J'ai mit du veritaserum dans le thé.

Prescott ne s'en étonna même pas.

\- Dans ce cas ... si sa baguette est cassé, c'est que cette alerte est forcément une erreur, n'est-ce pas Monsieur le ministre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est peut-être un imposteur qui a trouvé un moyen de détourner notre système de surveillance, ou bien il s'agit réellement de Mr Potter revenu d'entre les morts ... Ce qui m'étonnerait, pour être honnête. Mais dans tous les cas, nous devons à tout prix retrouver le propriétaire de cette baguette. Je veux que vos meilleurs hommes soient sur le coup, Prescott.

\- Bien, Monsieur le ministre.

Sur ce, l'employé disparu par la même porte où il était entré, et Shaklebolt se retrouva seul dans son bureau, sentant bien malgré lui qu'il se lançait dans quelque chose qui le dépassait complètement.

* * *

Harry marchait dans les rues de Londres en direction du chemin de traverse.

Rien qu'à l'idée d'y retourner, une énergie nouvelle semblait s'être emparé de lui. C'était exactement comme lors de ses onze ans, lorsqu'il venait tout juste de découvrir la magie. C'était une sorte de frénésie, l'émerveillement du premier jour. Son cœur battait fort, il avait un sourire immense, et des étoiles dans les yeux. Tout, absolument tout lui semblait merveilleux, et rien n'aurait put lui enlever sa bonne humeur.

Comme il l'avait fait le tout premier jour avec Hagrid, il prit la direction du Chaudron Baveur. Si ses souvenirs étaient corrects, il se trouvait entre une boutique de disques et une librairie, sur Charing Cross Road. Il lui fallu plusieurs longues minutes pour y parvenir, et il tourna en rond pendant un bon moment, mais il finit cependant par trouver son chemin.

Lorsqu'il passa enfin la porte du vieux pub, une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit brusquement. Absolument rien n'avait changé, que ce soit la position des tables, du bar, ou l'air méfiant et renfermé des clients plus louches les uns que les autres. Se faisant aussi discret que possible, il traversa la salle et se rendit à l'arrière du pub, dans la petite court. Une fois dehors il n'aurait plus qu'à taper sur les bonnes briques et ...

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il

Harry se figea instantanément.

Il était sous le choc.

Il devait halluciner.

Oui, c'était ça. Il hallucinait.

C'était tout simplement impossible.

Devant lui, là où il y a sept ans se tenait le mur du chemin de traverse ... il n'y avait plus _rien_. Le mur était à moitié détruit, et seulement quelques briques noircies jonchaient le sol. On pouvait presque sentir encore toute la violence qui avait été déchaînée contre ce mur pour ouvrir le passage. Quelqu'un avait dû le briser. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais les faits étaient là. Il en avait presque le ventre noué.

Le sorcier se munit de sa baguette, et avança parmi les gravas, tous ses sens en éveil.

Quand il entra finalement dans le chemin de traverse, il eut un choc pour la seconde fois.

La rue était complètement transformée.

Beaucoup de boutiques étaient abandonnées, avaient des carreaux cassés et crasseux, ou des portes défoncées. En avançant dans la rue, Harry put voir que certaines d'entre elles étaient brûlées, comme si un incendie les avaient ravagées. Tout était sale, gris, poussiéreux, dans un pire état que lors du règne de Voldemort. La rue était désertée, et les rares passants qui l'empruntaient évitaient soigneusement son regard, et cachaient leur visage sous un manteau ou un capuchon. Désormais, cet endroit transpirait la peur, comme si une menace invisible planait dans les airs.

Il avança prudemment, se faisant le plus discret possible, la main tellement crispée sur sa baguette qu'il en avait mal. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur un détail. Un détail qui le perturba énormément ...

Sur le mur d'une des boutiques, bien visible pour l'ensemble de la rue, il y avait un tag.

La première chose qui l'étonna, c'était que les sorciers _ne taguaient pas_. Il ne les avait jamais vu faire, et se demandait même s'ils savaient ce que c'était ! Mais la deuxième chose, c'était ce que disait le tag en lui-même ... écrit en lettre rouges, comme des lettres de sang, le message disait "Mort aux Sorciers !". Plusieurs autres, un peu plus loin, disaient "Tous au bûcher", ou encore "L'ennemi, c'est la sorcellerie".

 _Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui a écrit ça ? Qui a ouvert le passage ? Et pourquoi ? Qui voudrait ... nous tuer ?!_

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il lui fallait des réponses, mais la rue était désespérément vide. C'est alors qu'il aperçu un visage dans l'une des boutiques. Ce fut très bref, puisque la personne en question s'était cachée dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard. Il resta planté là quelques secondes, puis finit par se décider. S'approchant de la boutique, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Voyant qu'elle était fermée, il jeta un discret Alohomora, ce qui la déverrouilla dans un claquement sec. Puis, la main crispée sur sa baguette, il pénétra dans la boutique.

\- Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir aperçu ...

\- V-vous êtes un sorcier ? demanda une voix d'homme.

Harry s'étonna de cette question, mais répondit tout de même.

\- Oui, évidemment que je suis un sorcier. Pas vous ?

\- Prouvez-le.

\- Quoi ?

\- Prouvez-moi que vous êtes bien ce que vous prétendez être, ordonna l'homme dont il ne voyait toujours pas le visage.

Alors Harry s'exécuta, et murmura un lumos maxima, ce qui lui permis de constater pendant quelques secondes que la boutique était dans un état plus que pitoyable. Un peu partout, on pouvait voir de vieux livres poussiéreux, des toiles d'araignées et des meubles renversés et cassés. Ici aussi, il avait le sentiment que l'on s'était battu. C'est alors que l'homme sortit doucement de l'ombre. C'était un vieillard courbé, qui semblait assez inoffensif.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Je vous ai aperçu dans votre boutique, répondit le sorcier d'un ton calme. Or il se trouve que vous semblez être le seul être vivant dans le coin, et que j'ai besoin de réponses.

\- Je vous écoute ... fit l'homme avec méfiance.

\- Pour commencer, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Pourquoi le chemin de traverse est-il dans un tel état ?

L'inconnu fit des yeux ronds, comme si le survivant venait de dire une énorme bêtise.

\- Vous ... vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de _quoi_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'homme regarda autour de lui, comme par peur d'être observé ou entendu. Puis il s'approcha d'Harry, se pencha ver lui et murmura :

\- C'est à cause de la Grande Purge ... Les ... les moldus nous on attaqués par surprise. Le bruit court que quelqu'un les a laissé entrer en détruisant le mur ...

\- Les _moldus_ ?! Vous en êtes sûr ? s'étonna Harry. Mais comment ...

Il vit alors le visage de l'homme afficher une terreur sans nom.

\- Q-qui êtes-vous ? Que me v-voulez-vous ? bredouilla le vieillard.

Harry se retourna, et se retrouva face à face avec une silhouette sombre, entièrement couverte sous un capuchon, et dont on ne distinguait pas le visage. Presque par réflexe, il pointa sa baguette vers l'inconnu.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, dit la silhouette.

A sa voix, il en déduisit que c'était une femme. Harry se demandait pourquoi elle ne les attaquait pas avec la baguette qu'elle avait dans la main. D'ailleurs, elle ne la pointait même pas vers eux, comme si ce n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de bois.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il

La femme pointa un doigt vers lui.

\- Je suis là pour _vous_. Le ministère vous recherche, et si jamais il vous trouve, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

\- Le ministère ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ...

Harry remarqua alors que le vieillard le regardait d'une autre façon, un peu comme s'il avait à faire à un criminel.

\- Et pourquoi devrai-je vous croire ? demanda le survivant à la femme

Pour seule réponse, elle lui indiqua l'extérieur de la boutique. Au fond de la rue, cinq membres du ministère, baguette à la main, inspectaient chaque bâtiment. Et rien qu'à leur air féroce et à leur méthode ... brutale, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de les rejoindre ...

De son côté, la femme à la capuche attendait qu'il se décide. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous choisissez ?

Harry ne savait pas. Cette femme, il ne la connaissait pas, et il n'avait même pas vu son visage. De l'autre côté, il y avait ces membres du ministère qui semblaient vouloir sa peau, et qui se rapprochaient d'eux à chaque seconde. Brusquement, la femme lui tendit la main, et lui dit d'une voix calme :

\- Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?

Harry regarda sa nouvelle "alliée".

\- Absolument pas, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

\- Parfait, vous survivrez un peu plus longtemps que les autres dans ce cas.

Alors le femme jeta un sort informulé sur un vieux livre qui traînait pas là, puis agrippa fermement le bras d'Harry et posa la main sur cet objet. En une fraction de seconde, Harry eut l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapé par le nombril, et le tirait toujours plus en avant. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol, et il sentait l'épaule de la femme s'écraser contre la sienne. Le monde autour d'eux était devenu un tourbillon de couleurs accompagné d'un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Puis soudain ...

Ses pieds tombèrent brusquement sur le sol. Le livre tomba non loin de lui avec un bruit sourd, tandis que la femme trébuchait contre lui.

Ils venaient d'utiliser un portoloin.

\- Vous êtes au courant que les portoloin non déclarés sont illégaux ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme tout en reprenant contenance.

\- Oui, parfaitement, avoua la femme à capuche non sans une pointe de fierté.

Elle ramassa le livre à ses pieds, livre qui sembla ensuite disparaître sous sa cape.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, dit-elle avec sérieux. Pour l'instant, tout ce que vous devez faire c'est disparaître de leurs radars pendant un certain temps, et ensuite nous aviserons.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama le survivant. Si vous voulez vraiment que je vous suive, montrez-moi au moins votre visage. Je préfère savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

La femme se stoppa net, et sembla le dévisager. C'était comme si son esprit bouillonnait, et qu'elle ne savait pas quelle décision prendre, qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait oui ou non faire confiance au survivant. Puis au bout d'un long moment elle prit une grande inspiration, et lentement, très lentement, releva sa capuche. Lorsqu'il put enfin voir son visage, Harry retint brusquement son souffle, et son cœur loupa un battement. Il se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait, et qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Des yeux noisette, une grande intelligence dans le regard et des cheveux aux boucles folles.

Pas de doute, c'était Hermione.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Hermione

Et voilà la suite tant demandée ! On m'a fait beaucoup remarquer que je posais beaucoup de questions sans donner de réponses dans les chapitres précédents, mais honnêtement, vous vous attendiez à quoi avec une histoire classée romance ET mystère ? Un peu de logique, bon sang ! XD

Et puis je dois avouer que ça m'amuse (un peu ?) de vous faire mariner ...

Peut importe, vous vouliez des réponses, et bien vous en aurez dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Hermione**

Des yeux noisette, un grande intelligence dans le regard et des cheveux aux boucles folles.

Pas de doute, c'était Hermione.

Et tandis qu'Harry était toujours incapable de la moindre réaction, elle donna un rapide coup de baguette sur sa gorge, ainsi que sur sa cape qui disparu instantanément.

\- Parfait ! dit-elle. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Harry réalisa alors que sa meilleure amie avait modifié le timbre de sa voix, et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne s'était douté de rien jusqu'ici. Des milliards de questions fusaient dans son esprit : comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi se cachait-elle du ministère ? Et comment savait-elle qu'il allait venir ? Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et c'était comme si un feu d'artifice s'était déclenché dans son cerveau. Il avait envie d'exploser de joie, de crier, de hurler même ! Hermione était là, juste sous ses yeux ! C'était peut-être le hasard, ou peut-être pas, mais en fin de compte qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ?!

Hermione était là ! Elle était _là_ !

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Toi ! Ici ! C-c'est juste ... incroyable ! Donc, si tu es là c'est que ... tu arrives à me voir ?! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin, bien sûr que tu me voies, mais pas comme les autres me voient ! Quand ils me regardent ils ne me reconnaissent pas, donc ils me voient mais pas tel que je suis, _moi_ ... Alors que toi, tu me voies vraiment ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

En effet, il aurait put être plus clair. Mais comment vous dire qu'actuellement son cerveau faisait les montagnes russes, et que donc Harry avait un peu de mal à être cohérent.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends pas ... Qu'est-ce que je suis censée voir que les autres ne voient pas ?

\- Et bien ... moi. Tu es censée me voir tel que je suis, moi, répondit le brun avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Comment ça ? Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés ? Pourtant je n'oublie jamais un visage ...

Et là, ce fut la douche froide.

Elle non plus ne savait pas qui il était.

Puis pendant un moment, Harry eut envie de tout lui expliquer. Lui dire qu'en fait ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés, qu'il était Harry Potter son meilleur ami à Poudlard, qu'il avait été obligé de partir à la fin de la guerre et qu'aujourd'hui il rentrait, mais qu'apparemment personne ne le reconnaissait, elle y comprit.

Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa rencontre avec Ginny et Drago la veille, et de la façon dont ils l'avaient mit dehors. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe la même chose. Pas avec Hermione.

Elle était beaucoup trop importante pour qu'il prenne ce risque.

\- Oh non, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, mentit-il. Je t'ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre, désolé.

Hermione le regarda en plissant légèrement les yeux, et Harry put deviner qu'elle rangeait cette conversation étrange dans un coin de sa tête, et qu'elle y reviendrait sûrement plus tard. Puis elle lui sourit, et lui tendit la main.

\- Dans ce cas je me présente. Je m'appelle Hermione Wea- ... Granger. Hermione Granger.

\- Et je m'appelle Marcus, Marcus Davis, dit Harry en sortant le premier prénom qui lui passait pas la tête.

Et il lui serra la main, comme on pourrait le faire avec quelqu'un qu'on rencontrait tout juste, ce qui lui fit une drôle de sensation, puisque par le passé ils avaient plus l'habitude de se prendre dans les bras. Se ressaisissant, il ajouta :

\- Alors Hermione, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ... tout ça ? demanda-t-il en se forçant à la vouvoyer.

\- Par "tout ça", tu entends le ministère à tes trousses, moi-même qui vient te prévenir de leur arrivée, et notre transplanage en urgence ? dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Plus ou moins, oui.

\- Aucun problème, je le ferais dès que nous serons à l'intérieur.

\- A l'intérieur ? Comment ça à l'intérieur ?

\- Et bien à l'intérieur de chez moi, bien sûr. Au fait, inutile de me vouvoyer.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit Harry avec un sourire et une pointe de joie.

Sur ce, Hermione tourna les talons et l'invita à le suivre, ce qu'il fit bien volontiers. Ils traversèrent quelques rues sans croiser une âme qui vive, et arrivèrent finalement devant une maison typiquement londonienne, gardée par une grande porte en bois. Elle sortit une clé de sa poche, tourna la poignée qui s'ouvrit avec un léger "Cric-crac", et le fit entrer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua ... qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien vu sa photo de mariage avec Ron quand il s'était introduit chez Ginny ... alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas de bague ? Il nota cette question dans un coin de son esprit, et se contenta d'observer l'intérieur.

Tout était clair, lumineux, certes bien moins luxueux que la maison de Ginny et Malefoy, mais tout de même accueillant. Il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'immense bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le salon, ainsi que le vieux poster des canons de chudley, l'équipe favorite de Ron, affiché dans la cuisine.

\- Hum, Hermione, tu laisses souvent entrer des inconnus chez toi ? fit Harry avec un rire jaune, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas _vraiment_ un inconnu.

\- Absolument pas, répliqua-t-elle, mais les ennemis du ministère sont mes amis. Et de plus, ils ne penseront jamais à venir te chercher ici grâce à mon poste au ministère, donc pour l'instant tu es en sécurité.

Elle l'invita alors à s'asseoir sur un vieux canapé, tandis qu'elle-même se plaçait en face de lui dans un fauteuil. Pour être honnête, Harry trouvait la situation assez surréaliste. Il y a quelques minutes, il était dans ce qu'il restait du chemin de traverse, et en quelques secondes il s'était retrouvé pourchassé, puis sauvé in extremis par Hermione, pour finalement se retrouver chez elle alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qui il était ...

Allez savoir pourquoi, il sentait un sérieux mal de crâne commencer à pointer le bout de son nez ...

\- Très bien Marcus, dit Hermione avec un immense sérieux. Tu dois bien te douter que si tu es là, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je t'ai aidé, et j'aimerai qu'en échange tu répondes à quelques questions ...

Il ne tiqua pas quand elle l'appela Marcus, même s'il avait envie de hurler tellement cela lui faisait pas.

\- D'accord, mais à la seule condition que tu répondes aux miennes, répliqua le survivant, sachant que c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'avoir quelques éclaircissements sur tout ce qui avait attiré son attention jusqu'ici.

\- Ca me va. Je vais commencer dans ce cas.

Elle le scruta de ses yeux noisette, plantant son regard dans le sien avec un calme olympien. Harry déglutit.

\- Qui es-tu réellement ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. Tu as hésité beaucoup trop longtemps avant de me donner ton prénom, donc je suppose que tu m'as mentit. J'ai raison ?

\- Hum ... J-je ...

Harry avait l'impression d'être au pied du mur, comme s'il était prit à son propre jeu. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pas comme ça. Il avait peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas et qu'elle le prenne pour un fou.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, fit Hermione triomphante en voyant son air hésitant, tu m'as bel et bien mentit sur ton identité. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à cette question, je voulais juste confirmer mes soupçons. D'ailleurs moins j'en sais, moins j'aurais de choses à dire si on m'interroge. A ton tour de me demander quelque chose.

Poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, le sorcier réfléchit quelques instants, et décida de commencer par le commencement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au chemin de traverse ? Pourquoi est-il dans un tel état ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit ou qu'il venait d'une autre planète.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?! s'étonna-t-elle. Pas du tout ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces dernières années ?! Tu as vécu dans une grotte ?

\- Je croyais que c'était à toi de me répondre, et pas l'inverse, fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- En effet, tu comprends vite, dit Hermione sur le même ton. Dans ce cas je vais tout t'expliquer dans les grandes lignes : il y a deux-trois ans environ, aux alentours de minuit, un sorcier inconnu a réussit à détruire le passage du chemin de traverse, et a ensuite trouvé le moyen d'y faire rentrer les moldus opposés à notre existence. Quand on y pense, c'était assez facile, puisque nous n'avions jamais prit la peine de protéger le passage, le sortilège repousse-moldus semblait suffisant. Ils étaient quelques dizaines selon le rapport du ministère, mais vu les dégâts qu'ils ont causé ils devaient être nettement plus nombreux. Une sorte de "chasse aux sorcières" à commencé, plusieurs bâtiments ont brûlés, de nombreux sorciers sont morts, dont certains de mes proches. Apparemment, ils sont venus avec des armes à feu, des cocktail Molotov et des armes blanches. Si tu veux mon avis, tu as bien fait de ne pas te trouver sur place ce soir là. Et le lendemain, quand les sorciers sont venus faire leurs achats comme d'habitude, tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé c'était des ruines, des flammes, et des cadavres jonchant le sol. Cette attaque de moldus est restée gravée dans les esprits, et a prit le nom de "Grande Purge", à cause de ce que les moldus nous ont fait. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Harry était estomaqué. C'était donc _ça_ la grande purge dont il entendait parler depuis son arrivée ? Honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais put croire une telle chose, s'il n'avait pas vu les dégâts de ses propres yeux.

\- Mais comment ont-ils put déjouer le sortilège repousse-moldus du chaudron baveur ? s'étonna-t-il. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment est-il possible que tous ces moldus soient au courant de notre existence ? Et pourquoi vouloir nous tuer ?

Son amie hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Désolé, mais c'est à mon tour de poser une question maintenant.

Harry contint tant bien que mal sa frustration, mais écouta tout de même.

\- Alors, j'aimerai savoir ... si je peux voir ta baguette ? S'il te plait, Marcus.

Le survivant s'étonna de cette question, mais la lui passa tout de même.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut le petit morceau de bois dans les mains, ce fut comme si elle avait un électrochoc. Elle resta silencieuse de longues minutes, tandis qu'au fur et à mesure ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. C'est alors qu'Harry comprit. Peut-être qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de reconnaître sa baguette. Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, il croisa son regard, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si, peut-être, ce détail allait permettre à Hermione de faire le lien avec lui, de comprendre _qui_ il était, de réaliser _qui_ se tenait en face d'elle ...

\- M-Marcus ... où est-ce que tu as trouvé cette baguette ? demanda la sorcière d'une voix nouée.

Et à nouveau, le fait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- Désolé, mais c'est à mon tour de poser une question, répondit-il afin de se donner le temps de trouver une excuse.

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire, et attendit qu'il parle.

\- Donc comment est-il possible que les moldus connaissent notre existence et qu'ils veuillent nous tuer ?

Sa meilleure amie prit une grande inspiration, et dit :

\- Cette fois-ci l'explication remonte à beaucoup plus loin dans le temps. Peu après la chute de V-Voldemort, Shacklebolt a été élu Ministre de la magie, et les procès de tous les anciens mangemorts ont commencé. Bien entendu, certain d'entre eux s'étaient enfuis, et il a fallu du temps pour les retrouver, mais le problème n'est pas là. Le ministre a voulu punir tous, je dis bien _absolument tous_ les complices de Voldemort. Et cela incluait aussi les détraqueurs. Pour eux, la punition a été extrêmement sévère. Ils ont été expulsés du ministère, ainsi que d'Azkaban, mais également de toutes les zones où il pouvait y avoir la moindre présence humaine, et ce pour les deux cents prochaines années. Or comme tu le sais, ces créatures se nourrissent de la joie et des sentiments humains, et les bannir ainsi des villes c'était comme les priver de leur "source d'énergie", si on peut dire les choses ainsi. Il y a eut quelques attaques mineures des détraqueurs sur des sorciers, mais ensuite ils se sont attaqués au moldus, puisque contrairement à nous ils ne sont pas capables de se défendre contre eux. Une sorte de jeu du chat et de la souris à commencé avec les aurors, et au bout de quelques années les détraqueurs ont fait la pire erreur de toute l'histoire de la magie ... Complètement affamés, ils se sont regroupés en masse et se sont attaqués à plusieurs villes moldues, à plusieurs endroits simultanés dans toute l'Angleterre. De cette façon, ils voulaient sûrement surcharger les aurors ... Mais le plus grave, c'était qu'en plus de les attaquer, ils avaient décidé de se rendre visible aux moldus, ce qui a créé une panique générale chez les aurors, autant que chez les non-sorciers. Le ministère a essayé tant bien que mal de réparer cette vengeance de la part des détraqueurs, mais avec l'efficacité des médias moldus et d'internet, même les plus puissants sorts d'oubliettes n'ont pas été assez efficaces. Les moldus ont été plus rapides que nous, et de fil en aiguille ils ont tout découvert, puisque le Ministre Moldu a décidé de tout leur avouer afin de rétablir le calme dans la population. Quand au sortilège repousse-moldus, nous pensons que c'est un des membres du ministère qui l'a retiré, puisque seules les personnes y travaillant savent comment il a été mit en place.

\- Et j'imagine que les moldus ont assez mal prit le fait qu'une communauté sorcière vive avec eux depuis tout ce temps ? dit Harry avec ironie.

\- Alors là, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ils l'ont mal prit. Ils nous ont accusé de tout ce qui était possible et imaginable, disant que nous les manipulions, que nous avions lancés ces détraqueurs sur eux, que nous étions à l'origine de la crise économique, des catastrophes naturelles, des maladies, que nous tirions les ficelles du gouvernement ...

\- Mais c'est faux ! C'est totalement faux !

\- Evidemment ! Mais que veux-tu ? Les gens ont toujours eut peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas et ne peuvent pas maîtriser, et la peur, ajouté aux médias qui caricaturaient tout pour faire du chiffre, ainsi que l'influence des réseaux sociaux n'ont pas joué en notre faveur. Au fil des années, de nombreux sorts ont été interdits, et il ne nous reste plus que les sorts dit "inoffensifs".

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a été interdit par exemple ?

\- Et bien par exemple on ne peut plus faire de confudo, de petrificus totalus, d'expulso, de legitimens, de stupefix, de bombarda maxima ... en bref, tous les sorts jugés "potentiellement dangereux" par les moldus. Et pour être sûr que nous respections tout cela, le ministère a été obligé de suivre à la trace toutes les baguettes déclarées. Au moindre écart, il a l'obligation de livrer le sorcier en question aux autorités moldues. En clair, Shacklebolt se retrouve pieds et poings liés.

C'est alors qu'Harry réalisa quelques chose.

\- Mais alors c'est pour ça que le ministère est à mes trousses, parce que j'ai utilisé ma baguette sur deux gardes du corps ... Et maintenant ils veulent ma peau !

Horrifié, Harry comprit rapidement dans quel pétrin il venait de se mettre. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était au courant de rien il y a quelques secondes. Mais un autre problème se posait. Si le ministère était réellement à ses trousses, il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas mettre Hermione en danger à cause de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marcus. Ils ne te retrouveront pas, dit Hermione comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensées.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

\- Tout simplement parce que le sort qui permet de tracer ta baguette leur indique uniquement où tu te trouves à un instant t, plus précisément au moment même où tu te sers de ta baguette. Mais dès l'instant où tu disparais et où tu changes d'endroit, ils ne peuvent pas te retrouver. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fais transplaner jusqu'ici.

\- Oh, je vois. Ils ne sont pas très efficace, en fin de compte.

\- Oui, et c'est volontaire ! Cela permet à Shacklebolt de jouer le jeu, tout en protégeant la communauté sorcière le mieux possible. Je pense que lui-même n'apprécie pas toute ces restrictions sur la magie et sur le mode de vie des sorciers. D'ailleurs en général, les aurors ne poursuivent pas très longtemps un coupable, mais te concernant ... je pense qu'ils n'abandonneront pas de si tôt.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Hermione se pencha alors vers lui, lui parlant comme si elle lui confiait un secret.

\- Mais parce que cette baguette que tu m'as montrée n'est pas la tienne, je me trompe ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins à qui elle appartient ?

Ca y est, on y arrivait. Les questions gênantes allaient commencer.

\- Non, je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient, mentit Harry.

\- Cette baguette, commença Hermione en articulant chaque mot, est la baguette d'Harry Potter, le survivant, celui qui s'est sacrifié pour nous et a affronté V-Voldemort il y a sept ans. Sauf que tu n'es _pas_ Harry. Et en utilisant cette baguette sur le sol anglais, tu as attiré l'attention du ministère, qui ne sait plus quoi penser de cette histoire. Normalement je ne devrais pas être au courant de tout cela, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Quand le ministre vous convoque pour vous poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans, ce n'est pas sans une bonne raison. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'ils allaient être à tes trousses, donc la seule chose que j'avais à faire, c'était d'arriver avant qu'ils ne te trouvent.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu avais une cape et que tu as modifié ta voix. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils te reconnaissent, puisque tu n'es rien sensée savoir.

\- Tout à fait.

Harry était en admiration devant l'esprit de déduction d'Hermione. Il savait déjà qu'elle était intelligente, mais là elle s'était vraiment surpassée. Et s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, elle lui ferait presque peur. Presque ...

\- Tu es brillante Hermione, sincèrement.

\- Je suis juste logique et très pragmatique, rien de plus. Maintenant, à toi de répondre à toutes mes questions. Comment as-tu eut cette baguette ? Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu as vu son propriétaire ? Est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? Est-ce que tu sais s'il est encore en vie ?

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il mourrait d'envie de tout lui dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

\- J'ai récupéré cette baguette dans une boutique en France. Mais je n'ai jamais vu son propriétaire, mentit le sorcier.

\- En France ? Sérieusement ?! Mais comment ... comment a-t-elle put arriver là-bas ?

Harry ne répondit pas, le visage fermé. Les sourcils froncés, l'air concentrée, Hermione réfléchissait intensément. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer devant ses yeux.

\- En tout cas, cela signifie une chose, dit-elle alors que son visage semblait s'illuminer. Si tu as cette baguette, mais que le ministère pense quand même que c'est Harry qui a jeté les sors, alors cela veut dire qu'elle lui appartient toujours, et cela signifie ... cela signifie ... qu'il est encore en vie ...

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un souffle, comme si elle peinait à y croire. Le visage de la sorcière passait sans cesse de la joie, à la surprise et à l'incompréhension, mais malgré tout Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi radieuse.

\- Il est en vie ... murmura-t-elle. Il est là, quelque part ... Je n'y croyais plus ...

Elle était dans un tel état que s'il avait put, Harry l'aurait immédiatement prise dans ses bras. Il était complètement déchiré, puisque chaque seconde qui passait lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple inconnu à ses yeux. Pour elle, il n'était que Marcus Davis, cet homme qu'elle avait aidé afin d'avoir des informations sur Harry.

\- Tu tenais beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui offrit un maigre sourire.

\- Evidemment que je tenais à Harry, et tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. Je fais partie des personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux.

\- Je suis sûr que lui aussi tenait beaucoup à toi, dit-il d'une voix coupée.

Mais Hermione ne sembla pas remarquer l'émotion dans sa voix, tant elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs.

\- Oui, il tenait à moi. Comme on tient à une amie, ou à une sœur je suppose.

Harry baissa la tête, sachant pour sa part que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, qu'au fond c'était un peu plus que ça. Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'était que de son côté, les mots "sœur" et "amie" avaient également déchirés Hermione.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, uniquement perturbé par le tic-tac d'une horloge suspendue au mur.

Ce fut la jeune sorcière qui le rompit au bout d'un long moment.

\- Dis-moi Marcus, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'apprends tout ça que maintenant ? Même dans les campagnes les plus reculées on ne parle que de la purge et des restrictions du ministère ...

Le brun se tortilla sur place, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Disons que j'ai été absent un long moment ...

\- Et où est-ce que tu étais ? fit-elle avec curiosité.

Il hésita quelques instants.

\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te répondre.

Hermione le fixa un petit moment. Il savait qu'elle adorait les mystères, et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire quelques recherches sur lui. Peut-être finirait-elle par découvrir la vérité, mais étrangement une part de lui le redoutait un peu. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne tout, mai plutôt parce qu'il avait peur de sa réaction quand elle comprendrait qu'il lui avait mentit.

Elle le fixait toujours, mais cette fois-ci avec un air un peu étrange.

\- Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais ... j'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés ... dit-elle.

Le survivant retint son souffle. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, et il avait presque l'impression qu'Hermione pouvait lire en lui, comme si une part d'elle savait, ou croyait savoir qui il était. Il n'osait pas faire un geste, par peur de briser ce moment, par peur qu'encore une fois, il se fasse de faux espoirs et qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas.

\- Ah oui ? C-c'est étrange ... bredouilla-t-il

\- Oui ... c'est étrange ... murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens. C'est comme si je te connaissais déjà, mais ... je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus ...

Elle le fixa encore quelques secondes, et dit :

\- Est-ce que tu étais à Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas t'y avoir croisé, mais il faut dire qu'à l'époque j'avais beaucoup de choses à gérer, alors peut-être que je t'y es déjà vu sans vraiment y faire attention ...

\- Heu ... J-je ...

Il déglutit difficilement, ne sachant que faire, partagé entre la peur de tout lui avouer et celle de n'avoir jamais le courage de le faire ... Puis, au bout d'un long moment, il prit son courage de Griffondor à deux mains, et décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau. Parfois, il ne fallait pas attendre les évènements, il fallait les provoquer.

\- Ecoute Hermione, je sais que ça va te sembler difficile à croire, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes attentivement, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- Je t'ai mentit Hermione, en fait je ne m'appelle pas Marcus, je ...

 _Cric-Crac !_

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, arrachés brusquement à leur discussion. Heureusement ce n'était qu'un simple bruit qui les avait interrompu, rien de plus ...

Pourtant, Hermione eut soudain un air de panique, et le regarda avec horreur. Harry lui aussi venait de comprendre. Ce bruit, ce "Cric-crac", c'était celui de la serrure de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer, et déjà des pas s'approchaient dans leur direction. Tout comme lui, Hermione réagit au quart de tour et se saisit immédiatement de sa baguette, et d'un commun accord ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée à pas de loup, afin d'identifier l'intrus.

Et quand Harry vit qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, il se mit à sourire. Mais Hermione, de son côté, fut plus horrifiée qu'autre chose.

Là, juste devant eux, enlevant tranquillement son manteau et ses chaussures, se tenait une tête rousse facilement reconnaissable ... Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Instantanément, son amie lui saisit le bras et le tira en arrière.

\- C'est Ron, mon mari ! murmura-t-elle paniquée.

Son regard se porta alors sur l'horloge, et elle constata qu'il était seulement midi.

\- C'est étrange, il ne devrait pas encore être là ...

Puis soudain, l'horrible réalité sembla la percuter de plein fouet, et elle dit au sorcier avec un air encore plus stressé que tout à l'heure :

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Marcus, si jamais il te voit ici, avec moi, tu peux tirer un trait sur ta vie !

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, sous le choc.

\- M-mais pourquoi ? On n'a rien fait de mal.

Hermione balaya ses protestations d'un revers de la main.

\- Peu importe. C'est compliqué. Va te cacher, il ne faut pas qu'il te voie ! Et surtout _ne fait pas de bruit_ !

Reprenant ses esprits, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi diable il devrait se cacher de Ron, il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

\- D'accord, dit-il, je veux bien me cacher, mais où ?

Hermione, plus stressée que jamais, se tordait les mains dans tous les sens. C'est alors que Ron s'avança vers eux, voulant visiblement entrer dans le salon. Etouffant un cri, la jeune femme saisit brusquement le bras d'Harry, et le tira avec elle dans un couloir, puis vers un escalier qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il.

\- J'improvise !

Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre, et même s'il ne comprenait pas la situation, Harry pouvait sentir toute la tension émaner d'Hermione et venir l'atteindre à son tour. Une fois à l'étage, elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva, mais qui se trouva malheureusement être la chambre du couple. Autant dire que c'était une pièce _nettement plus compromettante_ qu'un simple salon ... Pestant contre elle-même, elle recula brusquement en fermant la porte. Mais Harry, qui la suivait de près, lui rentra dedans, chancela, fit un pas en arrière, et percuta à son tour un grand vase qui avait la merveilleuse idée de se trouver sur son chemin à ce moment précis !

Se regardant avec horreur, les deux complices virent le vase rouler sur lui-même, lentement, tout en se dirigeant droit vers les escaliers. D'abord complètement figé, Harry finit par réagir et essaya tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de tomber, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le vase dévalait maintenant les escaliers dans un boucan monstre, et à chaque marche Harry se maudissait mille fois pour sa maladresse ...

 _Bim ! Bam ! Bim ! Boum ! Bam ! Clang !_

Et le vase se brisa en mille morceaux.

Hermione se planta devant lui, le fusillant littéralement du regard. Il pouvait presque voir ses cheveux bouclés se dresser sur sa tête tellement elle était en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "ne fais pas de bruit" ?! s'énerva-t-elle tout en tentant de ne pas crier afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- D-désolé ... il ne coutait pas trop cher, j'espère ? fit-il avec un mélange d'humour et de nervosité.

\- Pourquoi ?! T'as l'intention de me rembourser quand tu seras mort ?!

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient maintenant un autre problème. Parce que même si Ron ne les avait pas vus, il n'était pas sourd pour autant.

\- Hermione ? appela-t-il. Tu es là ? C'est toi qui a fait tomber le vase ?

\- Euh oui, désolée, ce que je peux être maladroite ...

Mais on entendait la nervosité dans la voix de la sorcière à des kilomètre à la ronde, et le survivant était sûr que Ron ne croyait pas une seule de ses paroles.

La jeune femme regarda rapidement autour d'elle, puis ouvrit de nouveau la porte, et entra dans sa chambre en tirant Harry derrière elle. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà, elle avait ouvert la penderie, et le fourra à l'intérieur par la force. Il se tortilla vainement dans l'espoir de trouver une position un peu moins inconfortable, puisqu'il était beaucoup trop grand pour ce meuble.

Maintenant coincé entre deux manteaux, le sorcier la regarda d'un air perdu.

\- Ecoute Marcus, je suis vraiment désolée de devoir te faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, dit Hermione rapidement. Surtout, _ne bouge pas_ avant d'avoir mon signal, c'est bien clair ?!

Harry hocha la tête. Il tenait à peine debout, et il mourrait de chaud, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

\- Hermione ? A qui est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Ron d'un ton nettement plus soupçonneux et où on sentait une pointe de colère.

\- A personne, Ron. Je t'assure !

Ils entendirent alors des pas monter depuis les escaliers. Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard, contenant à moitié des excuses et des remerciement pour son silence.

Puis elle ferma la porte sans faire de bruit, et il se retrouva plongé dans le noir.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, au ministère de la magie.**

\- Comment ça il vous a _échappé_ ?! s'exclama Shacklebolt. J'espère que vous avez une TRES BONNE explication, Robards, ou je vais SERIEUSEMENT penser à donner votre poste à quelqu'un d'autre !

Gawain Robards, chef des aurors, savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui. Il aurait été tellement mieux, au près de sa femme et de son fils, à lire tranquillement devant la cheminée ... Mais non ! Au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait convoqué dans le bureau du ministre, et devait lui expliquer comment et pourquoi il avait laissé échapper cet individu au chemin de traverse, que Shacklebolt en personne lui avait demandé de ramener coûte que coûte ...

\- S'il nous a échappé, c'est parce qu'il a réussit à s'enfuir avant même que nous ayons finit de fouiller les boutiques, expliqua-t-il.

\- Les boutiques ?! Quelles boutiques ?!

Prescott, qui jusqu'ici se tenait dans l'ombre du ministre, se racla la gorge et déclara :

\- Monsieur Robards parle des boutiques du chemin de traverse, monsieur le Ministre. C'est là-bas que notre ... individu ... a été repéré tout récemment.

Shacklebolt hocha la tête, et indiqua au chef des aurors de continuer.

\- Comme vous l'aviez demandé, dit Robards, j'ai mis mes meilleurs hommes sur le coup, mais s'il nous a échappé ce n'est pas à cause de leur incompétence ...

\- Ah oui ?! le coupa le ministre. Dans ce cas c'est à cause de quoi ?! Allez-y, je vous écoute, dites-moi pourquoi vos hommes sont capables de retrouver les plus dangereux mangemorts de tous les temps, mais ne sont même pas capables de retrouver un pauvre type qui fait ses courses ?!

Le chef des aurors se sentit blessé par cette remarque, mais n'en montra rien.

\- Mais tout simplement parce que le "pauvre type qui faisait ses courses" avait un complice, monsieur le ministre.

\- Un complice ? Comment ça un complice ? Vous avez put l'identifier ?

\- Non monsieur, je l'ai seulement aperçut dans un boutique, couvert par une cape. Et le commerçant qui était sur place n'a pas put voir son visage. Ils ont transplané avant que nous puissions les rattraper.

Le ministre gratta nerveusement la barbe de trois jours qui commençait à apparaître sur ses joues, tout en réfléchissant. Ces derniers temps, il dormait mal, et était complètement absorbé par ce qu'il avait appelé en son fort intérieur " l'affaire Harry Potter ".

\- Très bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller, Robards.

\- Hum, si je peux me permettre monsieur, si vous tenez vraiment à retrouver cette personne, je pourrais continuez les recherches de mon côté à condition que vous me donniez son nom ...

A cette remarque, Shacklebolt tressaillit, et cogna du point sur son bureau, ce qui renversa la tasse de thé qui y était posée.

\- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! VOUS M'AVEZ COMPRIS, ROBARDS ?

\- Monsieur le ministre, calmez-vous ... supplia Prescott d'une toute petite voix.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, et continua d'un ton calme.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, monsieur le chef du bureau des aurors, vous devez comprendre qu'officiellement, cette conversation n'a jamais eut lieu. Tout comme ma demande de retrouver précisément cet homme. Et il est absolument _hors de question_ que je vous donne plus de détails. Pour cette affaire, je vais devoir vous demander de me faire une confiance totale, et d'obéir aveuglément. Dans un premier temps, tout du moins.

Gawain Robards resta figé pendant quelques secondes, puis il finit par hocher la tête, et il prit congé du ministre de la magie.

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière lui, Shacklebolt poussa un énième soupir tout en s'enfonçant profondément dans son fauteuil en cuir. Il se massa les tempes, comme si ce simple geste allait lui permettre de tout remettre en ordre dans son esprit.

\- Hum, monsieur le Ministre, au point où nous en sommes, est-ce que nous ne devrions pas coopérer avec les forces de police moldues ? Je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient nous aider ...

Le ministre leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque d'intelligence de son employé.

\- Prescott, vous me désespérez un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe ... dit-il. D'après vous, que se passera-t-il si jamais les moldus se mettent comme nous à chercher le propriétaire de la baguette de monsieur Potter ?

\- Je ... je ne sais pas ...

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, ils voudront l'interroger, et nous savons tous les deux que nous ne voulons pas ça.

\- Ah bon ? Nous ne voulons pas ça ?

\- Pour la centième fois Prescott, si jamais les autorités moldues l'interrogeaient, nous savons tous les deux que nous n'entendrions plus jamais parler de cet homme mystère. Or, si nous le retrouvons sans qu'ils ne le sachent, nous pourrons non seulement l'interroger de façon calme et non violente, mais aussi avoir peut-être des informations sur Harry Potter si ce n'est pas de lui qu'il s'agit, et en plus le protéger si cela s'avère nécessaire ...

Le visage joufflu de Prescott se mua en un "O" d'étonnement, alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce que voulait faire le ministre.

\- Et dans ce cas, que faites-vous du complice caché sous une cape ? Vous avez une idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

Il réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de déclarer :

\- Honnêtement, Prescott, je n'en sais absolument rien ...

* * *

 **De retour chez Ron et Hermione.**

Hermione ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Elle était mal.

Elle était très, très mal.

Et lorsqu'une tête rousse apparu en haut des escaliers, elle se maudit intérieurement pour avoir agit ainsi sans réfléchir.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione ? lui demanda Ron avec suspicion.

\- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Elle n'osait pas bouger. La sorcière restait devant la porte, espérant de cette façon empêcher Ron d'entrer. Même si en agissant ainsi, elle ne faisait qu'attirer son attention sur cette fameuse chambre ...

 _Tout ça pour un type que tu viens à peine de rencontrer ..._ pensa-t-elle. _Franchement ma vielle, tu deviens de plus en plus impulsive, et apparemment c'est mauvais pour toi._

Et voilà que la voix de la raison, celle qui parlait comme Harry dans son esprit, faisait aussi des siennes ...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rentres aussi tôt ? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne t'attendais pas avant ce soir.

\- J'ai bouclé mon dossier plus vite que prévu, et mon chef m'a autorisé à rentrer exceptionnellement. Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème que je sois là ? Je _vous_ dérange, peut-être ?

Hermione connaissait bien cet air et ce ton là. Ron avait toujours été jaloux, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec le mariage. Quand il était comme ça, il était non seulement blessé, mais en plus il se laissait complètement emporter par ses émotions, pour finir par s'excuser pendant des heures une fois qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Hermione connaissait ce petit manège par cœur, et il l'agaçait de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, son comportement était le sujet d'une bonne partie de leurs disputes.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, j'étais seule, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Oh, vraiment ? dit le roux sur un ton de colère. Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir, et _comme par hasard_ je te trouve soit disant seule dans la _chambre_. Personnellement, je trouve ça assez suspect, tu ne crois pas ?

Et voilà, c'était exactement ce genre de réaction qu'Hermione redoutait.

\- Alors maintenant je n'ai plus le droit d'aller dans ma propre chambre, dans ma propre maison, c'est ça ?! s'énerva-t-elle. Déjà que tu fais une crise quand je parle avec mes collègues, ou quand le boulanger me dit bonjour ... C'est à peine si je peux avoir une vie sociale sans que tu sois sur mon dos, à me surveiller et à me dire qui fréquenter ou non ! Tu m'étouffes, Ron ! Et crois-moi, si jamais tu continues à être aussi panaro, je vais vraiment finir par partir de cette putain de maison !

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux. Elle avait répondu à sa provocation. Elle n'aurais pas dû. Ron la fixait de ses yeux bleus, et Hermione ne baissait pas le regard. Elle était plus forte que ça, et si Ron devait laisser exploser toute la colère qu'elle le voyait retenir, et bien qu'il le fasse, elle en avait vu d'autres. L'ambiance était électrique.

De longues et pesantes secondes passèrent, puis, peu à peu, le visage de Ron finit par se détendre. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit avec un ton plus doux :

\- Hermione ... tu me jures sur la tête de Merlin que tu ne me mens pas ? Tu étais bel et bien seule ?

\- Oui, Ron. J'étais seule.

Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir, mais en l'occurrence elle n'avait pas le choix.

\- Et tu étais dans la chambre quand je suis arrivé, c'est bien ça ? C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas dans le salon ?

\- Oui, c'est pour ça.

La jeune femme se détendit un peu plus. Ron semblait plus apaisé, contre toute attente elle avait réussit à le canaliser.

Mais, alors qu'elle pensait la partie gagnée, son mari s'avança brusquement vers elle, le visage soudain plein de rage. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle poussa un cri, et en une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva projetée contre la porte, tandis que Ron plaquait violemment ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, respirant avec difficulté. Sous son air remplit de colère et de dégout, Hermione se sentit incroyablement petite, et comme prise au piège.

\- SI TU ETAIS DANS LA _CHAMBRE_ DIS MOI COMMENT LE VASE DU _COULOIR_ A PUT TOMBER ?! lui hurla-t-il au visage.

Son visage était déformé par une douleur sans nom, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Comment avaient-ils put en arriver là ? Eux qui étaient si amis par le passé, comment avaient-ils put ... ? Sentant une peur sournoise monter en elle, et son cœur cogner un peu plus fort, elle essaya tant bien que mal de rester calme.

\- R-Ron ... arrête, t-tu me fais peur ... bredouilla-t-elle

Mais pour toute réponse face à sa détresse, le roux se mit à ricaner.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Hermione. Allez avoue ! Tu étais avec ton amant, en train de prendre du bon temps, et tu as voulu le faire partir en douce ! Seulement je suis arrivé au mauvais moment, et maintenant il se retrouve piégé dans la chambre ! Je me trompe ?! C'est ça, hein ?! AVOUE !

Hermione se sentit profondément blessée qu'il puisse la croire capable d'une chose pareille. Il ne l'avait jamais accusée de le tromper, et cette perspective lui faisait apparemment perdre le peu de sang froid dont il disposait.

\- Mais enfin, Ron ! Je n'ai _pas_ d'amant ! C'est ridicule, arrête un peu ! Et éloigne-toi de moi !

Mais il n'entendait rien, comme absorbé par sa douleur.

\- Il y a quelques années je t'aurais crue, mais maintenant ... qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'en as pas prit un _uniquement_ pour que j'accepte ta demande de divorce ?!

Et voilà, on y revenait. Ron remettait toujours ce sujet sur le tapis pendant leurs disputes. Hermione eut une pensée pour Marcus qui devait tout entendre depuis son armoire, puis répondit d'un ton qu'elle voulait calme :

\- Crois-moi Ron, ce n'est pas mon genre. Jamais je ne te ferais un coup pareil, même en plein divorce. Et je veux que tu saches que ça me blesse que tu m'en croie capable.

Le rouquin se mit à bouillonner, rien ne semblait le convaincre. Alors, profitant du fait qu'Hermione avait baissé sa garde, il ouvrit brusquement la porte sur laquelle elle était appuyée, et déboula dans la chambre, manquant de faire tomber la jeune femme en arrière.

\- Ron ! Arrête ! Mais arrête enfin !

En temps normal, Hermione aurait trouvé la situation ridicule, et se serait moquée de son mari, attendant le pied ferme qu'il avoue s'être trompé. Seulement voilà, ses doutes lui paraitraient nettement moins ridicules quand il verrait Marcus enfermé dans l'armoire. N'osant pas bouger, elle sentit le désespoir l'envahir. Ron fouillait absolument partout, que se soit dans la salle de bain reliée à leur chambre, sous le lit ou derrière les rideaux. Sans le vouloir, presque par réflexe, Hermione jeta un œil inquiet vers l'armoire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse, et vite. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette situation, ou sinon c'était Marcus qui allait déguster. Mais elle avait beau essayer, son cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

Elle ne voyait aucune solution.

C'est alors que Ron surprit son regard, et se tourna vers la penderie. Lorsqu'il vit la crispation d'Hermione, il lui offrit un sourire narquois, fier de son coup, et il prit sa baguette en main tout en posant l'autre sur la poignée ...

Puis il l'ouvrit violemment, et son visage resta de marbre quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Hermione retint son souffle.

Ils était fichus. Marcus allait passer un sale quart d'heure alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

\- Il n'y a personne, s'étonna Ron.

Hermione fit de son mieux pour cacher l'immense soupir de soulagement qu'elle laissa échapper.

Marcus était partit.

Ses pensées se portèrent alors vers cet homme étrange, avec qui elle se sentait si à l'aise sans pour autant le connaître. Cet homme qu'elle déchiffrait comme un livre ouvert, et qu'elle était persuadé d'avoir déjà rencontré ... Et tandis que Ron, plus déconfit que jamais, s'excusait encore et encore, la Griffondor porta son regard vers la fenêtre.

Elle était ouverte.

Or elle était persuadée de l'avoir fermée. Elle en aurait mit sa main à couper.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Décidément, ce Marcus semblait réserver son lot de surprises ...

Ses pensées dérivèrent un peu, et elle se mit à repenser aux yeux de cet homme qui s'était échappé de son armoire. Elle était sûre de les avoir déjà vus, de les avoir déjà croisés, ils avaient une couleur si particulière ...

Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la couleur de ses yeux.

Pourtant ce n'était pas compliqué, un vrai jeu d'enfant ! Alors pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? Et étrangement, plus elle essayait de se concentrer sur leur couleur, et plus cette dernière lui échappait. Peu à peu, ce fut son visage qui devint flou et se troubla dans son esprit. Son image lui glissait entre les doigts, un peu comme lorsqu'on essaye de se souvenir des détails d'un rêve à son réveil ... Mais pourquoi son cerveau réagissait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Elle se rappela brusquement la réaction qu'il avait eut lorsqu'elle avait enlevé sa capuche, et qu'il avait put voir son visage.

" Est-ce que tu me vois ?" lui avait-il demandé.

Cette question lui avait semblée tellement étrange, et pourtant maintenant que son apparence lui échappait, elle semblait avoir un sens caché. Comme si, elle, plus qu'aucun autre, aurait dû comprendre quelque chose. Comme si elle aurait dû voir quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux des autres. Pendant un moment, elle avait eut cette impression, ce sentiment qu'elle le connaissait, et elle avait faillit mettre le doigt dessus ... jusqu'à ce que Ron n'arrive.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensée voir ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Pendant son raisonnement, Ron avait continué de s'excuser.

\- ... et je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, mais je te promets de faire des efforts, Hermione. J'aurais dû te croire quand tu disais être seule, pardonne-moi. Et tu sais, je suis sûr que si tu me laissais une dernière chance, je pourrais te montrer que je peux être celui qu'il te faut, et qu'on pourrait laisser cette stupide histoire de divorce derrière nous ...

Les dernières paroles de son discourt firent réagir la jeune femme. Elle ne faisait même plus attention à ses sautes d'humeur, à ses crises de jalousies qui se finissaient toujours par des heures d'excuses, pour ensuite recommencer le lendemain. Elle ne faisait plus attention à leur disputes incessantes, à leurs conflits, à leurs désaccords. C'était presque devenu leur routine. Une tasse d'engueulades le matin, avec un zeste de mauvaise foi et une bonne louche de non-dits. Leur relation devenait presque toxique, et elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Ce divorce n'est pas stupide, il est _nécessaire_. Et crois-moi, ce sera beaucoup mieux pour nous deux, déclarât-elle.

Elle fit alors demi-tour, afin d'échapper à cette ambiance et à cette conversation qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Mais Ron la retint par le bras, et lui demanda d'un ton suppliant, presque douloureux.

\- Mais _pourquoi_ ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux divorcer ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas entre nous ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me le dire ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Soit Ron se voilait la face, soit il essayait vraiment de réparer les pots cassés, malgré son mauvais caractère. Mais, et c'était triste à dire, de son côté elle ne voulait même plus essayer.

\- Hermione, s'il te plait, dis-moi à quel moment ça a arrêté de marcher entre nous ...

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux devenir plus humides. Elle s'était mentit à elle même pendant des années, et elle avait mentit à Ron. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse, et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Mais, complètement aveuglée par le chagrin, elle s'était bercée d'illusions ... Et voilà où elle en était aujourd'hui.

On récolte toujours ce que l'on sème, et elle l'apprenait à ses dépends.

\- Je suis désolée Ron, dit-elle. Mais entre nous, ça n'a jamais marché.

Elle savait qu'elle lui brisait le cœur, une fois encore. Elle savait que ces paroles lui avaient fait mal. Mais elle ne pouvait plus mentir. Elle ne voulait plus faire semblant.

Alors elle détourna les yeux, évitant autant que possible ce regard océan braqué sur elle.

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

Et voilà ^^

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue pour poster ce chapitre, et j'espère vous avoir donné quelques réponses. Bien sûr, on ne sais toujours pas ce qu'a fait Harry pendant tout ce temps, ni quel est cet "ordre de Merlin" dans le titre. Mais un peu patience, vous aurez des réponses un jour !

S'il a des choses qui ne sont pas claire, parce que je ne développe pas assez ou autre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et à me poser des questions.

Vous pouvez aussi me laisser des reviews pour m'encourager !

On se retrouve au chapitre 4 ! ;)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs, souvenirs ...**

\- Je suis désolée Ron, dit-elle. Mais entre nous, ça n'a jamais marché.

Hermione savait qu'elle lui brisait le cœur, une fois encore. Elle savait que ces paroles lui avaient fait mal. Mais elle ne pouvait plus mentir. Elle ne voulait plus faire semblant.

Alors elle détourna les yeux, évitant autant que possible ce regard océan braqué sur elle.

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

Tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin après cette dispute, c'était de calme. De quelque chose de reposant, afin de se vider l'esprit. De quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier un moment toutes ces tentions avec Ron. Presque instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, qui était devenu son seul réconfort dans ces moments là. Le regard soudain plus vif, et un léger sourire au lèvres, ses doigts effleurèrent la reliure en cuir de ces ouvrages qui l'avaient accompagnés toute sa vie, qui avaient vieillis avec elle et qui l'avaient aidés à se sortir d'un bon nombre de situations dangereuses. Les titres défilaient devant ses yeux, les uns après les autres, écris par des sorciers des quatre coins du monde. Chacun de ces livres lui permettait de s'évader, de rêver à une autre vie, dans d'autre lieux et avec d'autres personnes. Ou plutôt avec _une_ personne en particulier ... Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit, et se reconcentra sur ses livres.

Elle aurait put lire n'importe lequel d'entre eux. De toute façon, elle les connaissait presque tous par cœur.

Mais celui dont elle avait envie à ce moment précis, ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. C'était celui qui était le plus cher à son cœur, mais qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais eut le courage de ressortir.

Avec d'infinies précautions, comme s'il était fait de verre, elle sortit _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ de la bibliothèque. Elle dut d'ailleurs souffler sur la première de couverture, qui avait accumulé une bonne couche de poussière au fil du temps. Puis elle s'installa sur son fauteuil préféré, le cœur serré sans trop savoir pourquoi, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, et elle tourna une page.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit des pas descendre les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit Ron passer devant elle, et se rendre dans l'entrée pour prendre son manteau.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi, c'est important ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

La sorcière poussa un profond soupir. De son côté, Ron dut se rendre compte qu'il était un peu agressif, et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Je vais chez Ginny, ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

En réalité, ils s'étaient vus il y a trois jours. Mais Ron allait toujours voir sa sœur quand il en avait assez de se disputer avec celle qui était encore sa femme pour le moment, donc elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit sans même un au revoir pour Hermione. Il lui jeta tout de même un regard remplit d'un mélange de tristesse, de lassitude et de regrets avant de partir, puis il ferma la porte.

Mais cela, Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Au contraire, son esprit était captivé par _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas lu ? Deux, trois, quatre ans ?

Non. Cela faisait très précisément sept ans qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert ce livre.

Sept ans ...

En fait, elle ne l'avait pas rouvert depuis qu'Harry était ... depuis qu'il avait disparu. Oui, c'était cela. Il avait seulement disparu, puisque maintenant Hermione avait la preuve qu'il était encore en vie quelque part : sa baguette, qui était actuellement en possession de Marcus. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sache comment il l'avait obtenue, dans quelle boutique il l'avait achetée, à qui il avait parlé ... S'il y avait ne serait-ce que la plus infime chance qu'elle retrouve Harry sain et sauf, elle la saisirait sans hésiter. Mais sans la moindre information, sans savoir où chercher, elle n'irait pas bien loin.

Seulement voilà, Marcus s'était envolé dans la nature.

Ne parvenant pas à se concentrer, Hermione referma le livre avec un soupir, et ferma les yeux. Une part d'elle savait pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais relu. C'était parce que ce livre était lié à sa vie à Poudlard, à son enfance, à sa vie avec Harry et Ron, à une période où les choses n'étaient pas encore trop difficiles. Des centaines de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit, concernant tous les années passées à Poudlard avec Harry. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train, quand le troll l'avait attaquée, quand ils avaient récupéré la pierre philosophale. Puis ses recherches sur la chambre des secrets, leurs visites chez Hagrid, la libération de Sirius, le tournois des trois sorciers, le bal de noël, ses matchs de Quiddtch, l'ordre du phénix, et enfin la chasse aux horcruxes. Parmi ces souvenirs, elle se remémorait leurs discussions, leurs disputes et leurs éclats de rires. Il y avait aussi toutes ces fois où elle l'avait prit dans ses bras, ces moments où elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux ou quand elle posait sa tête contre son épaule.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre la nature de sa relation avec lui. Après tout, lorsqu'on a onze, douze puis quinze ans, on n'a pas le recul nécessaire pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'on a sous les yeux. Elle avait finit par comprendre, par s'avouer qu'il n'était ni son frère ni son ami, mais elle l'avait fait trop tard. Elle n'avait jamais put le lui dire. Il avait disparu avant.

Hermione sentait des larmes perler à ses yeux, et un étau lui serrer la gorge.

En ce moment même, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi, je dis bien _n'importe quoi_ pour serrer Harry contre elle. Pour être réellement heureuse, pour pouvoir sourire de nouveau au moins une seule fois dans sa vie. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas passé les sept dernières années sans décrocher le moindre sourire, mais si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elle faisait bonne figure uniquement dans le but de rassurer ses proches. De leur montrer qu'elle était plus forte que ça, qu'elle était capable d'aller de l'avant. Seulement si on regardait plus attentivement, on se rendait bien compte que lorsqu'elle souriait ou se mettait à rire, il y avait toujours une lueur de profonde tristesse au fond de son regard. Comme si, malgré tout, une part d'elle était toujours absente. Ou comme si, à chaque éclat de rire, elle réalisait que plus rien ne sera comme avant, que plus jamais elle ne pourra rire et sourire avec Harry. Même après tout ce temps, à chaque moment de bonheur elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle, à la recherche de ces yeux verts caractéristiques, et de ces cheveux en bataille. Même après tout ce temps, elle agissait comme s'il était encore là. Elle voulait encore parler et rire avec lui.

Mais Harry n'était pas là.

Hermione serra ses jambes contre elle, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans ce petit geste. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était effacer ce vide immense au creux de sa poitrine. C'était oublier les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, et qu'elle de prenait même pas la peine d'essuyer. Mais ça, même Ron n'en avait jamais été capable.

Pourquoi, après toutes ces années, cela faisait toujours aussi mal ?

Et pourquoi fallait-il que tous ces souvenirs reviennent maintenant ?

Elle tourna la question plusieurs fois dans sa tête, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'évidence lui saute aux yeux.

 _C'est Marcus,_ s'étonna la sorcière. _C'est lui qui fait remonter tous ces souvenirs en moi ..._

Mais pourquoi lui en particulier, cela elle l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était l'élément déclencheur qui l'avait de nouveau mise en face du passé. Il avait réussit à faire remonter toutes ces émotions, qu'elle avait jusqu'ici soigneusement enfouies dans l'espoir de les oublier. En fait, il y avait quelque chose chez lui, peut-être dans son attitude ou dans sa façon de parler, qui la ramenait à l'époque de Poudlard. Et cela ne faisait que l'intriguer encore plus.

Essuyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux, Hermione rangea son livre et prit son manteau. C'était devenu trop pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, ou sinon elle allait étouffer. Il fallait qu'elle respire, qu'elle oublie, qu'elle chasse ces souvenirs qui lui faisaient si mal.

Même après tout ce temps, certaines blessures ne cicatrisent jamais, et la sienne était restée grande ouverte.

* * *

 **Dix minutes plus tôt.**

Harry atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Sa respiration se coupa lors de l'impact (certes, il ne sautait "que" du premier étage, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose plus agréable), puis il se releva péniblement.

Il chancela, tangua un peu et se rattrapa au premier poteau venu.

Il n'allait pas bien. Il sentait que cela allait recommencer.

Après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, caché dans cette petite armoire, il aurait put réagir d'un millier de façons différentes. Il aurait put en sortir, et aller défendre Hermione face à la colère de Ron. Il aurait put s'étonner de les voir aussi tendus, de voir que leur relation était aussi chaotique. Il aurait put être à la fois heureux qu'Hermione ne soit pas amoureuse de Ron, et en même temps déchiré parce que son meilleur ami était en train de vivre. Ou alors il aurait put rester dans l'armoire, et prendre le risque de se faire découvrir par Ron, pour ensuite devoir subir sa colère.

Mais non.

En fait, il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Il sentait sa respiration devenir plus difficile, la lumière du soleil lui brûler atrocement les yeux, et un bruit suraigus lui déchirer les tympans. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il s'accrochait tant bien que mal à ce poteau dans l'espoir de ne pas s'effondrer au sol. C'était comme si le monde autour de lui tournait à une vitesse folle, tout tanguait tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, et chaque bruit était décuplé de sorte à résonner atrocement dans tout son être.

 _Non, non, non ... pas ça, pas encore ..._ se répétait-il inlassablement.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans l'armoire. Dès ce moment, prisonnier dans le noir, il s'était sentit incroyablement vulnérable. Toute son enfance passée dans le placard à balais du 4, Privet Drive, était remontée en un éclair. Il avait été obligé d'en sortir, malgré les recommandations d'Hermione.

Il se souvenait de la peur qu'il avait ressentit, alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans, enfermé tout seul sous l'escalier en pleine nuit. Il se souvenait de sa solitude, de son manque d'amour et d'affection, de sa volonté d'être reconnu par sa tante et son oncle. Il se souvenait de cette sensation d'y être prisonnier, d'être considéré comme une nuisance lorsqu'il y retournait chaque été. Il se souvenait de sa colère face au rejet de sa famille, de sa solitude quand Ron et Hermione ne lui donnaient pas de nouvelles. Toutes ces émotions le submergeaient violemment, tous ces souvenirs le torturaient à chaque seconde. Des phrases cinglantes, gravées à jamais dans son esprit, tournaient en boucle dans sa tête...

 _Tu ne vaux rien. Tu n'es personne_ , disait la voix sournoise de son esprit. _Personne ne tiens à toi, tu n'as pas de famille. Tu es inutile, une perte de place, une perte de temps, contrairement à ton cousin. Tu ne mérite pas d'avoir des amis, tu ne fais que les tuer. C'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont morts, à cause de toi qu'ils sont malheureux, tout est à cause de toi. Cela a toujours été de ta faute, uniquement de ta faute ..._

Mais Harry ne voulait pas de cette voix. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, ce qu'elle disait ne pouvait pas être vrai.

 _Une constante ... Il me faut une constante, je dois trouver une constante ..._ se répétait-il.

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toute l'énergie qu'il déployait pour parvenir à se contrôler de nouveau, il n'y parvenait pas. Il sentait peu à peu une rage destructrice monter en lui, se nourrissant de ce sentiment d'abandon qui l'envahissait. Il tremblait de plus en plus, et c'était comme si ses poumons était compressés, comme si un poids énorme lui écrasait le torse et que son cœur allait exploser. Et ça faisait mal. Tellement, tellement mal ...

 _Il faut que je me contrôle, il faut ... que je me ... contrôle ..._

Rien à faire. La colère montait, et une envie destructrice de déchainer sa rage commençait à prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et le goût métallique du sang remplissait sa bouche. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus se contrôler ? Pourtant, il avait passé les sept dernières années à apprendre, à essayer encore et encore de rester maître de lui-même. Alors pourquoi, une fois rentré chez lui, il n'y parvenait plus ? Mais le plus grave dans tout cela, c'était qu'il s'agissait de sa deuxième crise en deux jours. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas normal.

Malheureusement, exactement comme cette fois où il était sortit du building de Ginny et Malefoy, absolument rien autour de lui ne lui permettait de trouver cette constante qu'il cherchait tant. Il y avait trop de bruit, entre les voitures et les animaux et les passants. C'était l'anarchie, aussi bien autour de lui qu'à l'intérieur de son esprit.

 _Je ne vais pas y arriver, je ne vais pas y arriver, je ne vais pas ..._

Soudain, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et une voix qui lui semblait à la fois sproche et incroyablement lointaine se mit à lui parler :

\- Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il n'avait pas la force de répondre, mais cette pression sur son épaule, à la fois ferme et amicale, lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre. Peu à peu, la voix de cet inconnu l'aida à se calmer, et il s'aida de ce sentiment pour revenir à son état normal. Il sentit à peine qu'on le déplaçait vers un banc, mais déjà il commençait à se sentir mieux.

Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais ce simple geste, cette simple sensation d'une main pour le soutenir lui avait servit de constante, et avait lentement calmé sa douleur.

Au bout de quelques instants, le monde qui lui semblait si trouble et si flou revint à la normale, et Harry put enfin identifier son sauveur.

Et, à sa plus grande surprise, c'était Ron lui-même qui était venu l'aider.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ? Il faut que j'appelle un médicomage ? lui demanda le rouquin.

\- N-non, ça ira, merci.

Il chercha dans le regard de son ami le moindre indice lui indiquant qu'il le reconnaissait, mais le simple fait que son ami l'ait vouvoyé était déjà mauvais signe. Ron le regarda quelques instants, comme pour s'assurer qu'Harry allait vraiment bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Vous avez rencontré un détraqueur ?

Un détraqueur ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mais le survivant ne se sentait pas la force de lui expliquer en détail cette sorte de crise de panique qu'il avait eue. Alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. En voyant ce geste, Ron eut un regard compatissant, et sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, les détraqueurs sont les pires d'entre tous, lui dit-il. Surtout après tous les problèmes qu'ils nous ont causés. Normalement, le sortilège du patronus permet de les repousser, mais si vous avez du mal à en produire un, il existe des groupes spéciaux mis en place par le ministère qui pourraient vous aider.

Harry hocha la tête, et mordit dans la chocogrenouille. Le gout chaud et sucré du chocolat sur sa langue lui faisait un bien fou, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Ron resta encore avec lui quelques instants, lui redemanda s'il n'avait pas besoin d'un médicomage, puis il finit par prendre congé. En regardant son meilleur ami lui tourner le dos, le survivant sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais en même temps, il se sentait relativement bien.

Sa crise était passée, et l'aide que lui avait apportée son ami d'enfance lui faisait chaud au cœur. Même s'il n'était personne aux yeux de Ron, le rouquin s'était tout de même arrêté parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Toujours assit sur ce banc, ne sachant que faire, toutes les pensées d'Harry se tournèrent vers son meilleur ami. Il resta ainsi un long moment, immobile, lorsque le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvrait le sortit de sa torpeur. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

C'était Hermione qui sortait de chez elle.

Harry se releva, encore un peu affaiblit, puis commença à se diriger vers elle. Puis il s'arrêta brusquement, interloqué. Hermione ne semblait pas bien, ses yeux était rougis et gonflés, comme si elle avait pleuré. Il détestait la voir ainsi, et si le survivant s'écoutait, il se serait immédiatement dirigé vers elle pour la consoler et essayer de faire naître un sourire sur son visage. Seulement voilà. Il n'était personne. Au plutôt, à ses yeux, il n'était pas Harry. Il était seulement Marcus. Et la jeune femme aurait sûrement trouvé déplacé qu'un inconnu se dirige vers elle, la prenne dans ses bras et se mette à lui parler comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus.

Cependant d'un autre côté, Harry refusait de la laisser seule dans cet état. Elle avait l'air tellement triste qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Son choix était fait. Il allait la suivre, ou du moins la surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Alors il ouvrit son sac à dos qu'il avait toujours avec lui, et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son père, qu'il avait soigneusement gardée avec lui au fil des ans. Il s'accorda cinq secondes supplémentaire pour s'assurer que sa crise était réellement passée, puis il se mit à suivre son amie tout en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, bien évidemment.

* * *

Hermione marchait au hasard, inconsciente du fait qu'il n'y avait non pas une, mais _deux_ personnes qui la suivaient en ce moment même.

Et si son esprit n'était pas aussi occupé, elle aurait peut-être aperçu l'une d'entre elles, à savoir la seule qui ne se cachait pas sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle laissait ses pas la guider. Ses pensées étaient une fois de plus tournée vers Harry. Il était vivant, elle en était à présent certaine. Mais des milliers de questions restaient sans réponses. Pourquoi Marcus avait-il retrouvé sa baguette en France ? Est-ce qu'Harry se trouvait là-bas ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne donnait-il aucun signe de vie ? Pourquoi aller en France, plus qu'ailleurs ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi partir sans donner la moindre nouvelle ? Parce qu'Hermione était sûre d'une chose : si Harry avait dû partir, ce n'était sûrement pas de son plein gré. Après la guerre, la seule chose dont il avait eut envie c'était une vie tranquille, normale, sans problèmes. Il aurait voulu vivre avec ses amis et sa famille adoptive, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne serait partit volontairement alors qu'ils étaient en train de gagner. Et même s'il l'avait fait, il leur aurait au moins laissé une lettre, une explication.

 _Peut-être qu'il a des problèmes_ , se dit-elle. _Peut-être que cela fait sept ans qu'il est seul, qu'il a besoin de notre aide, et qu'au lieu de cela nous ne faisons que pleurer sur sa mort ?_

Elle aurait bien aimé parler de tout cela avec Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna voire même avec Drago. Mais elle savait pertinemment que ses amis ne la prendraient pas au sérieux. Contrairement à eux, elle n'avait jamais réellement accepté l'idée qu'Harry soit mort, et elle savait parfaitement qu'ils la prenaient pour une folle à cause de ça. D'ailleurs, Ginny et Drago étaient persuadés que c'était pour ça que sa relation avec Ron battait de l'aile, parce que le fantôme d'Harry planait encore et toujours au-dessus d'eux. Et c'était une théorie qui, en soit, avait une part de vérité malgré tout.

C'est alors qu'Hermione réalisa quelque chose. Certes jusqu'ici ses amis pensaient qu'elle était folle, mais maintenant elle pouvait leur prouver ce qu'elle avançait, puisque Marcus avait la baguette d'Harry ! Si elle pouvait la leur montrer, peut-être qu'alors ils finiraient par la prendre au sérieux.

 _Seulement, pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que je le retrouve ..._

Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle avait marché pendant un long moment, sans faire attention où elle mettait les pieds. Mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas totalement marché au hasard malgré tout. Parce que ses pas l'avaient naturellement menés ... jusqu'au cimetière.

Elle resta sur place un moment, ne sachant que faire, puis finit par se décider à entrer.

Et, comme toujours, deux ombres la suivaient.

Les gravillons crissaient sous ses pieds, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait ici. Plusieurs tombes se succédaient, d'un gris morne et sans vie. Certaines d'entre elles étaient peu entretenues, voire en ruines, tandis que d'autres croulaient sous les fleurs. Etrangement, en entrant dans ce lieu, Hermione eut comme l'impression que l'air autour d'elle devenait plus froid, alors même qu'un frisson glacé lui parcourait le dos. Serrant ses bras tout contre elle comme pour se tenir chaud, elle continua d'avancer, pour finir par arriver devant deux tombes identiques, disposées l'une à côté de l'autre.

Sur la première, on pouvait lire écrit en lettres argentées : "A la mémoire de Fred Weasley, un fils, un frère et un ami. 01/04/1978 - 02/05/1998". Hermione s'accroupit devant, et en un tour de baguette fit apparaître un petit bouquet d'asphodèles, symbolisant les regrets du passé. Sur la seconde, toujours en lettres d'argent, se lisait "A la mémoire de Georges Weasley, un ami, un frère et un fils. 01/04/1978 - 15/03/2003". Cette fois-ci, des perce-neige vinrent décorer la tombe, représentant l'espoir de jours meilleurs. La sorcière resta silencieuse un moment, se remémorant avec nostalgie les farces de ces inséparables jumeaux, puis alla sur les tombes suivantes. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait qu'une seule tombe, qui était cependant dédiée à la mémoire de deux personnes : "Arthur Weasley, 06/02/1950 - 15/03/2003, et Molly Weasley, 30/10/1950 - 15/03/2003, des parents aimants et un couple heureux". Hermione hésita un moment, puis fit apparaître des pervenches. Ces fleurs évoquaient un doux souvenir. C'était parfait.

Elle se releva, un sourire triste aux lèvres. La Grande Purge avait fait beaucoup de victimes, dont Georges, Arthur et Molly. Ron et Ginny avaient été complètement dévastés. Mais à présent, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient souhaiter c'était qu'ils se trouvent dans un monde meilleur, loin de tous les problèmes que la vie pouvait apporter.

Enfin, Hermione se dirigea vers une dernière tombe, se situant légèrement à l'écart. Elle était assez simple, et entourée de verdure. Quelques fleurs s'y trouvaient déjà, et on pouvait y lire l'inscription suivante : "Harry James Potter, 31/07/1980 - 02/05/1998, un ami, un camarade et un héro."

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra un peu plus. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait simplement écrit "Juste Harry" comme épitaphe sur cette tombe. Parce qu'il n'était pas seulement un héro, il n'était pas seulement le survivant. Il était aussi un garçon comme les autres, qui n'avait jamais put avoir de vie comme les autres. Il était Harry, tout simplement. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son enterrement, le même jour que celui de Fred. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à l'époque, c'était un cercueil vide ... Lentement, elle s'accroupit, et d'un geste délicat fit apparaître une couronne de fleur. Mais pas n'importe quelles fleurs. Des ipomées, signifiant une amitié dévouée et pouvant être vues comme une déclaration d'amour.

Hermione essuya une larme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici.

 _Cri-cri-cric_

La brune sursauta, et regarda qui était l'inconnu qui venait de pénétrer dans le cimetière.

C'était Marcus. Les graviers venaient de crisser sous ses pieds.

Hermione ne put que sourire à cette coïncidence, bien qu'elle ne sache pas que ce n'en était pas vraiment une, et qu'Harry s'était finalement décidé à retirer sa cape lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'elle se trouvait devant sa propre tombe. Il s'approcha en silence, et une fois placé à côté d'elle il observa attentivement les tombes qu'elle venait de fleurir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione crut déceler une intense émotion dans son regard. Bien que Marcus n'ai jamais rencontré ces personnes, voir ces tombes semblait l'affecter autant que s'il s'agissait de sa propre famille.

Et tandis qu'il restait là, à les contempler, Hermione en profita pour détailler un peu plus son visage.

Ses yeux étaient verts.

Ce n'était pas une couleur très commune, et pourtant elle avait réussit à l'oublier dès l'instant où il était partit le matin même. Etrange ...

Ses cheveux étaient noirs, en bataille.

Et il avait des lunettes ...

Hermione eut soudain l'horrible sensation qu'elle touchait du doigt quelque chose de très important. De vital même. Elle avait l'intime conviction de l'avoir déjà vu, elle était persuadé qu'à un moment où à un autre, Marcus avait fait partie de sa vie. Mais quand ? Et pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? Plus elle essayait de s'en souvenir, et plus elle avait le sentiment qu'elle s'éloignait de la réponse, comme si elle lui glissait entre les doigts. C'était horriblement frustrant.

"Est-ce que tu me vois ?", lui avait-il demandé.

Mais que devait-elle voir ? Elle scrutait à présent chaque détail de son visage, de la courbe de ses sourcils à la forme de sa mâchoire. Et au fond d'elle, la sorcière sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle avait déjà détaillé ce visage. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de le reconnaître ?

Et tandis que Marcus faisait apparaître des gardénias au milieu des ipomées, elle finit par lui demander :

\- Mais qui es-tu exactement ?

Marcus la regarda étrangement, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas. Plus je te regarde et plus j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas Marcus. Ou plutôt que tu es quelqu'un d'autre, et que je suis sensée voir ce quelqu'un d'autre ...

Mais Marcus ne répondit pas, son regard était fixé sur la tombe d'Harry.

Hermione quand à elle réfléchissait intensément. _Il a des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs_ , se disait-elle. _Des yeux verts ... des lunettes ... et des cheveux noirs ..._

C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée. Une idée complètement improbable, complètement irréaliste, mais une idée qui réussit tout de même à lui faire retenir son souffle et à faire battre son cœur. Et tout était sous ses yeux depuis le début ? Et si quelque chose l'avait empêché de faire le lien depuis sa rencontre avec lui ? Et s'il suffisait d'un petit geste, d'un petit détail pour tout mettre à jour ? Peut-être qu'elle se trompait, ou peut-être que le chagrin lui donnait des idées folles. Mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte, cette idée n'était pas si bête que ça ...

Toujours pleine de doutes face à sa nouvelle théorie, la sorcière prit une grande inspiration pour se risquer à parler, mais il la devança en lui coupant la parole :

\- Dis moi Hermione, tu m'a bien dis que le Ministère surveillait ma baguette ?

Un léger silence plana. Elle avait sentit un début de peur dans sa voix.

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

\- Et est-ce qu'ils sont capables de me localiser _même_ quand je ne jette pas un sortilège interdit ?

\- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me deman- ...

Soudain, elle comprit son inquiétude. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il venait de faire apparaître des gardénias ... avec sa propre baguette.

Donc le ministère les savait où ils se trouvaient. Elle le regarda avec une lueur de panique.

\- Nous devons partir, et vite ! dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour transplaner.

Mais soudain son regard sembla s'arrêter sur quelque chose se trouvant derrière elle. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, et brusquement il se jeta sur elle.

\- ATTENTION ! hurla-t-il alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux projetés au sol.

Tout ce qu'Hermione entendit, ce fut le bruit d'une explosion qui lui déchira les tympans. Un énorme nuages de poussière les entoura, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Elle sentit une douleur aigüe lui transpercer l'épaule, une pierre lui frapper violemment le crâne, puis le monde autour d'elle commença à devenir plus trouble.

\- Non, non, non ! criait-il. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie reste avec moi !

La dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce furent deux yeux verts braqués sur elle tandis qu'il prenait son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains. Puis soudain, ce fut le trou noir et elle perdit connaissance.

Elle ne vit pas Harry la défendre tant bien que mal contre les dizaines d'aurors qui les attaquaient, avant de la serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, et de transplaner avec elle en tout urgence. Elle ne vit pas les aurors constater avec frustration leur disparition quelques secondes plus tard, puis réparer les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés avant de s'en aller à leur tour. Et elle ne vit pas non plus cette ombre, celle qui les suivait depuis un moment déjà, observer la scène avec un air impassible.

Cette ombre, qui savait parfaitement comment ne pas se faire remarquer, était restée cachée derrière un arbre pendant toute la durée de la scène. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de déclarer d'une voix grave et masculine :

\- Fait attention Harry, fait attention. Nous t'avons accordé trois jours pour faire ton choix. Si d'ici demain soir tu ne t'es pas décidé, je jure sur ma vie que te trouverai, et je te ramènerai par la force s'il le faut.

Puis l'ombre disparu aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée.

* * *

Voilà ^^

Oui, je sais que ce chapitre est beaucoup trop court, mais j'ai vraiment eut du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps, et comme j'essaye de poster assez régulièrement je m'excuse d'avance si certains d'entre vous le trouvent moins travaillé que les autres. Promis, je me rattraperai sur le prochain !

Et pour la petite anecdote, vous avez dû remarquer que chaque fleur qu'Hermione fait apparaître a une signification. Donc j'ai voulu faire de même pour Harry, et les gardénias qu'il fait apparaître sont un symbole de sincérité et d'amour caché. Donc on peut le voir comme une réponse aux ipomées qu'Hermione dépose sur sa tombe ^^

Sinon comme d'habitude, laissez-moi des reviews !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Partir ou rester

**Chapitre 5 : Partir ou rester**

\- Fait attention Harry, fait attention. Nous t'avons accordé trois jours pour faire ton choix. Si d'ici demain soir tu ne t'es pas décidé, je jure sur ma vie que te trouverai, et je te ramènerai par la force s'il le faut.

Puis l'ombre disparu aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée.

* * *

Harry était prit dans un tourbillon de couleurs de de formes allant à toute allure, le monde se tordait et se déformait autour de lui tandis qu'il serrait le corps inanimé d'Hermione contre lui comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, la sensation d'écrasement disparu, et ils apparurent dans un craquement sonore devant la porte de Ron et Hermione.

Harry mit un peu de temps à se remettre du transplanage, et une fois en état de réfléchir correctement il se concentra sur Hermione qui reposait encore dans ses bras.

\- Hermione ?! s'exclama-t-il. Hermione, tu vas bien ? Répond-moi je t'en prie !

Mais elle ne réagissait pas. C'était à peine s'il l'entendait respirer. Heureusement que le sort ne les avait pas touchés directement, sinon il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état elle se serait trouvé actuellement ... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés, afin de les dégager de son visage et de mieux juger son état. Elle en ressortit poisseuse et pleine de sang, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver sa peur et sa panique. Hermione avait besoin d'un médicomage, et vite. Seulement avec le ministère à leurs trousses, Harry hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter. Sans oublier le fait que si les aurors comprenaient qu'ils avaient blessé l'un d'entre eux, ils feraient sûrement le tour des hôpitaux lors de leurs recherches.

Il n'avait donc qu'une seule solution : soigner lui-même Hermione, en implorant Merlin pour qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de travers.

Soudain, la jeune femme poussa un léger gémissement, et remua la tête.

\- Hermione, tu m'entends ?! s'exclama Harry. Reste avec moi !

Ses yeux papillonnaient et elle était très pâle, mais elle bougea tout de même la tête de haut en bas pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu. Collée contre son torse, elle jetait de petits regards aux alentour comme pour essayer de comprendre où elle se trouvait.

\- Parfait, dit Harry avec un immense soulagement. J'ai transplané devant chez toi, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide si je veux ouvrir la porte. Est-ce que tu peux tenir debout ?

Elle essaya de parler mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, donc elle dû de nouveau hocher la tête. Harry ne savait pas si elle avait réellement conscience de ce qu'il se passait, mais tant qu'elle répondait et réagissait un minimum au son de sa voix cela lui convenait. Une fois Hermione sur ses pieds, elle chancela un moment et s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui servir d'appui, puis le survivant sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la serrure et dit :

\- Alohom- ...

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Hermione venait de l'interrompre en posant la main sur sa baguette. Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que la blessure de son épaule saignait si abondamment que le sang glissait le long de son bras, laissant quelques tâche de sang sur le sol ainsi que sur sa baguette. Elle se mit à murmurer quelque chose, et il dû se pencher et se concentrer à l'extrême pour comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

\- Trop ... dangereux ... lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Prends ... la ... mienne ...

Dans un premier temps il la regarda d'un air perplexe, puis la réalité le rattrapa brusquement. Quel crétin il faisait ! Dans la précipitation, il avait voulu utiliser sa propre baguette, et donc indiquer leur nouvel emplacement aux aurors ! Sans l'intervention d'Hermione ils auraient été surplace en une fraction de seconde ! Se maudissant intérieurement, il prit la baguette d'Hermione, qu'elle avait faite tomber au sol, et jeta finalement son alohomora. La porte s'ouvrit en un déclic, et il pénétra à l'intérieur aussi rapidement que possible tout en soutenant la jeune femme. A peine entré, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le canapé, où il y installa son amie tout en évitant de la brusquer ou d'aggraver ses blessures. Quand son regard se porta de nouveau sur elle, il constata qu'elle avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Harry se précipita alors vers la bibliothèque en espérant y trouver un livre sur les sorts de soin, mais soit Hermione n'en possédait pas soit il était beaucoup trop nerveux, et le stress lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. C'était une sensation horrible, et même en temps de guerre il ne s'était jamais trouvé dans un tel état de panique.

\- Réfléchit Harry, réfléchit ! répétait-il tout en se frappant le crâne de la paume de la main. Tu connais forcément un sort pour soigner les blessures ... Allez, allez, réfléchit un peu ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état !

Soudain, il fut frappé d'une illumination. Mais évidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il se rua vers son amie, s'accroupit près d'elle, et tout en passant sa baguette le long de ses blessures, il murmura :

\- Vulnera Sanentur ... Vulnera Sanentur ...

Intérieurement, Harry remercia son ancien professeur de potions pour lui avoir fait découvrir cette formule. Certes, à l'époque c'était suite à un duel avec Malefoy qui avait mal tourné, mais aujourd'hui elle sauvait la vie d'Hermione. Peu à peu, ses plaies se refermèrent, certes avec assez peu d'efficacité puisqu'il n'utilisait pas sa propre baguette, mais au moins il n'avait pas aggravé les choses. Il fit de même pour sa blessure au bras, qui fit lentement place à une peau toute neuve. Puis quand il eut terminé il posa une main sur le front d'Hermione ...

Mais à peine avait-il touché sa peau qu'il la retira vivement. Elle était brûlante de fièvre ...

\- Hermione, tu es toujours avec moi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il pensait qu'à cause du fait que la baguette de la sorcière ne lui répondait pas parfaitement, le sort de soin n'avait pas été aussi efficace que prévu. Certes elle ne saignait plus, mais elle était toujours aussi pâle, et était maintenant en train de trembler sous l'effet de la fièvre.

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémit Harry avec désespoir.

Tout ça pour avoir fait apparaître une fleur sur sa propre tombe ... Non mais quel crétin !

Tout en reprenant Hermione dans ses bras, Harry culpabilisait comme jamais. Encore une fois, quelqu'un était blessé à cause de lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que c'étaient les problèmes qui venaient à lui, il venait de se prouver qu'il était également assez stupide et irresponsable pour les créer lui-même. Et tout cela retombait sur Hermione.

En fait, en cet instant même, il s'était rarement autant détesté ni autant dégoûté.

Une fois parvenu à l'étage, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et installa Hermione sur son lit. Il en profita pour lui retirer sa veste et ses chaussures, remit en place la couverture et descendit chercher une bassine d'eau froide et un linge. Parce qu'évidemment, les sorciers étant fidèles à eux-mêmes, ils n'utilisaient sûrement pas de doliprane contre la fièvre ... Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais intéressé aux sorts de soin ?

Pestant encore et toujours contre lui-même, il utilisa un récurvite pour nettoyer les tâches de sang sur le canapé et devant l'entrée, puis il retourna voir Hermione. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Lentement, presque avec affection, Harry humidifia le linge et le déposa sur son front. Rien qu'à ce simple geste, elle lui parut plus détendue, ce qui lui permi également de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Le survivant resta silencieux de longues minutes.

Peu à peu, tout en humidifiant son front, son esprit se mit à divaguer et à rêver d'une autre vie, une vie où il n'aurait pas été obligé de partir.

Il la contemplait, détaillant chaque partie de son visage, en admiration devant la femme incroyable qu'elle était devenue. Au fond, Hermione était toujours la même, sa personnalité n'avait pas changé. Elle avait mûri, tout comme lui. Le temps avait passé, et pourtant face à elle il était comme plongé sept ans en arrière. En fait plus il la regardait, plus il sentait au fond de lui que rien n'avait changé. Il y avait toujours ce lien entre eux, cette connexion incroyablement forte qui le faisait retenir son souffle quand il la voyait. Peut-être que s'il avait comprit plus tôt, les choses auraient put être différentes. Peut-être qu'Hermione se serait faite appeler Mrs Potter, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils auraient put être heureux, si sa vie n'était pas aussi compliquée ? Parce que même sans savoir qui il était, même en le considérant comme un inconnu, Hermione devait avoir sentit leur proximité, il en était certain.

Poussant un profond soupir, Harry prit sa petite main dans la sienne, s'approcha de son visage et se mit à murmurer :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione, tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas utilisé ma baguette ... si j'avais été plus prudent on n'en serait pas là. En fait, on n'en serait pas là du tout si je n'avais pas eut cette idée stupide de vouloir revenir vous voir après tout ce temps ...

Il prit une grande inspiration, sentant un nœud douloureux naître dans sa gorge. S'il avait été plus attentif, il aurait peut-être vu la main de la sorcière bouger imperceptiblement, preuve que, même si elle ne pouvait pas répondre dans son état, cela ne l'empêchait pas de tout entendre et de tout mémoriser.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû revenir ... Il ne m'a fallu que deux jours pour t'attirer de nouveaux problèmes, alors imagine ce que cela donnera dans un mois ... et apparemment tu as réussit à faire ta vie sans moi, donc ... donc ... je pense que je vais m'en aller ...

Il serra sa main un peu plus fort. Sa vue se brouilla, il était déchiré. Il ne voulait pas repartir, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque.

\- Et ... je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne me reconnaît, mais c'est sûrement mieux ainsi, dit-il. Ce sera moins douloureux pour tout le monde ... vous êtes mieux sans moi ...

Harry déposa alors un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis il s'éloigna d'elle à regret et s'assit dans un fauteuil. C'était décidé, il allait repartir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas la cause de tous les malheurs du monde, mais être la cause de son malheur à elle était beaucoup trop dur à supporter.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas l'abandonner dans cet état. Dès qu'il serait persuadé qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle était totalement hors de danger, il s'en irait.

Et cette fois-ci, il avait la ferme intention de ne jamais revenir.

* * *

Ginny et Drago se jetèrent un énième regard plein de sous-entendus. Ron venait de leur raconter sa récente dispute avec Hermione. Ils l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout, sans jamais l'interrompre. Et tout ce à quoi il avait droit comme réponse, c'était leur silence et un regard de leur part ... Génial ...

\- Et à la fin de notre "discussion", elle a ajouté que de toute manière ça n'avait jamais marché entre nous, ajouta le rouquin pour combler le vide.

Mais à nouveau, cette remarque ne provoqua aucune réaction de leur part. Il y eut un silence assez long, puis enfin Drago se mit à prendre la parole.

\- Tu sais Ron, je suis d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Hermione n'a jamais vraiment été à toi, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne parliez de divorce ...

Cette remarque lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- Je te demande pardon ?! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues quand tu dis qu'elle n'a jamais été à moi ?

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Les gars, je vous signale qu'une femme n'est pas un objet, et qu'elle n'appartient à personne. Ensuite, soit un peu honnête avec toi-même Ron... Quand tu y réfléchis, le fantôme d'Harry a toujours plané au-dessus de votre couple. Hermione n'a jamais tourné la page, c'est la pure vérité.

\- Mais elle ne me parle jamais de lui ! Ou est-ce que tu vas chercher cette histoire de fantôme au-dessus de notre couple ?!

\- Justement Ron ! protesta Ginny. Vous n'avez jamais parlé d'Harry, et les seules fois où Hermione a parlé de lui, c'était il y a des années pour dire qu'elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas mort ! D'ailleurs tout le monde se moquait d'elle, tu te souviens ? Quand tu y réfléchis, elle n'a jamais parlé d'Harry au passé, et elle ne s'est jamais séparé de son vif d'or. En fait elle n'a jamais fait son deuil, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Ron se renferma sur lui-même. Il n'aimait pas ce que sa sœur lui disait. Il n'aimait pas ses paroles, mais pas seulement parce qu'elles lui faisaient mal. Il ne les aimait pas parce qu'une part de lui savait qu'elle disait la vérité, et qu'il se voilait juste la face depuis le début. Seulement voilà, malgré tout il était encore et toujours amoureux d'Hermione. Complètement, totalement, désespérément amoureux.

\- Hermione n'était pas amoureuse d'Harry, ajouta-t-il avec un air borné. Il m'avait juré sur sa vie qu'ils étaient comme frère et sœur, et qu'elle ressentait la même chose de son côté ...

Ginny poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Je sais Ron, je sais. Tu me l'as déjà raconté plusieurs fois. Mais quand est-ce qu'il te l'avait dit exactement ?

\- Hum ... si je me souviens bien, c'était le jour où je les ai retrouvé pendant notre septième année. Nous venions tout juste de détruire le médaillon ...

Après réflexion, Ron se demanda si Harry ne lui avait pas mentit, à l'époque. Après tout, le rouquin les avait abandonnés sous l'effet de l'horcruxe, était revenu plusieurs mois plus tard, et avaient finit par se retrouver face à son pire cauchemar, qu'Harry avait aussi bien vu que lui. Le médaillon leur avait montré Harry et Hermione s'embrassant, lui disant qu'il n'était rien, qu'il n'avait jamais compté. Comment, après une telle vision, son meilleur ami aurait-il put lui parler de ses sentiments pour Hermione, si tant est qu'il en avait ? Il n'en aurait jamais parlé, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il aurait fait passer le trio avant lui. Parce que si Harry lui avait dit qu'il aimait Hermione, alors Ron en était persuadé, il serait repartit sur le champ ...

Croisant une nouvelle fois le regard de sa sœur, Ron finit par céder.

\- Très bien, je veux bien admettre que peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, Harry aimait Hermione. Mais je n'ai jamais eut l'impression que c'était réciproque, ils m'ont toujours dit le contraire ...

\- Bien sûr, dit Ginny. Mais peut-être qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre sans le savoir ? J'ai eut le temps d'y repenser après toutes ces années, et ils n'ont jamais été frère et sœur comme tout le monde le disait. Il y a toujours eut quelque chose de plus. Et je pense que nous avions put lire entre les lignes, nous nous en serions rendu compte.

Ron resta silencieux. Bien sûr qu'à l'époque il se doutait de quelque chose, évidement qu'il avait été jaloux quand ils se prenaient dans les bras, ou qu'Hermione passait sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry ... mais il avait finit par se convaincre du contraire ... ou alors peut-être s'était-il voilé la face inconsciemment ...

\- Hermione n'était pas amoureuse d'Harry, répéta-t-il d'un air buté.

\- A l'époque, c'est peut-être ce qu'elle aurait répondu. Mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui ce sera différent. Tu devrais en parler avec elle, ajouta Drago.

L'ancien griffondor regarda le blond en silence. Même si son beau-frère ne lui parlait pas souvent, quand il le faisait c'était généralement pour aller droit au but. Et au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il devait parler à Hermione. Même s'il avait peur se la réponse, une part de lui avait besoin de savoir.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge hors de prix qui trônait au mur. Il était presque minuit. Cette conversation avait été longue et fastidieuse, il était épuisé, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas l'intention d'ignorer Hermione pendant plusieurs jours, comme à chacune de leurs disputes. Cette fois-ci, il allait suivre le conseil d'un serpentard, et rentrer chez lui pour avoir une conversation en privé avec sa femme.

Il prit alors congé des Malefoy.

Drago lui serra la main et Ginny lui offrit un beau sourire, puis il utilisa leur poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez lui. Il disparut dans un souffle de flammes vertes, qui ne dégageaient cependant aucune chaleur. Une seconde plus tard, il était dans son salon.

Son regard se porta sur le fauteuil dans lequel Hermione était assise lorsqu'il était partit. A cette heure ci, elle devait sûrement dormir, et ne devait pas s'attendre à le voir renter avant le lendemain. Jugeant qu'il était plus raisonnable de dormir sur le canapé et d'attendre son réveil, il commença a rassembler ses affaires quand un détail attira son attention.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'Hermione et lui étaient mariés, cinq ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et près de quatorze ans qu'il la connaissait. Autant dire qu'il connaissait ses habitudes par cœur, et qu'il savait à quel point elle tenait à ses livres. Sa bibliothèque était toujours parfaitement rangée, chaque livre avait sa place, rien ne dépassait. Mais ce soir là, des dizaines de livres trainaient un peu partout, et étaient mal rangés. Comme si quelqu'un les avait sortis précipitamment ...

En temps normal, Ron aurait laissé passer ce détail, mais ces temps-ci avec les relations compliquées entre les sorciers et les moldus, avec les détraqueurs qui couraient librement dans la nature, sans oublier sa légère tendance à la jalousie, il réagit au quart de tour et se saisit de sa baguette.

Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un, ou peut-être était-il juste paranoïaque, mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Hominum revelio !

Ron se mit alors à voir deux silhouettes par transparences à travers les murs. L'une d'entre elles était une femme allongée dans leur lit, probablement Hermione, et l'autre était un homme assis dans un de leurs fauteuils. Ils semblaient dormir tous les deux. Sentant son sang se mettre à bouillir en sachant qu'un intrus se trouvait chez lui, et qui plus est dans SA chambre avec SA femme, le gryffondor monta les escaliers avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Il poussa la porte lentement, retenant son souffle, seulement éclairé par sa baguette qui produisait une faible lueur.

L'homme en face de lui dormait d'un sommeil agité, inconscient de la présence du rouquin. Ron s'apprêtait à lui donner la raclée de sa vie, quand soudain l'homme en question se releva, et le menaça avec sa baguette. Un peu déstabilisé pendant un moment, le rouquin se reprit bien vite et le menaça à son tour.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! demanda-t-il

L'homme ne répondit pas, et plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence, tout en désignant Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me taire ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione remua légèrement, mais ne réagit pas plus que ça au son de sa voix. L'homme se rapprocha de lui, et lui chuchota :

\- Elle est blessée, il faut qu'elle se repose. Je suis resté à côté d'elle pour la surveiller.

Ron eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

\- Elle est blessée ? chuchota-t-il. Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ?

L'homme lui proposa de sortir de la chambre, ce qu'il fit tout en gardant un œil sur lui, on ne sait jamais. Mais en le regardant de plus près, Ron réalisa qu'il l'avait déjà croisé quelque part ...

\- Une minute, dit-il, vous êtes l'homme que j'ai croisé chez moi ce matin et à qui j'ai donné du chocolat, je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est bien moi, répondit l'homme avec un sourire tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. Je m'appelle Marcus.

\- Et moi Ron, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance, mais s'il était bel et bien là pour surveiller Hermione, alors les choses étaient différentes. Marcus lui expliqua qu'il avait croisé Hermione au cimetière, mais qu'ils avaient été attaqués parce que le ministère était à sa recherche. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il avait transplané au seul endroit sûr qu'il connaissait, à savoir chez eux.

\- Comment saviez-vous où nous habitons ? demanda Ron avec méfiance et une pointe de jalousie. Vous êtes déjà venu ? Vous connaissez Hermione depuis longtemps ?

Mais là encore, Marcus le rassura. Il ne connaissait Hermione que depuis deux jours, quand celle-ci l'avait sauvé in extremis des agents du ministère sur le chemin de traverse. Si Ron ne savait toujours pas que penser de cet homme qui avait un don incroyable pour attirer les ennuis, quelque chose l'inquiétait cependant. Hermione était toujours dans un sale état, et même si elle avait reçu des soins de premier secours, sans l'avis d'un médicomage on n'était sûr de rien.

Cependant, Marcus étant recherché, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre son hésitation à faire venir directement un médicomage, ou même à se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il lui était déjà très reconnaissant de porter secours à sa femme. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Ron sortit son phélétone, ou plutôt son _téléphone_ portable et composa le numéro du médecin. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à s'habituer à toute cette technologie moldue, et préférait de loin utiliser un hibou. Mais le ministère ayant décidé que l'intégration des sorciers au monde moldu et à leur culture était un grand pas pour apaiser leurs relations, il s'était retrouvé plus ou moins forcé (plutôt plus que moins, à vrai dire) d'utiliser un téléphone pour communiquer. Ce qu'il trouvait, au passage, complètement ridicule.

Au bout du dixième essai, il parvint enfin à utiliser le petit boitier, et le médicomage lui assura qu'il serait sur place d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te cacher quand il arrivera, dit-il à Marcus. Même s'il ne vous voit que quelques minutes, on n'est jamais assez prudent.

\- Entièrement d'accord.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à vous cacher dans le placard à balais, à condition que vous ne fassiez rien tomber.

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai jamais aimé les placards à balais, répondit Marcus avec une grimace. Je pense plutôt que je me cacherai sous ma cape.

Ron resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vit cet homme sortir une cape d'invisibilité de son sac. Mais passé l'euphorie de voir un objet aussi rare juste sous ses yeux, une immense vague de nostalgie l'envahit brusquement, lui plombant le moral.

\- Un très bon ami à moi avait une cape du même genre ... murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son seul et unique auditeur.

Suite à cette remarque, Marcus se contenta de le fixer quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis il détourna les yeux, et tout en gardant la tête baissée il mit la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules, et disparu. Ron ne comprit pas l'air triste qui était apparu soudainement sur son visage, et d'ailleurs il n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà le médicomage avait transplané devant chez lui, et sonnait à la porte.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir que médecin se jetait littéralement à l'intérieur, comme s'il était plus pressé que jamais. Dès le premier regard, Ron sut qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme. Il avait une allure stricte, des joues extrêmement creuses et des membres rachitiques. Sa petite barbe poivre et sel était taillée en pointe, ses petits yeux gris vous scrutaient avec méprit, et son dos était légèrement courbé. Sans oublier la moue légèrement dédaigneuse qu'il arborait.

\- Alorsditesmoiousetrouvelapatiente ? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse.

\- Je ... je vous demande pardon ? répliqua Ron qui n'avait pas comprit un mot de tout cela.

Le médecin poussa un soupir, et répéta en articulant avec exagération, un peu comme pour se moquer de lui.

\- Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, m'indiquer où se trouve ma patiente ... ? A moins que tout ceci ne soit une blague et qu'il n'y ait aucun malade dans cette maison ? Quoique en vous regardant de plus près il est possible que vous soyez malade, mais je suis désolé de vous apprendre que la stupidité ne se guérit pas ...

S'il n'avait pas été là pour soigner Hermione, Ron lui aurait mit une droite sans la moindre hésitation. Mais au lieu de cela, il contint sa colère et tout en lui offrant le plus hypocrite des sourires, il l'invita à le suivre.

\- C'est à l'étage, suivez-moi.

Gardant ses remarques pour lui, ainsi que son envie de meurtre, Ron mena l'homme jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait Hermione toujours endormie. Après avoir jeté un regard scrutateur dans la pièce, le médecin porta son attention sur la jeune femme, et commença à l'examiner en silence. De temps en temps, il émettait cependant des "Mm-mh", des "je vois", ou des "ah oui, tout de même" qui mettaient Ron un peu plus sur les nerfs.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de Marcus lui chuchoter à l'oreille avec malice :

\- Si tu veux je peux lui faire un croche-pied dans les escaliers, ce serait avec plaisir !

Ron se mit à pouffer, à la fois parce qu'il était nerveux mais également parce que l'idée lui plaisait. Un peu. Beaucoup. Enormément même. Mais il secoua tout de même la tête de gauche à droite, ce qui eut pour effet de faire grogner de frustration son nouvel ami.

Après plusieurs minutes, le médicomage se releva, griffonna quelques mots sur un papier et le tendit à Ron sans un mot.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

\- Non, rien de grave, mais uniquement parce que je suis intervenu, répondit-il d'un air hautain. Vous avez certes soigné ses blessures extérieures, mais elle a également plusieurs blessures internes à soigner. De plus je ne sais pas avec quelle baguette vous avez jeté ce sort, mais vous feriez mieux d'en changer, elle ne vaut rien. A moins que le problème ne vienne du sorcier qui l'utilise ? Après tout, ce n'est pas à _n'importe qui_ que l'on enseigne l'art délicat de la médecine ...

Comme s'il était fier de sa remarque, le médicomage repartit la tête haute avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Donnez-lui juste ce remède toutes les quatre heures, et si jamais elle devient trop agitée je vous donne un puissant somnifère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait agitée ? s'étonna le roux

\- A cause de la fièvre, peut-être ? Mais peut importe, si vous faites les choses correctement, même si j'en doute, elle sera sur pieds d'ici demain soir.

Ron n'aimait vraiment pas ce ton que le médicomage employait avec lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant.

\- Parfait. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, j'imagine ? demanda-t-il avec le plus de calme possible.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, répliqua-t-il en arrachant presque l'argent des mains de Ron.

\- Dans ce cas au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir ! lança soudain Marcus depuis la cape.

Le médecin se retourna brusquement, fit face à l'air innocent et amusé de Ron, puis marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait vaguement à une insulte, et s'en alla pour de bon. Une fois seuls, Marcus retira la cape et les deux complices explosèrent de rire.

\- Non mais quel sale type ! s'exclama Marcus. Ou est-ce que tu es allé le chercher ?

\- Nulle part, c'est ma sœur qui me l'a conseillé. Apparemment c'est l'un des meilleurs de Londres.

\- Ah oui ? En tout cas il ne donne vraiment pas envie de tomber malade !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Je n'imagine même pas combien d'enfants il a dû traumatiser ...

\- Sans oublier les parents !

Ils se mirent à rire de nouveau, et Ron posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir aidé Hermione, je connais peu de personnes qui en feraient autant.

\- C'est normal.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Ron se sentait très à l'aise de Marcus, un peu comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Certes, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, mais en tout cas il l'aimait déjà. Il venait de se faire un nouvel ami.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, dit Marcus. Veille bien sur elle.

Ron le regarda sans rien dire, tandis qu'il rassemblait ses affaires dans son vieux sac à dos et se préparait à sortir. Mais vu son allure fatiguée et un peu négligée, sans oublier les vêtements abimés qu'il avait sur le dos, il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

\- Ou est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il. Chez des amis ? De la famille peut-être ?

Les épaules de Marcus s'affaissèrent d'un coup, il semblait vraiment épuisé.

\- En fait je n'ai plus de famille depuis bien longtemps, et quand à mes amis ... disons que la situation est compliquée.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Et bien ... je ne les avais pas revus depuis plusieurs années, et nos retrouvailles ne se sont pas passées comme prévu ...

\- Ils t'ont mis à la porte, c'est ça ?! demanda Ron avec stupeur.

\- Plus ou moins, c'est compliqué, c'est tout. De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, je m'en vais. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir.

Le rouquin l'observa quelques secondes, et dit :

\- Ne dit pas que ça n'a pas d'importance, je te connais à peine mais je vois bien que tu tiens à eux. Et tu n'es pas obligé de partir tu sais, peut-être que tes amis ont seulement besoin de temps ?

Marcus resta silencieux, il évitait son regard. Son sac sur le dos, la main sur la poignée de porte, on aurait dit qu'il se retenait de faire ou de dire quelque chose. Mais Ron eut plus l'impression qu'il ne savait ni où aller, ni quoi faire. Et c'est pourquoi il lui tendit la main avec sourire.

\- Si tes amis ne veulent pas de toi, alors dans ce cas ce sont des imbéciles, tout simplement, déclara-t-il. Je refuse de laisser partir comme ça. Si tu veux, tu peux passer la nuit ici ... en fait tu peux rester chez moi autant que tu voudras. Tu peux aussi utiliser la salle de bain à l'étage, ainsi que la chambre d'amis.

Marcus le regarda avec un air de profonde reconnaissance, et il le remercia avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix.

\- Tu sais Marcus, ajouta Ron, parfois les gens ont juste besoin d'une deuxième chance. Peut-être que si tu retournais parler à tes amis, ils verraient les choses différemment ?

Mais malgré sa remarque, il lui répéta de nouveau que les choses étaient compliquées, et qu'il valait mieux pour ses proches qu'il reparte. Ron en fut très attristé. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi seul ...

Malgré le regard insistant du rouquin, il ne dit pas un mot de plus, et se rendit dans la chambre d'amis. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait très proche de cet homme, et une part de lui sentait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il reparte. Mais après tout que pouvait-il faire de plus ? C'était son choix, et il n'avait pas le droit de s'y opposer. Alors, malgré l'étrange sensation qui lui nouait le ventre, Ron se rendit dans la chambre à coucher, et passa la nuit à veiller sur Hermione.

* * *

Harry n'avait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil. Toute la nuit, les paroles de Ron avaient tournées en boucle dans sa tête. Toute la nuit, il avait fait face à un gros dilemme : partit ou rester. S'il restait, peut-être qu'avec le temps ses amis finiraient pas le reconnaître, ou qu'il comprendrait pourquoi il était devenu comme invisible à leurs yeux, et qu'il trouverait une solution. Peut-être même que ce serait Hermione qui trouverait cette solution, et avec son esprit brillant cela ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. Peut-être qu'il pourrait également revoir Neville et Luna, il pourrait renouer son amitié avec Ron ...

Seulement le ministère était à ses trousses. Il s'était fait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, et cela lui attirait déjà des ennuis. Que se passerait-il si le ministère réussissait à l'attraper ? Et si au contraire il se retrouvait à devoir fuir toute sa vie, pourrait-il imposer cela à ses amis ? En seulement deux jours, Hermione avait été blessée par sa faute.

Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop d'être chers, comme ses parents, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks ...

Il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir d'autres vies sur la conscience, même en sachant que tout n'était pas entièrement de sa faute.

Sa décision était prise.

Dès les premiers rayons du soleil, il rassembla ses affaires et décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Il savait que Ron s'occuperait bien d'Hermione, et même si cela le déchirait de devoir partir en cachette, une part de lui lui disait que c'était le bon choix. Cependant, malgré toute sa volonté il ne put résister à l'envie d'aller voir Hermione une dernière fois. Il poussa la porte doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. A sa gauche, Ron s'était assoupit sur le fauteuil, et s'était mit à ronfler paisiblement.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha d'Hermione qui était encore endormie. Sous les premiers rayons du soleil, elle semblait avoir meilleure mine, et ses cheveux aux boucles folles encadraient son visage pâle. Cette vision lui coupa le souffle quelques instants, puis il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Harry réalisa alors que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui disait au revoir.

Devoir la quitter elle, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, s'avérait beaucoup plus douloureux que prévu.

Il quitta finalement la pièce, descendit les escaliers, se rendit dans l'entrée, tourna la poignée de porte et sortit de chez eux. Il resta sur place un long moment, incapable de faire le moindre geste, incapable de faire un pas en avant. Et tandis qu'il hésitait encore, une ombre l'observait au coin de la rue. Evidemment, Harry n'en savait rien, et il ne savait pas non plus qu'il s'agissait de la même ombre qui les avait suivis au cimetière ...

Tout comme lui, l'ombre ne bougeait pas. Elle se contentait d'observer sa cible.

Puis, Harry prit une grande et profonde inspiration, et tout en se forçant à ne pas regarder en arrière, il s'éloigna de ses amis de toujours.

* * *

Gawain Robards, chef des aurors, se retrouvait de nouveau convoqué chez le ministre de la magie. Et de nouveau, il aurait largement préféré être chez lui.

\- Ne me dites pas qu'ils se sont encore échappés ... ? demanda Shacklebolt avec exaspération.

\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire, répliqua-t-il.

\- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, Robards !

Le chef des aurors se reprit bien vite, puis continua sur sa lancée :

\- Donc, comme je vous le disais, l'homme en question n'était pas seul, tout comme la première fois. Une femme se trouvait avec lui il me semble. Je peux vous dire qu'elle avait des cheveux bouclés, mais nous étions beaucoup trop loin pour l'avoir identifiée précisément. Cependant, même si nous ne les avons pas touché directement de façon totalement volontaire, nous pensons avoir réussit à blesser l'un des deux fugitifs.

\- Je vois, et est-ce que vous avez fait le tour des hôpitaux ?

\- Evidemment, mais nous n'avons rien trouvé qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

\- Et vous avez regardé les morgues ?

Robards prit un air horrifié, et s'exclama :

\- Mais pourquoi irions-nous voir les morgues ? Ils sont seulement blessés, et de plus vous nous avez demandé de les capturer, pas de les éliminer !

\- Je sais Robards, je sais ... J'ai simplement l'impression que nous sommes au pieds du mur, et que plus nous essayons de comprendre moins tout ceci devient clair ! Vous devez comprendre que nous ne pouvons négliger aucune possibilité.

Shacklebolt prit sa tasse pour avaler une gorgée de thé brûlant, puis constata avec frustration qu'elle était vide. Il constata également qu'il en était à sa troisième tasse, et qu'il n'était que neuf heures du matin ...

Soudain, un timide raclement de gorge se fit entendre, brisant le silence pesant de ce bureau. C'était Prescott, qui semblait avoir une remarque à faire.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez une question ? demanda le ministre

\- Une théorie monsieur, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'avance ...

\- Essayez quand même, au point ou nous en sommes ...

Le petit homme grassouillet se racla de nouveau la gorge, et commença d'une voix un peu timide :

\- Et bien voilà ... hum, par où commencer ? En fait, ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille est le fait que la femme en question avait les cheveux bouclés, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde dans cette ville, donc cela limite le champ des possibilités ...

Shacklebolt fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et incita son employé à continuer.

\- D-de plus, nous ne devons pas oublier que l'attaque en question a eut lieu dans un cimetière, mais pas n'importe lequel ... dans ce cimetière, c'est monsieur Potter lui-même qui a été enterré ... Evidemment, vu sa célébrité il est possible que des personnes veuillent se recueillir sur sa tombe, mais monsieur le ministre vous devez reconnaître que ce serait une énorme coïncidence ...

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Prescott ... dit-il

\- Monsieur le ministre, connaissez-vous beaucoup de femmes aux cheveux bouclés, qui se rendraient devant la tombe de monsieur Potter ?

Shacklebolt resta interdit quelques secondes, tellement les choses lui paraissaient claires à cet instant précis.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Prescott, vous êtes un géni ! Si votre théorie est juste, vous aurez droit à une prime !

Le petit homme eut au moins la décence de rougir, et ajouta comme pour confirmer son hypothèse que la femme en question n'était pas venue travailler ce matin, pour cause de problèmes de santé.

Robards, qui se tenait au milieu de la conversation, essayait de suivre le raisonnement des deux hommes, mais bien malgré lui il était plus perdu que jamais. Et cela, plus que tout le reste, le frustrait énormément.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'expliquer ... ? demanda-t-il légèrement énervé.

\- Désolé Robards, mais votre coopération s'arrête là, répondit le ministre. Merci pour votre aide précieuse, vous pouvez disposer.

Pestant dans sa barbe, le chef des aurors était contraint d'obéir, malgré sa curiosité naturelle et son envie d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire étrange. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, et qu'il se rendit dans son bureau de l'autre côté du ministère, il ne put ni voir le sourire entendu qu'échangeaient Shacklebolt et Prescott, ni entendre la dernière remarque du ministre :

\- Très bien Prescott, je crois que nous allons devoir rendre une visite surprise à Mrs Granger-Weasley ...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, puis le ministre utilisa une tasse de thé pour créer un porte-au-loin. Ils posèrent chacun une main sur l'objet en question, et une fraction de seconde plus tard le bureau se retrouva complètement vide, uniquement perturbé par le lointain tic-tac d'une horloge.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^

J'espère qu'il vous aura plut, et comme d'habitude laissez moi des reviews (positives ou négatives) !

On se revoit au chapitre suivant !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Est-ce que tu me vois ?

Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tenais juste à vous remercier pour tout le soutient et toute l'attention que vous portez à ma fiction ^^ Honnêtement en postant le prologue je m'attendais à avoir cinq vues au maximum, mais c'est tout le contraire et c'est grâce à vous ! Vous être de plus en plus nombreux à m'envoyer des MP et des reviews pour m'encourager, et cela me va droit au cœur ! ^^

Merci encore, vous êtes des personnes en or.

Rien que pour ça, je vous jure solennellement d'aller au bout de cette histoire, et de faire tout mon possible pour la rendre aussi intrigante que possible ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Est-ce que tu me vois ?**

Harry marchait au hasard, perdu dans ses pensées. Les maisons de ce quartier residentiel étaient toutes identiques, et decorées de ce fameux rouge brique qui les rendaient célèbres a travers le monde. Quelques arbres solitaires étaient placés le long du chemin, sous lesquels se trouvait la plupart du temps de vieux banc en fer, dont ni la rouille ni l' inconfort ne semblait déranger quelques couples d' amoureux. En fait, c était une de ces journées où de l' extérieur tout semblait parfait. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus les pas éloignant Harry de ses amis étaient difficiles à faire. Il sentait peu à peu sa détermination flancher.

Il ne voulait pas, il ne _pouvait_ pas repartir. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux. Malgré sa volonté de les préserver du danger, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il pouvait encore changer d'avis, revenir en arrière. Et après tout, il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour aller voir Ron et Hermione. Juste quelques petits pas ... pour revenir à la normale ...

Puis il se raisonna. C'était trop dangereux. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

Mais une autre voix lui murmurait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus se séparer d'eux, il ne pouvait pas se séparer de sa famille ...

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait là, planté en plein milieu de la rue comme un imbécile. Partagé entre son cœur qui lui disait de rester, et sa raison qui lui disait d'avancer, de partir loin de ses amis.

Et pendant qu'il se perdait toujours plus dans ses pensées, l'ombre qui le suivait encore et toujours fronça les sourcils. En observant Harry, l'homme comprit rapidement qu'il était temps pour lui de se révéler au grand jour. Prenant une grand inspiration, il s'approcha à pas de loups du sorcier, arrivant dans son dos de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer. Le jeune homme ne se rendit même pas compte de sa présence, tellement l'ombre savait se faire discrète.

L'homme était maintenant à quelques centimètre d'Harry, juste derrière lui. Pour provoquer une réaction de sa part, il leva la main vers lui ... et la posa sur son épaule.

Harry sursauta violemment, et se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Quand il reconnu l'homme en face de lui, il fut partagé entre la joie des retrouvailles et la stupeur de le voir ici, en plein milieux de Londres. Grande taille, cheveux châtain mi- longs, barbe soignée, yeux gris et sourire en coin ... il n'y avait aucun doute sur la personne.

\- Alors comme ça tu utilises mon nom pour changer d'identité ? demanda l'homme d'une voix grave tout en haussant un sourcil amusé.

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravis de te voir Marcus, répliqua le sorcier à lunettes.

Et les deux hommes se firent une accolade amicale.

Vous l'avez comprit, devant lui, en chair et en os, se trouvait le véritable Marcus Davis.

* * *

Hermione fut réveillée par des éclats de voix provenant du salon, juste en dessous de sa chambre. Un peu perdue, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle essaya de se relever mais s'arrêta bien vite. Autour d'elle, le monde tournait à une vitesse folle et des lumières blanches dansaient devant ses yeux.

\- Mais puisque je vous dit qu'elle est souffrante ! protesta une voix qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de Ron. Vous ne pouvez pas la voir maintenant, elle se repose.

\- Désolé Monsieur Weasley, mais j'ai énormément de mal à vous croire ... je suis sûr que quelqu'un se cache dans cette maison.

Bien qu'elle soit encore un peu dans les vapes, Hermione n'avait pas perdu sa lucidité. La jeune femme porta une main à sa bouche, sous le choc. Cette deuxième voix, celle qui était en train de parler avec Ron, n'était autre que celle du ministre de la magie. Instantanément, un millier de questions fusèrent dans son esprit, lui donnant dans la seconde d'après un violent mal de crâne.

Pourquoi était-ils là ? Que voulaient-t-il ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal ?

Portant un regard sur sa gauche, Hermione constata qu'un verre se trouvait sur la table de nuit. On devait lui avoir fait boire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle prit le verre d'une main légèrement tremblante, et essaya de sentir son contenu. Elle ne parvint pas à identifier ce qu'il contenait, mais elle se doutait plus ou moins qu'il s'agissait de médicaments.

Malgré son esprit encore brumeux, de vagues images lui revenaient peu à peu : sa dispute avec Ron, le cimetière, l'attaque des aurors ... puis plus rien. Ensuite elle se souvenait vaguement de Marcus la ramenant chez elle, et s'occupant d'elle.

 _Et s'ils étaient là pour lui ?_ se demanda-t-elle avec effrois. _Et si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient réussit à nous identifier au cimetière ? Et s'ils avaient compris où Marcus se cachait ?_

Mais alors qu'elle entendait des pas monter les escaliers, elle se souvint vaguement de la douceur d'une main dans la sienne, alors qu'elle était allongée sur ce même lit, à moitié consciente. Elle se souvenait de la voix de Marcus, lui glissant à l'oreille qu'il était désolé, qu'il devait repartir, que c'était plus prudent. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ses paroles mot pour mot, son cerveau avait encore du mal à fonctionner correctement.

Son cœur se mit à cogner plus fort. Une petite voix intérieure lui criait qu'il ne devait pas repartir, qu'il fallait qu'elle l'en empêche.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait comprit quelque chose d'important la veille, juste avant de recevoir ce coup sur la tête. Elle avait comprit que Marcus n'était pas vraiment Marcus, qu'il était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, et à qui elle tenait. Et pendant un court instant, elle s'était souvenu de son _vrai_ nom. Mais un peu comme lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la couleur de ses yeux, ce nom si important pour elle lui échappait. Elle savait que c'était important, qu'il fallait qu'elle arrive à s'en souvenir à nouveau. Elle _devait_ y arriver.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'en souvenir ? Pourquoi autant de mystère autour de lui ? Pourquoi, dès l'instant où il s'éloignait d'elle, elle finissait par oublier les détails important le concernant ?

Quelque chose clochait, elle en était à présent certaine. Mais quoi ? Peut-être bien que celui qui se faisait appeler Marcus n'était même pas au courant de ce phénomène, ou alors il n'en connaissait pas la cause ? Ou peut-être était-ce volontaire après tout ? Peut-être qu'il voulait réellement se faire oublier ?

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir demandé si elle le reconnaissait dès l'instant où ils s'étaient vus ?

"Est-ce que tu me vois ?"

C'était, mot pour mot, ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

"Est-ce que tu me vois ?"

Il avait dit cette simple question, qui semblait pourtant parfaitement anodine, avec tellement d'espoir et un regard si brillant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Cette phrase tournait sans cesse dans son esprit, mais ne prenait pas de sens.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de le voir ?

Peu à peu, un idée se mit à germer tout doucement dans son esprit. Elle pensait avoir une théorie, une explication. Et si c'était ça, la solution ? Et si c'était la cause de tous ces phénomènes étranges ?

\- Un sortilège... murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, l arrachant à ses réflections. Devant elle se trouvaient maintenant Shacklebolt, talonné par Prescott et suivit de près par Ron, dont les oreilles étaient devenues rouges. Les trois hommes prirent un air étonné en la voyant.

\- Vous êtes vraiment malade ? dit Prescott

\- Vous êtes seule ? demanda Shacklebolt

\- Tu es réveillée ? s'étonna Ron

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire, et avec un brin d'humour et d'ironie elle répliqua :

\- Bonjours Messieurs, je vais bien, merci.

Ron s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le coin du lit et posa une main sur son front.

\- Ne dit pas que tu vas bien, Hermione. Tu es encore brûlante.

Prescott et Shacklebolt se jetèrent un regard en coin. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cette situation.

\- Madame, dit le ministre, j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes seule dans cette maison.

\- Non, elle n'est pas seule, répliqua Ron instantanément. Je suis là, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué.

\- Ron !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, un peu exaspérée par son attitude.

\- Et pouvons-nous savoir ce qui vous a mit dans cet état ? Vous seriez-vous faite _attaquée_ ?

Au ton que le minitre avait employé, ainsi qu'en voyant sa façon d' appuyer sur le mot "attaquée", Hermione comprit qu' il avait des soupçons.

\- Mais pas du tout ! protesta Ron. Elle a attrapé la ... la ... la variole du dragon !

Si elle avait put, Hermione lui aurait lancé un bloclang sur le champ. La variole du dragon ? Vraiment ?! Ron ne pouvait rien trouver d'encore moins crédible ? Elle pouvait bien comprendre qu'il aie paniqué, mais tout de même !

\- Mais avec cette maladie, vous ne devriez pas avoir le teint vert et des pustules ? fit mine de s'étonner Prescott.

Et voilà, maintenant on les soupçonnait de mentir ...

\- En effet, mais comme je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre, cela prouve que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, répondit la sorcière avec le plus d'assurance possible. Ce n'est que de la fièvre, j'ai sûrement dû attraper un virus moldu on ne peut plus banal.

Si le ministre parut satisfait de cette réponse, et s'apprêtait à prendre congé tout en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement, ce n'était pas le cas de son employé grassouillet.

\- Mrs Weasley, vous êtes-vous rendue au cimetière hier dans l'après midi ?

\- Non. A ce moment là j'étais déjà clouée au lit.

\- Et quelqu'un peut-il le prouver ? Mr Weasley peut-être ?

\- Personnellement j'ai passé tout l'après midi chez ma sœur, Ginevra Malefoy, répondit l'intéressé.

\- Donc rien ne prouve que vous étiez bel et bien chez vous !

\- Certes, mais cela ne prouve pas non plus que je suis coupable, protesta la sorcière.

Elle prit son air le plus innocent possible, mais Prescott n'était toujours pas convaincu. Il tourna son regard vers Shaclebolt qui restait de marbre, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi on a aperçu une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés au cimetière, se trouvant _comme par hasard_ devant la tombe de monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il. Il y a de grandes chances que ce soit vous, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et il semblerait que cette femme aie ensuite communiqué avec un fugitif, vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ?

Si Prescott semblait avoir prit de l'assurance en énonçant cette théorie, dont il était personnellement l'auteur et qu'il jugeait brillante, Hermione de son côté était stupéfaite. C'était donc pour _ça_ qu'ils étaient venus la voir ? Sérieusement ? Parce qu'ils avaient vaguement aperçu des cheveux bouclés dans un cimetière ? Même si elle savait parfaitement que c'était bel et bien elle derrière tout ça, elle s'étonnait tout de même de leur manque de preuves pour l'accuser.

\- Monsieur Prescott, dit-elle d'un ton calme. Votre raisonnement ne tient pas la route. Pour commencer, je vous signale qu'il y a entre sept et huit millions d'habitants à Londres, dont la moitié sont des femmes. Parmi elles, j'imagine qu'un certain nombre ont les cheveux bouclés, puisque c'est une caractéristique assez commune. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi vous penseriez précisément à moi avec cette simple description. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous avez prit en compte la taille, la couleur des yeux, ou même l'âge de cette femme avant de venir me voir ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous baser sur un seul caractère pour identifier quelqu'un ! Et ensuite, je suppose que de nombreuses personnes passent dans ce cimetière tous les jours, dont un certain nombre se rend sur la tombe d'Harry, puisqu'il a toujours été un symbole d'espoir et que ces temps-ci nous en avons plus que besoin. Et à moins que le simple fait de se rendre dans un cimetière soit également devenu interdit, ce qui au passage augmenterait considérablement le nombre de fugitifs, pourquoi voudriez-vous arrêter quelqu'un qui dépose des fleurs sur la tombe de mon ami ?

L'homme grassouillet se mit à rougir de gêne, et ne trouva rien à redire. Mais ne voulant pas perdre la face, il insista tout de même :

\- Mais parce que cette personne qui venait déposer des fleurs, vous en l'occurrence, a rencontré un fugitif ! Voilà pourquoi nous sommes venus vous voir !

\- Sauf que comme vous pouvez le voir, cela ne pouvait pas être moi, j'étais malade. Vous en avez la preuve juste sous les yeux. Et puis-je savoir qui est ce fugitif dont vous parlez ?

Mais Prescott ayant juré sous serment inviolable de ne rien révéler, il ne put rien ajouter de plus. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme celle d'un poisson, lui donnant un air un peu ridicule. Personne d'autre ne se trouvait chez les Weasley, et la jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre trace de blessure. Donc, comme elle le lui avait si bien fait remarquer, il n'avait aucune preuve. D'autant plus que, il devait l'admettre, dit comme ça son raisonnement semblait un peu bancal. Shacklebolt, qui avait finit par reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient un peu emballés, et que leur théorie ne se baisait sur rien de concret, finit par s'en aller après avoir présenté ses excuses au couple. Prescott le suivit, non sans jeter un regard confus et légèrement soupçonneux à Hermione. Ron descendit avec eux, pour les raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, Hermione se jeta hors du lit ... ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement puisqu'un mal de crâne horrible lui prit la tête, parce qu'elle s'était levée trop rapidement. Malgré cela, elle se dirigea tout de même vers sa commode. Au dessus du meuble, plusieurs livres étaient posés, mais c'était l'un d'entre eux en particulier qu'elle recherchait.

Si son raisonnement était correct, le faux Marcus devait avoir reçut un sortilège permettant de modifier son apparence, ou au moins de la rendre invisible et indétectable aux yeux des autres. Après plusieurs minutes elle finit par trouver le livre qu'elle cherchait : _Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau supérieur._ Si à Poudlard ils s'étaient arrêtés au niveau sept, étant donné qu' elle travaillait à présent dans la régulaton des crétures magiques au ministrère, elle avait dû suivre le cursus long et difficile lui permettant d y accéder. Ce quil lui avait vallu d' acheter ce livre, écrit par Miranda Fauconnette tout comme les précédents. Et si sa mémoire était bonne, dans ce livre traitant de sorts plus compliqués les uns que les autres, se trouvait un chapitre concertant les disparitions, le camouflage et le changement d'identité.

Après avoir tourné quelques pages, elle finit par tomber sur un sortilège intéressant :

« _Tegere Identitem_ , venant du latin et signifiant littéralement "effacer l'identité". Ce sortilège permet à sa cible de ne devenir qu'un simple inconnu, un visage que l'on oublie dans l'instant. Il devient impossible pour son entourage de l'identifier, ou de l'associer à un nom, un passé ou une famille, même inventés de toutes pièces. L'effet reste cependant temporaire, soit quelques heures tout au plus, mais on raconte que Merlin avait la capacité de l'exécuter pendant une journée entière. Mais attention, ce sortilège peut être identifié par les sorciers expérimentés, et ensuite contré par un simple _reperire identiem_. »

Pendant un moment, Hermione se demanda si ce n'était pas ça la solution. Puis elle se ravisa. Ce sort semblait assez contraignant, puisqu'il ne durait à priori que quelques heures, et elle avait observé cet effet chez le faux Marcus pendant plusieurs jours. De plus, si le tegere identitem empêche d'associer un visage à un nom, alors elle n'aurait jamais put retenir le prenom de Marcus. Il lui fallait donc chercher ailleurs ...

Elle tourna encore quelques pages, ne parvenant pas à trouver de sort qui lui semble réaliste. Soit leurs effets étaient trop courts, soit ils ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'elle avait observé chez Marcus ... Si elle pouvait encore l'appeler Marcus ...

C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur un sort nettement plus intéressant ...

\- Hermione, tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta brusquement. Ron venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Oui oui, ca va ... répondit-elle vaguement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, et se plaça volontairement tout près de son visage, comme pour créer une sorte d'intimité entre eux. Hermione se recula discrètement, et leva instinctivement ses mains entre eux pour lui dire de reculer. Ce qu il fit, bien que cela les mette tous les deux mal à l' aise. Hermione se racla légèrement la gorge et expliqua :

\- Je me renseigne sur les sorts permettant de modifier son identité aux yeux des autres.

\- Pour quoi faire ? s'amusa-t-il. Cambrioler Gringotts sans te faire prendre ? Surtout ne comptes pas sur moi pout t accompagner, je ne plus me voir un seul dragon depuis que Charlie le bassine avec eux ! D' ailleurs pour le peu d'argent qu'il doit y rester, je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille le coup.

Il éclata de rire, trouvant l'idée qu'Hermione fasse un cambriolage apparemment très drôle.

\- Ron ! Ecoute au lieu de faire le pitre ! J'étais arrivée sur ce sortilège, qui est très intéressant.

Elle se racla légèrement la gorge, et fit mine de commencer à lire avec ce ton très articulé qu'elle prenait toujours face à un passage important. Mais Ron l'interrompit, nullement intéressé par une autre de ses lectures.

\- Je crois que je vais plutôt aller chercher tes médicaments, je reviens tout de suite.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel face à son manque d'intérêt, mais ne l'empêcha pas de partir pour autant. Elle préférait de loin être seule, plutôt que de le voir bailler à chacune de ses phrases ou jouer avec une plume d'oie dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Elle lut à voie haute, afin de mieux intégrer le paragraphe :

\- « _Edomo Identitem_ , venant du latin et signifiant "dompter, dominer l'identité". Ce sortilège est l'un des plus complexes et des plus difficiles à maîtriser, et seuls quelques uns des plus illustres sorciers de notre histoire sont parvenus à l'exécuter. Contrairement aux sorts permettant de simplement effacer l'identité, celui-ci ne s'applique jamais directement sur le lanceur de sort, mais plutôt sur la cible qu'il aura choisie. L'identité de la cible se retrouve entre les mains du lanceur de sort, lui permettant ainsi de la rendre invisible à certains, mais visible pour d'autres. Cependant, si la cible décide de s'attribuer un autre passé, ou un autre nom, le sort n'aura aucun effet sur sa nouvelle identité. Il n'agit que sur l'identité dite "courante", sur l'essence même de la personne. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, impressionnée. Elle se doutait bien que des sortilèges d'une telle ampleur devaient exister, mais avoir la preuve écrite que c'était le cas lui faisait tout de même un drôle d'effet.

\- « Le contre sort, _reperire idetitem_ , ne peut être lancé que par le lanceur de sort en personne. Et ce à n'importe quel instant, sans que la cible ne se rende compte de rien. Il existe cependant un autre moyen de défaire le sortilège, limitant ainsi la dépendance de la cible envers le sorcier. En effet, même si l'identité obéit dorénavant à son nouveau maître, elle n'en oublie pas moins ses liens affectifs ou son histoire. Ainsi, ce sortilège se retrouvera légèrement fragilisé en présence de personnes proches de la cible, surtout si le lien émotionnel et affectif entre elles est très puissant. Par conséquent, une preuve de l'identité réelle de la cible, basée sur autre chose qu'un détail physique ou comportemental, peu servir de contre sort ... »

\- Tiens, prend tes médicaments, dit Ron en entrant de nouveau dans la pièce, un verre à la main.

Mais Hermione ne réagit pas, elle semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Quand elle s'était réveillée, son cerveau était trop embrumé pour qu'elle se souvienne parfaitement des paroles de Marcus à son chevet. Mais là, certaines d'entre elles lui étaient revenues, et elle entendait encore sa voix lui murmurer à l'oreille : " Si je n'avais pas eut cette idée stupide de vouloir revenir vous voir après tout ce temps ... "

"Après tout ce temps ..."

"Après tout ce temps ..."

 _"Après tout ce temps ..."_

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle sentait son cerveau fonctionner à toute allure, tandis que tous les rouages se mettaient en place. Absolument tout collait avec ce sortilège, l'edomo identitem. Cette sensation de l'avoir déjà rencontré, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi. L'impression d'avoir déjà croisé son regard, parlé avec lui, rit avec lui, sans pouvoir se souvenir de leur rencontre. Si le faux Marcus était sous l'effet de se sort, alors tout s'expliquait. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient eut un lien émotionnel fort, suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse avoir des soupçons.

 _"Après tout ce temps ..."_

Marcus avait sûrement décidé de revenir la voir après plusieurs années.

Cet homme avait donc été un ami proche, très proche même, qui s'était absenté pendant un long moment ... Rien qu'avec ces deux informations, elle avait des soupçons quand à son véritable nom. Mais ce qui acheva de la persuader quand à sa véritable identité potentielle, ce fut un minuscule détail ...

Son regard.

Pendant un moment, sous l'effet du sortilège, elle avait oublié la couleur de ses yeux. Mais à présent elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Verts.

En y repensant, elle eut comme un électrochoc.

Ils ... Etaient ... _Verts_ ...

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant brusquement, faisant sursauter Ron qui manqua de renverser le verre sur son pull. Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi je n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'était sous mes yeux depuis le départ !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hermione ? demanda le rouquin en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

\- De Marcus ! Enfin non, ce n'est pas Marcus, c'est Harry ! Tu réalises un peu, Ron ?! Marcus _est_ Harry ! C'est jute ... oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire !

\- Euh ... sauf erreur de ma part, Marcus a toujours été Marcus, tout comme Merlin était lui-même et que moi je suis moi ...

Ron la regardait comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit, ou comme si elle était folle. Pour lui, c'était évident la fièvre la faisait délirer. Marcus ne ressemblait pas à Harry, en fait ils n'avaient rien en commun ! Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à tourner en rond, à se tordre les mains en parlant à voix haute. Elle parlait de le retrouver, de le chercher puis changeait d'avis dans la seconde d'après. Il comprenait de temps en temps les mots "partit", "sortilège", "pourquoi" et "recherches". Mais le nom qui ressortait le plus souvent était celui d'Harry, évidemment ... Aucun doute, c'était la fièvre, et elle avait besoin de repos. De _beaucoup_ de repos. Mais peut-être que s'il avait écouté sa lecture il aurait pensé autrement ...

\- Hum ... Hermione ... loin de moi l'idée de te contredire mais Harry est mort depuis sept ans ...

A cette phrase, la jeune femme se figea instantanément. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, et parla d'une voix très calme et posée qui étrangement lui donnait un air assez effrayant.

\- Ron, tu ne comprends pas. Harry est revenu à Londres après sept ans d'absence. Je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment, mais les faits sont là. Le seul problème c'est que nous ne pouvons pas le reconnaître.

\- Comme c'est pratique !

\- Mais enfin écoute un peu ! C'était un sortilège ! Un sortilège, tu comprends ?! Nous ne pouvions pas le reconnaître ! C etait tout simplement impossible.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la referma aussitôt. Une part de lui semblait avoir envie de la croire, envie que tout ceci soit vrai. Hermione pouvait voir le doute s'insinuer peu à peu dans son esprit. Elle attendait une réaction de sa part,patiemment.

\- Très bien, dit-il toujours avec une légère méfiance, admettons que tu aies raison. Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois ...

Il laissa échapper un rire un peu nerveux, puis continua :

\- Si jamais Marcusétait vraiment Harry depuis le début, pourquoi est-ce qu' il n' a pas essayé de nous le dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu' il aurait prit contact avec nous, sans nous dire qui il était, pour ensuite repartir ? Harry, si c' est bel et bien lui, ne ferait jamais ça.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne trouva rien à redire. C' est vrai que ce n' était pas logique, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne trouvait pas moindre explication à un comportement pareil, mais malgré tout elle ne changeait pas d' avis.

\- Crois ce que tu veux Ron, mais pour ma part je reste persuadée que c' est lui.

\- Mais enfin ta théorie ne se base sur rien ! De ce que j' ai vu de lui, Marcus n' a fait aucun sous-entendu, et il n' y a rien dans son comportement où dans son attitude avec nous qui nous donne un indice ! En fait tu n' as aucune preuve.

\- Non, c' est vrai. Mais je sais que c' est lui. Je le sens, quelque chose en moi me crie que c' est Harry.

Ron poussa un profond soupir. Hermione était en train de perdre la tête, il en était persuadé. Elle qui était d' habitude si rationnelle commençait à voir Harry partout, même chez un parfait inconnu. Discrètement, il plaça le verre contenant le médicament derrière lui sur un meuble, et utilisa discrètement sa baguette pour y rajouter discrètement le puissant somnifère donné par le médecin. Il l'avait prévenu qu'elle risquait de délirer, et visiblement l'heure était grave.

\- Hermione, dit-il afin de détourner son attention, désolé de t'apprendre ça mais Harry a été tué par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avec un avada kedavra. Et je suis sûr et certain qu'on ne peut _pas_ survivre à un avada kedavra. C'est impossible.

La sorcière ne trouva rien à répondre. Ou plutôt elle ne s'en donna pas la peine. Evidemment qu'il était possible de survivre à un avada kedavra, après tout Lily Potter avait sauvé la vie d'Harry quand il était bébé, alors même que Voldemort allait lui lancer ce sort ! Mais elle savait que cette conversation était perdue d'avance, et que de toute façon elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre si elle voulait l'empêcher de partir.

\- Pense ce que tu veux Ron, je m'en vais. Je vais retrouver Harry avant qu'il ne fasse la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Ron l'attrapa vivement par le bras pour la retenir. Il lui tendit le verre de médicaments avec un regard suppliant.

\- Très bien, dit-il. Mais avale au moins ça, s'il te plait.

Le regard d'Hermione passa du verre, au rouquin, puis de nouveau au verre. Puis elle haussa les épaules, et l'avala d'une traite avec une légère grimace. Elle commença à se préparer, quand soudain le monde autour d'elle se mit à tourner.

\- Q-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle avait les paupières lourdes, les jambes en coton et c'était comme si elle marchait avec des boulets aux pieds. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée, tellement vidée d'énergie et elle avait tellement envie de dormir ...

Hermione savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle dorme, qu'elle devait rejoindre Harry, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas lutter ...

Elle chancela un peu, et Ron la rattrapa rapidement puis la dirigea vers le lit. Il l'y allongea délicatement, mais si elle avait put Hermione l'en aurait empêché. Elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle ne voulait pas ...

\- R-ron ... qu'est-ce que tu as mit dans m-mon verre ?

\- Un somnifère. La fièvre te faisait délirer, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est pour ton bien Hermione, croit-moi.

Bien malgré elle, la sorcière se sentit peut à peu sombrer dans le sommeil. Et dans un dernier souffle, elle laissa échapper un prénom. Un seul. Au plus grand désarroi de Ron ...

\- Ha-rry ...

* * *

Harry n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Marcus était là, juste devant lui, en chair et en os. Comme d'habitude, il portait des couleurs assez sombres, allant du noir au gris et en passant par l'argent. Le châtain de ses cheveux était la seule chose qui ne soit pas terne chez lui. Il gardait toujours cet air solennel, un peu fier et droit qui le caractérisait, et que l on retrouvait dans le ton grâve et légèrement rocailleux de sa voix. Seuls ses yeux s'allumaient de temps à autres d'une leur espiègle et amusée, allant parfois jusqu à gagner son sourire et permettant de voir ses dents parfaitement blanches.

\- Alors Marcus, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu fais là ?

Son ami lui lança un regard entendu.

\- Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ? lui demanda-t-il.

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Tu venus pour me ramener, c'est ça ?

\- Pas pour te ramener, mentit Marcus. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais fait ton choix. Ce soit nous seront arrivés au bout des trois jours qui t'ont été accordés, après tout.

\- Je vois ...

Un léger silence plana entre les deux hommes. Ce fut Marcus qui le rompit.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Quelle est ta décision finale ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration, s'arma de tout le courage dont il disposait et lâcha dans un souffle :

\- C'est décidé. Je part. Je vais rentrer avec toi.

Son ami le regarda fixement quelques instants, comme s'il essayait de juger la sincérité de ses paroles. Même s' il gardait cette attitude solennelle, on voyait bien que ses yeux sembaient avoir de la peine pour ce que vivait Harry.

\- Tu n'y crois pas une seule seconde, déclara-t-il. Tu n'as pas envie de partir, Harry, et tu le sais.

\- Mais si, je dois partir. C'est mieux comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu dois partir que tu en as envie, répliqua le brun. Et je te rappelle que si jamais tu rentres, il est capital que tu le fasses de ton plein gré, sans aucun regret, sinon tout risque de tomber à l'eau.

A cette remarque, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dans ce cas dit moi enfin ce qui risque de tomber à l'eau ! Je ne suis même pas au courant de ce fameux projet que vous avez pour moi, explique-moi un peu ! Que je sache au moins si ça vaut la peine que je me sépare de mes amis.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, Marcus lui sortit cette même réponse :

\- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, c'est strictement confidentiel. Tu en sauras plus lorsque tu auras définitivement rejoint l'ordre.

\- Sauf qu'une fois que je l'aurais rejoint, je ne pourrais plus jamais en repartir !

Harry s'était presque mit à crier. C'était ça le point sensible de toute cette histoire où on ne lui disait que le moitié de ce qu'il devait savoir. S'il rentrait, il allait officiellement devenir un membre de l'Ordre de Merlin, ce qui était un immense privilège d'après Marcus. Mais le prit à payer était très lourd : toute sa vie, il allait devoir rester à la base de l'Ordre, et passer tout son temps à servir sa cause. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu revoir Hermione et les autres. Pour être sûr de son choix, pour savoir quoi choisir entre son devoir et sa famille.

\- Non. Tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir, confirma Marcus. Mais est-ce que quelque chose te retiens encore ici ? Tes amis ont fait leur vie, et même si les temps sont durs ils sont heureux. D'autant plus qu'ils ne te reconnaissent pas, tu n'es qu'un étranger pour eux. Cette vie appartient au passé, Harry. Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose et que tu te tournes vers l'avenir.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas ? demanda le sorcier à lunettes d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Je t'ai suivis les trois derniers jours. _Elle_ m'a envoyé pour te surveiller, et être sûr que tu rentres bien en vie.

\- Etrangement ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, dit-il avec ironie.

\- C'est qu'après toutes ces années tu as finit pas la connaître par cœur, continua Marcus sur le même ton, le regard brillant. Alors ? Tu pars ou tu restes ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. Le sorcier, malgré la détermination qu'il laissait paraître jusqu'ici, doutait de nouveau.

\- J'ai encore combien de temps pour me décider ?

Si Marcus était déçu qu'il hésite encore, il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître, et répondit d'un ton neutre :

\- J'ai mit en place un porte-au-loin pour rentrer. Au dernier coup de vingt heures je te retrouverai, et tu me donneras ta réponse définitive.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait. Cela lui laissait encore sept heures pour se décider. Etrangement, il se sentait soulagé. Alors il dit au revoir à Marcus, puis lui tourna le dos et disparu à l'angle d'une rue. Son ami resta immobile quelques instants, regardant fixement l'endroit où il avait disparu. Puis, le visage toujours parfaitement neutre et fermé, il transplana dans un craquement sonore.

Durant les sept heures qui suivirent, le survivant tourna en rond un long moment. Il dû parcourir de nombreux kilomètres à pieds, et pour être honnête il était totalement épuisé. La fatigue lui permettait d'évacuer toute sa colère face à cette situation insoluble. Partir ou reste, telle était la question. Mais de là à trouver la réponse ... Non, en fait le plus dur n'était pas de trouver la réponse, mais plutôt de l'accepter, et surtout d'accepter les conséquences qui allaient avec ...

Après plusieurs heures de marche, les pas d'Harry finirent par le mener devant la maison de son parrain. Ou plutôt la maison de Ginny et Malefoy. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sonner à leur porte, puisqu'ils allaient encore le prendre pour un fou ou pour un criminel. Au contraire, il se contenta de rester sur un banc, non loin de l'entrée. Depuis cette place, il pouvait voir le couple vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes à travers l'une des fenêtres. Drago semblait prendre un malin plaisir à taquiner Ginny à chaque fois qu'elle passait près de lui, et celle-ci ne se laissait pas faire et répliquait à la moindre occasion avec sa répartie légendaire. Ils s'échangeaient sans cesse des regards amusés, des sourires charmeurs et de petits clins d'œil. Le sorcier ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient mariés, mais en tout cas ils avaient l'air extrêmement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leur petit moment de taquineries se termina en éclats de rires, et Ginny finit par attirer Drago à elle pour l'embrasser, tandis que ce dernier la prenait dans ses bras et la soulevait du sol avec un sourire béat.

Harry détourna les yeux par pudeur, alors qu'un sourire attendrit naissait sur ses lèvres. Apparemment ces deux là s'étaient bien trouvés, et il était content de les voir aussi heureux et épanouis l'un avec l'autre. Pour eux, la vie avait continué, et ce malgré le passé difficile de Drago et toutes les pertes qu'avait subit Ginny. Quand il les avait vu travailler dans leur building, il avait bien sentit qu'ils étaient mariés, mais sans pour autant deviner qu'ils étaient aussi complices. Apparemment, l'homme et la femme d'affaires devenaient des personnes complètement différentes en privés.

Pour être honnête, il était encore un peu perturbé par le fait que Malefoy fasse partie de la famille des Weasley, mais après tout le temps (ainsi que la guerre) avaient dû le faire changer. Et il n'avait pas oublié ce moment dans leur manoir, où Hermione, Ron et lui s'étaient fait attrapés, et ou Drago avait fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaître pour qu'il ne soit pas livré à Voldemort. Dans le fond, le serpentard n'avait jamais eut le choix, un peu comme lui.

Il resta encore quelques minutes sur le banc à réfléchir, puis repartit faire un tour.

Il était dix-huit heures trente. Il lui restait une demi-heure avant de faire son choix.

Alors, sans trop savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou non, Harry décida de passer une toute dernière fois devant la maison de Ron et Hermione.

Le cœur battant, il s'y rendit avec un nœud dans le ventre, et une certaine appréhension. Une fois arrivé sur le palier, il leva la main vers la sonnette ... puis renonça. Puis il s'en approcha de nouveau, et recula encore. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il était encore là à hésiter quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sous son nez.

\- Oh, c'est toi Marcus, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas partit finalement ?

Ron se tenait devant lui, visiblement l'air surprit. Ne voulant pas répondre à sa question, Harry en posa une autre :

\- Comment as-tu fait pour m'entendre ? Je n'ai même pas sonné.

\- Je t'ai vu passer dans la rue depuis la fenêtre.

\- Oh, je vois ...

Il léger silence plana.

\- Alors ... commença Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? Tu restes à Londres encore un moment ? Je te le redit, tu peux dormir ici pendant quelques temps, sauf si tu préfères dormir sur un banc mais ça me semble légèrement moins confortable ...

Harry sourit à cette remarque. Il avait déjà dormit sur un banc, et en effet ce n'était pas une expérience très agréable.

\- Hum, non ... non je ne reste pas. Je suis simplement revenu parce que ... j'ai oublié ma cape d'invisibilité !

Evidemment, c'était un mensonge, et la cape était dans son sac à dos. Mais il ne s'était pas préparé à ce qu'on lui ouvre, ni même à ce qu'il sonne de lui-même. Et il ne pouvait pas rester, après tout Marcus lui avait donné rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures ... ce qui lui laissait à peine dix minutes.

Harry fit mine de fouiller un peu partout et de chercher sa cape perdue. Il dû lutter violemment contre l'envie de monter à l'étage où se trouvait Hermione, mais parvint avec énormément de mal à se ramener à la raison. Sentant peu à peu sa détermination flancher, il fit mine de s'étonner de voir sa cape dans son sac à dos, ce qui lui valu quelques moqueries de la part de Ron. Ce dernier avait d' ailleurs profité du fait qu' il cherche sa cape pour regarder Harry de plus près, comme s' il essayait de remarquer quelque chose de nouveau chez lui. Il le fixa ainsi plusieurs secondes, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite, résigné. Il n' avait rien vu.

Puis Harry se rendit de nouveau sur le palier, et se tourna vers Ron une dernière fois. Plus rien ne le retenait ici, puisqu'il n'était personne. Mais malgré tout, il voulait essayer de graver la dernière image qu'il aurait de son meilleur ami dans son esprit. Si la chose n'avait pas été déplacée, il aurait fait une accolade virile, comme celles que les hommes se faisaient quand ils se considéraient comme des frères. Mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'un simple au revoir, prononcé d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

Il tourna au coin de la rue, le cœur lourd, et tomba nez à nez avec ... Marcus Davis, de nouveau.

\- Tu es déjà là ? s'étonna le survivant.

\- Je t'ai suivit à la trace toute la journée, alors disons que cela réduit le chemin pour te rejoindre ...

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il se sentait plus abattu que jamais.

\- Alors ? Quelle est ta décision ?

\- Je pars. Plus rien ne me retiens ici ... ils me manqueront chaque jour, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Tu es absolument sûr de ton choix ?

\- Certain.

Le sorcier essayait de faire part du plus d'assurance possible, et réussit même à masquer l'émotion dans sa voix.

\- Très bien, approuva son ami. Je pense bien que la décision a été difficile à prendre, après tout tu as passé autant d'années avec nous qu'avec eux, mais je pense que tu as fait le bon choix. L'Ordre sera ta nouvelle famille, très peu de personnes sur terre ont eut l'occasion d'en faire partie. C'est un privilège qu'il aurait été stupide de refuser, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Si tu le dis ... je te fais confiance.

Marcus le regarda alors avec un immense sérieux, ses yeux gris prenant une légère couleur sombre.

\- Et puis si je tiens à ce que tu reviennes, c'est aussi parce que je te considère comme un frère. Et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour _elle_ ...

Harry parvint à faire un léger sourire.

\- Oui, mois je te considère comme un frère, et je la considère aussi comme ma sœur.

Les deux hommes se sourient en silence. Marcus sortit alors un vieux parchemin sans valeur, qui leur servirait de porte-au-loin pour rentrer.

Le sorcier regarda l'heure. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq petites minutes.

C'est alors que quelque chose se produisit.

Peut-être était-ce le hasard, ou bien le destin, ou alors une entité inconnue qui tire les ficelles de ce monde. Mais après tout peu importe, tout dépend de ce à quoi vous décidez de croire.

En tout cas, quelle qu'en soit la cause, les fait étaient bel et bien là. Alors même qu'Harry regardait avec tristesse les dernières minutes défiler, s'éloignant pour de bon de ses amis, dans la petite chambre à l'étage de leur maison quelque chose venait de se passer.

Hermione venait d'ouvrir les yeux, elle s'était réveillée.

* * *

Hermione se demanda pendant un instant où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle était un peu endormie, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir à la réalité en quelques secondes.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle. Il faut que je le retrouve !

Elle savait parfaitement que c'était stupide et complètement irrationnel de se mettre à chercher sans preuves concrètes. Mais il s'apprêtait à partir, et même si elle ne savait ni où ni comment, elle devait l'en empêcher, et tenter de rompre le sort qui l'empêchait d'être reconnu.

Sentant comme une vague d'adrénaline s'emparer d'elle, elle se mit à réfléchir plus vite que jamais, ne sentant presque plus les effets du somnifère.

Contre l'Edomo Identitem, il fallait trouver une preuve, qui ne soit pas une preuve physique, et qui puisse lui permettre de prouver que c'était bel et bien Harry en face d'elle. Elle se mit à tourner en rond, tournant et retournant cette condition dans son esprit afin de trouver une solution.

Et soudain, ce fut l'illumination.

\- Non d'une chouette ! Mais bien sûr !

Hermione se rua vers un placard, le sortit du meuble sans aucune précaution, et renversa son contenu par terre. Dans la pièce d'en dessous, Ron entendit tout ce vacarme, et décida de monter pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme de son côté n'en avait plus rien à faire, et s'occupait maintenant de retirer le double fond de ce tiroir. Une fois ouvert, elle en ressortit une petite balle dorée de la taille d'une noix, qu'elle regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir.

Même après toutes ces années, le vif d'or ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait peut-être lui rendre Harry.

Ni une ni deux, elle se saisit de sa baguette, plus par habitude que par nécessité, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, mais se retrouva bloquée par Ron qui allait en sens inverse.

\- Wow, doucement ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il précipitamment.

\- Retrouver Harry, où plutôt celui que je pense être Harry. Maintenant laisse-moi passer Ron, je ne dois pas perdre une seule seconde.

\- Mais enfin ce n'est pas Harry, c'est Marcus ! Marcus, tu m'entends ? Tu es sûrement encore en train de délirer Hermione ! D'autant plus qu'il était là il y a quelques minutes, et que je l'ai bien regardé. Je te confirme encore que ce n'est pas Harry !

Malgré les tentatives de Ron pour la ramener à la raison, tout ce qu'Hermione avait retenu c'était qu'il était passé il y a peu de temps.

\- Il était là ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ?! Et où est-ce qu'il est partit ? Est-ce qu'il t'a donné la moindre information sur ce qu'il comptait faire ?!

\- Non ! Et ca n'a pas d'importance, parce que tu vas tout de suite remonter dans la chambre, prendre tes médicaments et te soigner !

\- Mais Ron, je vais parfaitement bien !

Il haussa un sourcil peu convaincu. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas la laisser passer. Mais Hermione n'avait pas le choix, elle devait partir. Alors elle prit sa baguette, et la pointa sur lui.

\- Je suis désolée Ron, quand je serai rentrée tu verras que j'ai raison.

La rouquin fit les yeux ronds en voyant la baguette pointée sur son visage, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Hermione avait déjà prononcé "Petrificus totalus !". Il sentit ses membres se raidir, et il tomba à la renverse.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut sa femme qui passait le pas de la porte, et refermait derrière elle.

Il l'entendait crier le nom d'Harry dans la rue, encore et encore en espérant avoir une réponse. A sa plus grande inquiétude, il pensait qu'elle était en train de perdre la tête.

* * *

\- Harry ! Harry ! Ne pars pas, attends ! Harry !

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que c'était bien Hermione qui l'appelait par son nom ? Il ne la voyait nulle part, et sa voix était un peu lointaine, ce qui voulait dire qu elle était sûrement quelques rues plus loin. N'osant y croire, redoutant de se trouver en plein rêve, il se dirigea tout de même vers sa voix. Il courrait comme jamais il n'avait courut, un Marcus plus que contrarié sur ses talons.

\- Hermione ! Ou es-tu ?

\- Harry !

Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue, et soudain il la vit. Le temps se figea, sans bruit.

C'était bien elle, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Elle se tenait un peu à distance, immobile. Puis elle approcha pas à pas, très lentement, comme si elle hésitait encore sur l' attitude à adopter. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, se perdant dans leur couleur dorée. Quand elle ne se trouva plus qu'à une dizaines de centimètres, il retint son souffle, tendu à l'extrême. Son torse se soulevait avec difficulté, tellement il redoutait de se tromper une fois encore.

\- H-hermione ... Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?

Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant de le dévisager sans un mot. Son regard était si intense qu'il avait du mal à penser de façon cohérente.

\- Hermione ... Est-ce que tu me vois ?

La phrase resta en suspend quelques secondes, puis la jeune femme lâcha dans un souffle :

\- Non.

Harry sentit son cœur se briser en un millier de morceaux. C'était comme si des centaines de couteaux lui transperçaient le ventre, ou comme si soudainement le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds. Il s'avait qu'il n'aurait pas dû y croire une fois encore, c'était stupide ...

Mais c'est alors que la jeune femme tendit la main, et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur se tenait le vif d'or.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle l'ait encore avec elle après tout ce temps, et il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine en découvrant ça. Il la regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Tu dois me donner une preuve, dit-elle. Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas Marcus ...

Harry prit la petite balle, frôlant au passage la main d'Hermione. Son regard se posa une première fois sur le vif d'or, avant de se reposer sur elle. Et quand il croisa son regard, il comprit.

Lui seul pouvait ouvrir cette balle.

Alors il la porta à sa bouche, et un petit déclic se fit entendre. Le vif d'or était certes vide, mais il venait de s'ouvrir.

Et avec ce geste si simple, si annodin, tout était prouvé.

Hermione porta la main à sa bouche, sous le choc, et le regarda un moment, complètement interdite. Des larmes remplirent peu à peu des yeux, se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et un sourire immense naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se mirent à s'illuminer, à briller comme si un million d'étoiles scintillaient à l'intérieur. Puis après quelques minutes de béatitude et de rires incontrôlés coupés par quelques sanglots, elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

\- Ha-Harry ... je te vois ...

Cette phrase eut chez le sorcier l'effet d'une bombe.

C'était comme un peu d'artifice, une joie éclatante, une explosion de bonheur si pur qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Hermione se jeta brusquement dans ses bras, lui faisant faire plusieurs pas en arrière tandis qu'il éclatait de rire. Il se mit à la faire tournoyer dans les airs, faisait exploser sa joie et provoquant chez elle un autre éclat de rire, tandis que ses cheveux fous volaient autour de son visage. Quand il la reposa à terre leurs regard plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et il l'attira de nouveau à elle, la serrant fort dans ses bras comme pour se prouver qu'elle était bien réelle.

Hermione aussi l'étouffait. Elle riait et elle pleurait en même temps, marmonnant tout comme lui des mots sans queue ni tête et des phrases n'ayant aucun sens. Elle le serrait tellement fort qu'il en avait presque mal, mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien à part elle n'avait d'importance. Ni le regard de Marcus posé sur eux, ni le ciel qui s'assombrissait, ni le froid qui les gagnait peu à peu, ni les passant, ni les oiseaux, ni le temps, ni même ses doutes de la seconde précédente. Il n'y avait plus que son parfum, son odeur, ses cheveux bouclés, le grain de sa peau, ses larmes contre son torse, son souffle au creux de son coup, et la force de ses petits bras derrière sa nuque. Tout, absolument tout lui faisait délicieusement tourner la tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Il n'y avait toujours eut qu'elle. Et chaque petit détail le faisait l'aimer encore plus.

Harry ne voyait plus qu'eux. Deux petits points perdus dans l'univers, deux êtres que la vie avait tenté de séparer.

Mais ni le temps, ni la distance, ni même le plus puissant des sortilèges n'avaient put y parvenir.


	8. Chapitre 7 : De retour

**Chapitre 7 : De retour**

Harry et Hermione ne se quittaient pas des yeux, tout sourires.

Et de son côté, Marcus restait de marbre. C'était comme si, dès l'instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il était devenu invisible. Harry semblait avoir totalement oublié sa présence, et déjà le jeune homme sentait que la situation lui échappait. Au fond de lui, il se doutait du choix qu'allait faire Harry.

Il se racla la gorge, les faisant sursauter.

\- Désolé d'interrompre ces touchantes retrouvailles, fit-il d'un ton cassant, mais il me semble que nous devons y aller ...

Harry sembla revenir brusquement à la réalité.

Mais son regard avait changé. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de doute, la moindre lueur de tristesse et de solitude. Il était plus sûr de lui, on aurait dit un homme nouveau, comme si une énergie nouvelle le faisait vibrer. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Marcus vit son ami lui parler sans ce voile de détresse qui planait sans cesse devant ses yeux, et sans donner l'impression qu'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

\- Désolé Marcus, je sais que je te fais faux pas mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne viens pas avec toi.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Le regard d'Harry se porta brièvement sur Hermione, puis il se mit à sourire et dit :

\- Parce que _maintenant_ , j'ai une raison de rester.

Voilà, tout était dit.

Hermione se mit à rougir a cette remarque, et un petit sourire lui étira les lèvres.

Marcus aurait dû savoir que cela se terminerait comme ça, d'une certaine façon il en avait toujours douté. Il suffisait de les regarder tous les deux pour comprendre. Mais malgré tout il était déçu. Déçu, triste et en colère. En fait, il se sentait trahi.

\- Oh, alors c'est toi le "vrai" Marcus ? s'étonna Hermione. Je pensais qu'Harry avait donné un nom au hasard, mais il faut croire que non. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Elle lui tendit la main dans un geste amical, geste qu'il lui rendit après une légère hésitation. La jeune femme le regardait attentivement, et il faisait de même, comme s'ils essayaient de se cerner l'un l'autre ...

\- Et donc ... continua Hermione, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'Harry vienne avec toi ?

Au ton de sa voix, Marcus sentit qu'elle était un peu sur la défensive. Elle avait peur qu'Harry ne reparte, cela crevait les yeux.

\- Harry doit repartir parce que nous avons quelque chose de très important à accomplir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais vous m'aviez dit que j'aurais le choix d'y participer ou non, et maintenant mon choix est fait. Je suis sincèrement désolé Marcus.

Sa mâchoire se contracta. Il était en colère. Très en colère. Mais il ne pouvait pas forcer Harry à venir, après tout il était libre d'aller où il voulait. Mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment mal, c'était de réaliser que son ami était capable de l'abandonner de cette façon. Ils s'étaient entraidés pendant des années tous les deux, mais malgré cela sa famille d'adoption restait plus importante. Cela avait toujours été comme ça, mais d'une certaine façon il n'avait jamais voulu l'accepter.

Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère, Marcus revêtit ce masque de glace qu'il savait si bien porter, et afficha l'expression la plus neutre possible. Sans un mot de plus, il se saisit du porte-au-loin qu'il avait gardé sur lui. Il posa sa main dessus, et regarda Harry une dernière fois avec froideur. Il lui en voulait. Parce qu'il ratait la chance de sa vie, et parce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il les abandonnait. Mais peut importe. Avec ou sans son accord, il finirait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Néanmoins, avant de repartir il s'approcha d'Harry, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Je sais que tes crises ont recommencées depuis que tu es retourné à Londres, inutile de le nier je le sais, je l'ai vu. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu seras capable de les gérer sans nous ...

Harry le regarda fixement, l'air grave. Mais il ne changeait toujours pas d'avis.

Marcus recula de quelques pas, prenant ses distances avec lui.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le portoloin se mit en marche, et il sentit comme un crochet l'attraper par le nombril et le tirer en avant. Tout autour de lui n'était qu'un tourbillon de couleur mêlé au sifflement du vent. Soudain, il sentit ses pieds toucher brusquement le sol, et il se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur ses deux jambes.

Il poussa un soupir. Il avait échoué. _Elle_ n'allait pas être contente.

La mort dans l'âme, il fit quelques pas en direction d'une colline qui semblait comme les autres, c'est à dire incroyablement normale. Mais dès l'instant où Marcus traversa le champ de protection qui entourait cet endroit, et repoussait les curieux, un immense château en ruines apparu devant lui. Il se composait de deux tours faites de pierres, dont l'une était effondrée sur elle-même, et l'autre était si haute qu'elle rivalisait avec les nuages. Des plantes grimpantes couvraient la majeure partie des remparts, et une puissante odeur de sel, d'humidité et de verdure planait dans les environs. Le château était situé au bord d'une falaise abrupte, si près qu'on avait sans cesse peur qu'il ne s'effondre un peu plus et ne tombe à l'eau. Même si les ruines dominaient, une partie restait en assez bon état, et était d'ailleurs toujours habitable.

A mesure qu'il avançait, Marcus écoutait le roulement des vagues sur la plage en contrebas, puis leur craquement lorsqu'elles se fracassaient sur les rochers. Il écoutait le vent siffler entre les ruines, et le bruissement des herbes hautes. On aurait dit que des centaines de voix, issues du passé et d'une magie plus vielle que le monde essayaient de vous parler à travers chacun de ces bruits, allant du hurlement du vent au plus léger des murmures.

Son masque de pierre disparu, son cœur se gonfla à bloc, et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

On n'était jamais mieux que chez soi.

Il pénétra dans la court envahie par les herbes, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un puis dont il n'osait même pas imaginer la profondeur. Puis il passa de grandes portes en bois craquelé, traversa plusieurs couloirs glacés et arriva enfin dans une salle moins froide que les autres. Au fond, on pouvait apercevoir une table ronde autour de laquelle ne se trouvaient que trois chaises, ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque. Il n'y prêta pas attention, et emprunta une porte à la dérobée qui le mena directement devant un escalier en colimaçon.

Marche après marche, il monta au sommet de la tour, tout en veillant à ne pas glisser sur les pierres lissées au fil du temps par de nombreux passages. Il finit par arriver devant une porte en bois, beaucoup trop basse pour sa grande taille. Se penchant pour entrer, il fit face comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici à une magnifique apparition ...

C'était _elle_.

Une femme, grande, fine et élancée, était penchée devant une coupelle de bronze contenant de l'eau. La peau pâle, des yeux couleur noisette, de longs cheveux noir corbeau coulant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, dont les boucles folles encadraient un visage délicat. On aurait presque dit qu'elle flottait. Elle marchait pieds nus sur le sol en pierre, comme si elle ne ressentait pas le froid mordant qui régnait ici, et sa robe blanche et vaporeuse faisait des mouvements délicats autour d'elle. Elle ne portait aucun bijoux, si ce n'est un petit médaillon contenant une photo, et dont elle ne se séparait jamais.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, Marcus se disait qu'elle devait être un ange tombé du ciel.

\- Megara ... murmura-t-il. Est-ce que je te dérange ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui offrit un de ces sourires qu'elle n'avait que pour lui.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais, tu le sais très bien.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, et se plaça à sa droite. Lorsqu'il regarda dans la coupelle, il vit que l'eau qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ne reflétait pas leurs visages, mais plutôt ceux d'Harry et Hermione, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre. On pouvait même entendre ce qu'ils se disaient si on tendait un peu l'oreille. Leurs voix semblaient légèrement différentes de la réalité, comme si on entendait un écho par dessus leur conversation.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Harry en souriant_

 _\- Comment est-ce que je te regarde ? répondit Hermione en évitant son regard_

 _\- Comme si tu avais peur que je disparaisse._

 _\- Mais peut-être que c'est le cas ? dit la jeune femme avec une légère peur dans la voix. J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que tu es bien réel, j'ai peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que ce n'est qu'un rêve ... un mirage ..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement ..._ »

Ils se sourirent à nouveau, et la jeune femme porta une main hésitante vers le visage d'Harry. Quand sa main effleura finalement sa joue, elle en profita pour dessiner les contours de son visage avec délicatesse. Ses yeux devinrent plus humides, et elle dit avec émotion :

« _C'est vrai ... tu es bien réel ..._ »

Puis Megara passa sa main au-dessus de la coupelle, et l'image se flouta puis disparut.

Marcus haussa un sourcil, à peine surpris.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu nous surveillais depuis le château ? Que tu as entendu toute notre conversation ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Très bien ... dans ce cas maintenant que tu sais qu'Harry ne nous aidera pas, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? J'espère que tu as une idée parce que pour ma part ce n'est pas le cas.

Le regard de la jeune femme se porta sur un objet dans un coin de la pièce, recouvert par un tissu blanc. Leur projet, celui pour lequel ils se battaient depuis des années se trouvait juste en dessous. Elle poussa un léger soupir de dépit, puis elle regarda de nouveau son ami, qui continuait de s'inquiéter encore et encore.

\- ... Parce que si cette fameuse _Hermione_ dont Harry nous parlait tout le temps n'était pas intervenue, je suis sûr qu'il serait revenu avec nous, lui dit-il. Et nous aurions put mener notre projet à bien, et ...

Megara posa une main sur son bras, ce qui le calma instantanément. Elle plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens de couleur grise, et dit avec une grande assurance :

\- Marcus, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ces deux là ont toujours été très liés. Et même alors qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas, ce lien était toujours là. C'est incroyable à quel point ils peuvent tenir l'un à l'autre ...

Son regard se fit soudain plus distant, à la fois attendrit et affectueux.

\- Nous aurions dû nous attendre à ce qu'il choisisse de rester, continuât-elle avec un léger sourire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous feront autrement.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur l'objet dans le coin de la pièce, celui caché sous un drap blanc ... oui, ils devaient trouver un moyen. Après tout, le temps leur était compté.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? demanda Marcus d'un air affligé.

La jeune femme resta pensive un long moment, son regard noisette se perdant dans le vide. Puis elle déclara d'une vois douce et pleine d'assurance :

\- Nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous allons devoir passez au plan B.

Le jeune homme ricana.

\- Je crois que ton "plan B" risque de ne pas apprécier ta visite. Ca va être difficile de le convaincre de coopérer.

\- Peut-être. Mais Drago Malefoy a une dette envers moi. Donc de toute façon ... il n'aura pas le choix.

* * *

Harry posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione, qui se trouvait toujours sur sa joue. Des vagues de souvenirs l'assaillaient de toutes parts, et des millions d'émotions jaillissaient en lui. Et alors qu'il se remémorait toutes ces années passées avec elle, le regard de la sorcière se fit peu à peu plus grave, et nettement plus sérieux ...

\- Dis-moi Harry ... c'était qui exactement ce Marcus Davis ? Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait que tu viennes avec lui ?

Harry se mit soudain sur la défensive. Le sujet abordé était assez compliqué et délicat, et il savait dors et déjà que ses réponses n'allaient pas convenir à son amie de toujours.

\- Hum, je ne sais pas si je peux te parler de ça ... bredouilla-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ...

Le sorcier se passa la main dans les cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus si c'était possible, comme à chaque fois qu'il était extrêmement nerveux. Il ne savait pas que répondre.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, finit-il par dire, c'est que Marcus est un cracmol, donc il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. Je le considère comme un ami, et disons qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé pendant les sept dernières années. Mais je suis désolé Hermione, malgré toutes les questions que tu pourrais avoir, je ne peux pas te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tout ce temps. Ni te dire comment j'ai rencontré Marcus, ni pourquoi il voulait que je reparte, ni pourquoi j'ai eut besoin de son aide ...

\- Mais pourquoi tous ces secrets ? J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu as fait, et où tu étais ces dernières années ! Tu ne peux quand même pas disparaître aussi longtemps sans pouvoir nous donner la moindre explication !

\- Je sais Hermione, je sais ... mais je ne peux rien te dire, tout simplement ... je n'ai pas le droit ...

La sorcière leva un sourcil, plus intriguée que jamais. Elle le croyait quand Harry disait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Mais était-ce parce qu'il avait honte de ce qui était arrivé, ou plutôt parce que quelque chose (ou quelqu'un) l'empêchait de tout dévoiler ? Toute cette histoire lui semblait louche, et extrêmement mystérieuse.

\- Mais dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu as le droit de me dire ? demanda la jeune femme.

Le sorcier à lunette fit une grimace, et répéta :

\- Et bien ... Marcus est un cracmol ... et il m'a beaucoup aidé pendant les sept dernières années ...

Hermione poussa un soupir mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Harry ne semblait pas très loquace sur le sujet, et apparemment elle allait devoir se contenter de deux petites phrases pour résumer sept ans d'absence ... ou du moins pour l'instant.

\- Je sens que tes explications vont être assez limitées ... Mais tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux rien dire, que je ne vais pas faire de recherches de mon côté ?

Le survivant passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et dit avec un sourire en coin :

\- Honnêtement, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Mais si tu veux un conseil, cette fois-ci n'essaye vraiment pas de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Crois-moi, si ca ne tenais qu'à moi je te dirais tout mais ce n'est pas possible. Je pense que ce serait mieux si on en restait là, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, et Harry savait parfaitement que ses paroles se seraient jamais prises en compte par son amie. Elle avait toujours adoré les mystères, et la connaissant elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse. Mais pour cette fois elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, et ne posa pas d'autres questions, fort heureusement pour lui.

Ils continuèrent alors à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, se rendant chez Hermione et Ron tout en rattrapant le temps perdu sur leur chemin. De temps à autre, au fil de leur discussion ils se jetaient de petits regards en coin. Et quand l'un d'eux regardait, l'autre gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol, ou sur les petites maisons du quartier. C'était ce genre de regard à la fois un peu perdu et en même temps plein d'espoir, que l'on a lorsqu'on essaye de savoir si, de l'autre côté, les sentiments que l'on éprouve sont partagés, ou si au contraire on se berce d'illusions depuis le départ ...

* * *

On pouvait être sûr d'une chose : Hermione maîtrisait de nombreux sortilèges.

Après tout, elle était brillante. Ce n'était une surprise pour personne.

Mais Ron pouvait malgré tout attester d'une chose : elle maitrisait le petrificus totalus _à la perfection_.

Il en faisait douloureusement les frais, et pour lui, devoir être immobile de la sorte était frustrant.

C'était ... Terriblement ... Frustrant.

Alors il se mit à réfléchir. D'une part puisque de toute façon il fallait bien tuer le temps, mais aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il ne pouvait même pas bouger le plus petit orteil ... En fait il ne pouvait rien faire à part se lamenter sur son sort, mais évidemment cela ne l'avancerait à rien.

Il se demandait bien où Hermione pouvait se trouver en ce moment même. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle ne fasse pas de mauvaises rencontres ... non pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas se défendre, bien au contraire ! Mais plutôt parce que vu l'état de semi-euphorie dans lequel elle était au moment de partir, il craignait qu'elle ne soit pas en possession de tous ses moyens ...

Tout ça parce qu'elle pensait que Marcus était Harry ...

Evidemment, le meilleur ami de Ron lui manquait terriblement. Il n'avait jamais put le remplacer. Et même avec Neville, Dean ou Seamus, cela n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais comme avec le brun à lunettes. Malgré tout, il avait dut apprendre à vivre sans lui. Pendant toutes ces années, il n'avait rien dit, il avait fait son deuil ainsi que celui des membres de sa famille en silence ...

Mais pour Hermione, faire face à la mort d'Harry avait été nettement plus ... compliqué ...

Le rouquin se souvenait de tous les détails. Il se souvenait l'avoir retrouvée dans la forêt interdite, le regard trouble et vitreux. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Pourtant, le plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps venait d'être tué, et même si les pertes étaient lourdes, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle aie au moins un léger sourire ... Mais non. Pendant des jours, elle n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole. Ou alors elle ne parlait que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire, et encore dans ces cas là elle ne disait que le strict minimum. Comme tout le monde, elle avait aidé à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Il avait fallu plusieurs mois pour tout remettre en ordre, et durant toute cette période ses réponses se limitaient à "oui", "non", "je vais m'en occuper", et "je suis fatiguée". On aurait dit un fantôme. Elle ne vivait plus, durant tout ce temps elle s'était contentée de survivre.

Ron se souvenait encore des détails de leur tout premier baiser. C'était lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Cela s'était fait dans le feu de l'action, et sûrement facilité par une bonne dose d'adrénaline. Mais après la mort d'Harry, aucun d'entre eux n'avait abordé le sujet. Après tout, ce n'était pas la période idéale pour le faire. Lui-même faisait face à la mort de Fred du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils avaient tout simplement d'autres choses à penser. Ron se souvenait des nuits blanches qu'il avait passées, à se remémorer chaque seconde, chaque instant du combat en se demandant ce qu'il aurait dû changer, ce qu'il aurait put faire mieux. Peut-être qu'en changeant quelques détails par-ci par-là, ils auraient put sauver Harry, et Fred, et Lupin, et Tonks ... Mais c'était ainsi, la guerre n'épargnait personne. Jour après jour, les cernes avaient creusé son regard. Puis lors d'un soir d'insomnie parmi tant d'autres, il avait trouvé Hermione dans le salon du Terrier, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il lui avait parlé, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait toute seule dans le noir, mais elle n'avait pas réagit. C'était tout juste si elle avait tourné la tête pour le regarder. Alors il s'était assis à côté d'elle, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Il n'avait même pas osé même pas la toucher. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Hermione avait tourné encore et encore le vif d'or entre ses doigts, regardant si intensément la petite balle qu'elle devait en avoir mal aux yeux. Puis la jeune femme s'était relevée, et s'était dirigée vers les escaliers, toujours sans dire un mot. Mais, juste au moment de partir, elle avait murmuré un léger "Bonne nuit, Ron." avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire quelque chose qui ne soit pas absolument nécessaire.

Leur rituel avait continué pendant plusieurs mois. La journée, ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était, puis le soir ils se retrouvaient, toujours sous la même fenêtre. A chaque fois, Hermione venait avec le vif d'or, le regardait en le tournant entre ses doigts, et ne disait rien. Puis elle repartait, et ils recommençaient le lendemain. D'un côté, cette habitude lui faisait du bien également. C'était quelque chose de stable, de constant, dans un monde magique complètement perdu et qu'il ne reconnaissait plus ... Et pourtant, chaque soir l'absence de leur ami se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Chaque soir, le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui les meurtrissait un peu plus ... Chaque soir, ils se sentaient vides, incomplets ... Le trio d'or n'existait plus ...

Jusqu'à ce soit d'hiver, où les choses avaient été différentes.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

C'était la veille de noël.

Ce soir là, Hermione avait versé une larme. Au départ Ron n'avait pas été sûr de ce qu'il voyait, puisqu'elle s'était immédiatement cachée derrière sa masse de cheveux bouclés. Puis peu à peu il avait entendu des sanglots, se faisant de moins en moins discrets. Elle serrait si fort le vif d'or que ses jointures étaient complètement blanches, et elle hoquetait tout le temps. Pendant un moment, il n'avait pas su comment réagir. C'était la toute première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer depuis la mort d'Harry. Alors, avec une immense maladresse il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Au départ elle avait résisté, puis elle avait finit par s'accrocher désespérément à son T-shirt, le mouillant de ses larmes.

" I-il me manque, Ron. Si-si tu savais c-comme il me manque ..."

Elle avait répété cette phrase en boucle, encore et encore. La voix cassée, tremblante, brisée par les sanglots ...

Le rouquin n'avait rien trouvé à répondre. Tout ce qu'il avait put faire, c'était la serrer un peu plus contre lui. S'accrocher à elle avec désespoir, alors même que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se remémorer le temps où Harry était en vie, de se remémorer son visage qui s'effaçait peu à peu de sa mémoire ... Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver son meilleur ami, pouvoir lui dire un dernier adieu, pouvoir lui dire ... en fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait s'il le retrouvait, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait ... juste le serrer contre lui. Dans une de ces accolades un peu viriles qu'on se faisait entre mecs ...

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière, pour que tout redevienne comme avant ...

La nuit suivante, il avait brisé le silence et s'était mit à parler. Cela c'était fait d'un seul coup, c'était comme un besoin vital. Hermione de son côté ne disait rien, elle se contentait d'écouter, de le regarder parler ... Ron ne parlait jamais d'Harry, mais plutôt des sujets de la vie quotidienne, de leurs études, de la toute nouvelle relation entre Ginny et Drago qui le mettait hors de lui ... Cela lui faisait du bien de vider son sac, même s'il avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Dans ces moments là, il se sentait ... un peu moins triste. Il faisait des blagues de temps en temps. Hermione ne riait jamais, mais elle souriait, et c'était mieux que rien. Comme toujours elle gardait le vif d'or avec elle, et le griffondor s'était même mit à apprécier ce petit détail. C'était comme si Harry était avec eux, en train de l'écouter parler.

Puis peu à peu, avec du temps et de la persévérance, il avait finit par la faire rire. Elle n'avait pas éclaté de rire, n'allez pas croire ça. Son rire avait été plus léger, plus discret. Mais au moins elle n'avait pas pleuré, et elle avait fait plus qu'un simple sourire. Lentement, elle avait finit par sortir de son mutisme. Un soir, il avait même réussit à avoir une conversation complète avec elle.

Un an plus tard, il lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie. Et elle avait refusé. Elle disait en aimer un autre.

Il n'avait jamais demandé de qui il s'agissait. Avec le recul, Ron se disait que ce devait sûrement être Harry. Mais à l'époque il n'avait pas voulu savoir, il n'avait pas osé demander ...

Finalement, Ginny s'en était mêlé. Elle avait eut une très longue conversation avec Hermione, conversation étalée sur plusieurs jours, pendant plusieurs heures. Puis la jeune femme était venue vers lui, un peu hésitante et peu sûre d'elle, et lui avait finalement dit dans le blanc des yeux : "Je ne te promets rien Ron, mais je veux bien te laisser ta chance." Et tout était partit de là. De fil en aiguille ils avaient construit une relation de couple normal. Ils se tenaient la main, s'embrassaient, passaient du temps ensemble. Ils avaient même finit par emménager tous les deux. Hermione faisait ses études pour travailler au ministère, tandis que de son côté il avait décidé de devenir auror. Vu de l'extérieur, tout semblait parfait. Le couple idéal aux yeux de tous ... Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Ron n'avait jamais vu la moindre étincelle dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, et elle ne lui avait jamais dit "je t'aime" spontanément. Il avait toujours dû insister. Mais malgré tout il s'était accroché à elle, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il avait ignoré tous ces repas de familles lors desquels elle ne parlait pas, les yeux dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Certains soirs, alors qu'elle le croyait endormis, Hermione s'asseyait près de la fenêtre, sortait encore et toujours le vif d'or, et regardait le ciel étoilé tout en pleurant silencieusement. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec elle. Il voulait lui laisser son jardin secret.

Mais après réflexion, en considérant la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Ginny et Drago, peut-être bien que même après tout ce temps elle avait continué d'aimer Harry. Peut-être que depuis tout ce temps, quand il l'embrassait c'était au sorcier à lunettes qu'elle pensait ...

Elle n'avait jamais été à lui.

Puis, cinq ans après la chute de Voldemort, ce fut la Grande Purge. Les moldus, aidés par on ne sait quel sorcier, avaient déferlés sur le chemin de traverse. Ce soir là, Georges, son père et sa mère se trouvaient à la boutique de farces et attrapes. Ce soir là, les moldus y avaient mit le feu. Et ce soir là ... ils étaient morts dans les flammes. Ron avait été inconsolable. Hermione, ainsi que le reste de sa famille s'étaient soutenus du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Il se souvenait à peine de leur enterrement. Il n'avait que des souvenirs flous de cette époque. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être fait réveiller brusquement par le hibou de Georges, en pleine nuit. Ses plumes étaient à moitié brûlées. Il se revoyait s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, réveiller Hermione, et se ruer vers le chemin de traverse. Mais une fois sur place, il était déjà trop tard. Le jour se levait, les moldus commençaient à partir, et le magasin était en flammes.

Il pouvait presque sentir encore aujourd'hui la chaleur étouffante du brasier, qui emportait sa famille juste sous ses yeux. Il revoyait les cendres flotter dans les airs, et sentait encore cette horrible odeur de charbon et de sang qui régnait dans l'air ... Tout cela dans le silence le plus total. Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, pas d'appel à l'aide. Absolument rien. Cette nuit était à jamais gravée dans son esprit. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, s'attendant à voir un hibou le tirer de son sommeil. Complètement paniqué, le cœur battant la chamade, il lui fallait souvent plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que tout cela n'était pas réel, qu'il était déjà trop tard ...

Puis les tentions dans le monde sorcier étaient montées d'un cran. Tout le monde avait peur, on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Les droits des sorciers se limitaient de jour en jour, tandis que les moldus commençaient à faire la loi. Ron en était même venu à les haïr secrètement, à les maudire au plus profond de son cœur. Ils lui avaient arraché sa famille, et maintenant ils essayaient de lui retirer sa magie. Fleur avait même faillit se faire attaquer par des moldus en colère, mais l'incident avait été évité de justesse, ce n'était pas passé loin. Tout cela à cause de son côté Vélane, qui avait été considéré comme une abomination par un groupe d'anti-sorciers. Alors Ron avait prit peur. Il avait eut peur de perdre Hermione comme Bill avait faillit perdre Fleur, peur qu'elle ne disparaisse comme Fred, Georges et ses parents ...

Donc il l'avait demandée en mariage. Après quelques hésitations, elle avait accepté. Ils s'étaient mariés un peu précipitamment, la cérémonie était simple et humble contrairement au mariage grandiose de sa sœur deux ans plus tôt. Mais ils n'avaient pas eut besoin de plus.

Le rouquin se souvenait encore du sourire de sa femme ce jour là. Il l'avait rarement vu sourire de cette façon, elle lui avait réellement semblée heureuse. Même si, après réflexion, il avait cru surprendre un éclair de tristesse et de doute dans son regard, au moment de dire "oui" ... Mais peut-être qu'il l'inventait ... n'est-ce pas ?

Après le mariage, ils avaient été heureux tous les deux. De jeunes mariés, s'entendant à la perfection, et ayant toute la vie devant eux ...

L'illusion avait duré six mois.

Peu à peu, l'ancienne Griffondor était devenue distante. Ses marques d'affections s'étaient faites plus rares, et rentrait de plus en plus tard le soir. Soi-disant parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail, mais au fond de lui Ron pensait qu'elle l'évitait. Ou pire, qu'elle avait prit un amant. Ce dernier point lui avait valu de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, jusqu'au jour où il en avait parlé avec elle.

Hermione s'était tout de suite braquée, vexée qu'il puisse penser une telle chose d'elle. Ils avaient enchaînés disputes sur disputes, malentendus sur malentendus, rancœur sur rancœur. Et Ron ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'éloignait de lui de cette façon. Puis un matin, au petit déjeuner, elle avait demandé le divorce. Au départ le rouquin n'avait pas réagit, il pensait avoir mal entendu.

Elle avait alors répété : "Ron, je vais demander le divorce."

La deuxième fois, il avait réalisé ce que cela impliquait. La séparation. Il n'avait rien dit, laissant Hermione s'expliquer. Pendant de longues minutes, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusions. Qu'elle ressentait une profonde affection pour lui, mais que ce n'était pas le genre d'amour qui permettait de faire sa vie avec quelqu'un. Selon elle, les temps difficiles et la mort de leurs proches l'avaient aveuglée. Pendant tout ce temps il avait été son soutient, et elle l'en remerciait, mais elle était tellement perdue qu'elle avait finit par se convaincre qu'elle ressentait de l'amour, et non de l'amitié. Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Et après plusieurs mois de réflexion, elle avait put faire la part des choses, et voulait qu'ils se séparent.

Suite à son monologue, Ron n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il s'était levé de table, avait mit son manteau, lui avait dit au revoir et était partit travailler.

Il avait refusé de divorcer. Il voulait leur laisser une autre chance. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter après seulement un an de mariage sans même essayer de sauver le navire ...

Depuis ce jour là, le sujet était devenu une tension récurrente entre eux deux, et malgré tous ses efforts Hermione n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis.

Toujours allongé sur le sol, complètement incapable de bouger, Ron s'arracha à ses pensées. Pourquoi tout était aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi n'était-il jamais à la hauteur ? Allait-il devoir la perdre, elle aussi ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas devant chez lui.

Quelqu'un tourna le verrou, avec un léger "Cric-crac", puis entra. C'étaient deux personnes en train de discuter. Il reconnu en premier lieu la voix d'Hermione, et quand il entendit la deuxième ... Il se figea un peu plus si c'était possible.

Non.

Il ne devait rêver. Ou alors il hallucinait.

Ce ... n'était pas ... possible.

\- Au fait Hermione, où se trouve Ron ?

Bon sang ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! Par sa collection enfin complète de cartes de chocogrenouilles !

Est-ce que ... et si ... non, ce n'était pas possible ...

\- Ron ? demanda Hermione.

Un ange passa, et soudain la jeune femme se souvint brusquement de ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ron ! Il est toujours pétrifié !

Le rouquin entendit Hermione courir, puis il vit son visage se pencher vers lui, avec une expression confuse. Elle enleva immédiatement le sortilège, et Ron sentit peu à peu ses membres se détendre et retrouver leur mobilité.

\- Pardonne-moi Ron, je t'avais oublié, dit Hermione rouge de honte.

Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. En fait, son esprit était tourné vers un tout autre sujet. A la fois plein d'espoir et complètement effrayé, il tourna lentement la tête ... et il le vit. Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien sa voix qu'il avait reconnue ... il était là, juste devant lui, tous sourires, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part.

\- E-euh ... H-hermione ... bredouilla Ron la voix tremblante. J'ai dû prendre un sacré coup sur la tête en tombant au sol ... ou alors nous subissions une attaque de zombis ...

La sorcière, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, ne répondit pas. Ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

\- Ron ... c'est moi ! C'est Harry ...

Dans son regard vert, on sentait un mélange de joie et d'hésitation, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la réaction du Griffondor. Après un moment de silence, le rouquin fut secoué d'un rire nerveux, allant presque jusqu'à pleurer de rire.

\- Ha-Harry ?! C'est toi ? Je veux dire, c'est _vraiment_ toi ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

\- Non Ron, c'est vraiment moi !

Il resta encore immobile un fraction de seconde. Puis soudain, il se releva à toute vitesse, et se rua vers son meilleur ami pour le serrer contre lui. Les deux hommes partirent tous les deux dans un immense éclat de rire, sous le regard à la fois amusé et bienveillant d'Hermione.

\- Ron, tu m'étouffes ! protesta le survivant.

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Si même la mort ne veut pas de toi, je peux bien me permettre de t'étouffer pendant quelques minutes !

Harry répondit par un nouvel éclat de rire, aussitôt suivit par Ron et Hermione. La jeune femme se joignit à eux, et les trois amis se serrèrent les uns contre les autres de toutes leurs forces, pleurant et riant à la fois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? demanda finalement le rouquin. Tu t'es prit pour un ours et tu as hiberné ? Sept ans ça fait long, tu sais !

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard.

\- Si tu veux bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard, dit le sorcier à lunettes.

Ron ne protesta pas, il était beaucoup trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami pour émettre la moindre protestation. Il se contenta alors de serrer Harry et Hermione un peu plus contre lui, le cœur gonflé à bloc. Il avait envie de crier, de rugir, de hurler tellement il était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il se sentait à sa place.

Après des années de séparations, le fameux trio d'or venait de se recomposer.

Ils étaient enfin au complet.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plut !

Comme d'habitude, laissez-moi des commentaires, des reviews, des MP ... bref, donnez-moi votre avis !

A la prochaine, de mon côté de je retourne à l'écriture ^^


	9. Chapitre 8 : Petit détour au Ministère

**Chapitre 8 : Petit détour au Ministère**

\- _Edomo_ ... quoi ?! demandèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix

\- _Edomo Identitem_ , répéta patiemment Hermione. C'est ce sortilège qui a masqué l'apparence d'Harry à nos yeux. Et le contre sort ne pouvait être jeté que par l'auteur du sortilège, ou par quelqu'un qui a un lien émotionnel avec Harry.

\- Et donc ... c'est _toi_ qui a finit par comprendre qui il était ... remarqua Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. J'ai eut plusieurs fois une impression de déjà vu, et de fil en aiguille j'ai put faire le lien, principalement grâce au livre. Toi aussi tu as sûrement ressentit quelque chose de ton côté Ron ...

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, puis se remémora sa rencontre avec son ami, lorsqu'il était encore sous l'effet du sortilège.

\- C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense. Je me sentais très proche de Marcus, et donc de toi Harry, mais sur le coup ça ne m'a pas intrigué plus que ça. C'est vrai que quand Hermione m'a parlé de sa théorie, j'ai voulu la croire pendant un moment mais ça me semblait tellement improbable que ...

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Tout comme Hermione, il venait de remarquer qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il ne faisait pas partie de la conversation. La sorcière s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, quand le brun prit la parole, le regard vague.

\- Tout ça ... murmura-t-il. Tout ça était à cause d'un sortilège ? D'un simple petit sortilège ... Mais ... mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-on me faire ça ?

Il semblait vraiment dépité, presque blessé.

\- Tu veux dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu n'étais même pas au courant ? s'étonna le rouquin.

\- Absolument pas ! Et pendant un moment ... pendant un moment j'ai cru que vous ne vouliez pas de moi, ou ... que vous m'aviez oublié ... C'est cruel quand on y pense ... J'ai vécu avec vous pendant plusieurs jours, sans que vous ne me reconnaissiez. C'était ... c'était horrible ...

Ron, comprenant la douleur de son ami, posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, tandis qu' Hermione le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Alors elle glissa instinctivement sa main dans la sienne, pour le réconforter. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'elle était là pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et ce petit geste, si innocent quand on y pense, lui procura une sensation absolument merveilleuse, comme une vague de réconfort et de bien être.

Sa peau était douce. Sa main, tiède et rassurante. Harry ne cherchait pas son regard, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour deviner qu'il se sentait un peu mieux, ou du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait. La respiration du sorcier lui semblait plus calme, et un poids semblait avoir quitté ses épaules, qui s'étaient affaissées en un soupir. Quand il serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne, elle sentit sa respiration se couper pendant un instant, et son cœur s'emballer. Comment faisait-il pour avoir autant d'effet sur elle ? Après tout ce n'était que sa main, ce n'était qu'un petit geste, mais cela suffisait pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens ... Elle se mit à sourire. Maintenant qu'il était là, tout ne pouvait que s'arranger, elle en était certaine.

C'est alors qu'Hermione sentit un regard braqué sur elle. Elle tourna les yeux, et vit Ron fixer leurs deux mains, toujours liées. Son regard bleuté était incroyablement froid.

Harry sembla lui aussi s'en apercevoir, et par réflexe et d'un accord silencieux ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

La réalité venait de les percuter de plein fouet.

Hermione était encore mariée. Ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas correct. C'avait été plus fort qu'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas devant Ron.

Un léger silence plana, et une sorte de malaise se mit en place. Ron ne disait rien, seule sa mâchoire se contractait de temps à autre. La jeune femme n'osait pas bouger, elle respirait à peine, puis finit par briser le silence avec un léger raclement de gorge.

\- Hum ... je ... je crois que nous devrions prévenir le ministre de ton retour, Harry.

Le brun leva les yeux du sol, où ils étaient restés fixés pendant ce long silence. Il croisa brièvement le regard d'Hermione, mais n'osa pas la regarder trop longtemps.

\- Oui, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Ils sont à ma recherche depuis un moment, et je n'ai pas envie d'être considéré comme un fugitif, un criminel ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, et commencèrent à s'en aller quand Harry s'arrêta net. Il venait de remarquer que contrairement à eux, Ron ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, et les regardait à peine.

\- Ron ? demanda-t-il. Tout va bien ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

\- Non.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, perplexes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Tout va très bien.

Nouveau silence. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus coupable. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi proche d'Harry juste devant Ron, puisque maintenant il était en colère, cela se voyait à ses oreilles qui viraient au rouge. Il semblait se contenir assez difficilement, il luttait contre lui-même.

\- Dans ce cas, nous ... nous allons y aller.

\- Parfait, dit-il.

\- Ron tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable, fit remarquer la sorcière qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Je ne suis pas désagréable, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qui disait tout le contraire.

Hermione retint avec difficulté la colère qui montait progressivement en elle. Certes, c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Mais ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour enfoncer le clou, et en rendre les choses encore plus gênantes pour tout le monde !

\- Et au passage, livrer Harry au ministère est une idée complètement stupide.

La jeune femme, sentant son calme l'abandonner un peu plus, croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?!

\- Une fois que le ministre aura obtenu les informations qu'il veut, qu'est-ce qu'il fera à ton avis ? Laisser Harry repartir bien gentiment, après avoir prit une tasse de thé avec lui ? Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Mais comment ça ? Il faut bien le prévenir, on ne va tout de même pas le cacher ici tout le reste de sa vie.

\- Sauf que si le Ministère apprend qu'il est en vie, il n'hésitera pas à l'utiliser comme outil de propagande !

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

\- Ron, demanda Harry, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la propagande et à la politique ?

Le rouquin ne releva pas, ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux.

\- Si jamais il se présente au ministère, Harry sera présenté comme le héro, l'espoir du monde sorcier ! Celui qui nous sauvera tous ! Et le ministre s'attribuera tous les mérites ! On en parlera dans la Gazette, il y aura des journalistes, des interviews ... Je ne pense pas qu'Harry aie envie de vivre ça. Après tout il en a assez bavé toute sa vie, et un peu de tranquillité pour une fois ne ferait de mal à personne !

\- Ron tu dis n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry est considéré comme un fugitif, il a des aurors aux trousses ! C'est trop dangereux de le garder ici ! Et plus nous attendrons, plus nous serons considérés comme suspects nous aussi !

\- Merci bien, je ne suis pas stupide ! Je dis juste que nous pourrions au moins attendre un peu. Et d'ailleurs, peut-être que si ce sortilège était jeté sur lui, c'est parce qu'il devait justement rester caché !

\- Comment ça ?! s'étonnèrent les deux autres.

\- Et bien ... peut-être que ce sortilège était sensé le protéger, je ne sais pas ...

\- N'importe quoi ! De quoi devait-il être protégé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais été doué pour la divination ! D'ailleurs quand j'y pense, peut-être que ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut protéger, mais _nous_ ...

\- _Nous_ ?! s'exclama Hermione, scandalisée. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide de ta part, Ron ! C'est complètement absurde, Harry ne ferait de mal à personne !

\- Ah oui ?! cracha le rouquin.

Sur cette dernière remarque, Ron regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi froid avec lui, même lorsqu'ils étaient en colère l'un contre l'autre. Et ce regard, celui avec lequel il transperçait son meilleur ami, était remplit de question implicites. _Est-ce que tu es capable de faire du mal à quelqu'un, Harry ? Est-ce que tu es capable de me faire du mal à moi, ton meilleur ami ? Parce que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire. C'est ce qu'Hermione et toi êtes en train de faire._

Harry avait parfaitement saisit le message, mais il n'osait pas répondre.

\- Très bien, dit Hermione. J'en ai assez. Nous allons au ministère, que cela te plaise ou non !

\- Parfait.

\- Parfait !

\- Parfait !

\- CA SUFFIT !

Ron et Hermione se figèrent. Ils ne s'étaient même pas aperçus qu'ils avaient haussé le ton, et Harry venait de les rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous disputer, ne serait-ce que pour deux petites minutes ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré le temps, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, et leurs disputes ne faisaient visiblement pas exception à la règle.

\- Pardon Harry, c'est juste ... commença Hermione.

\- ... le divorce ? acheva Ron d'un ton sec.

Un ange passa. Hermione se fascinait pour ses chaussures, et Harry n'osait même pas respirer tellement l'ambiance était brusquement devenue glaciale.

\- Hum ... je crois ... je crois que nous allons y aller, dit Harry tout bas. Je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis avec la justice ...

\- Très bien ... dit Ron. Fait comme tu veux. Pour ma part je vais rester là. Je vais envoyer des hiboux à Ginny, Charlie, Percy, Bill et Neville. Eux aussi doivent être au courant.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Harry. A tout à l'heu-

 _Vlam !_

Ron venait de claquer la porte juste sous leur nez. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. La colère de la jeune femme avait fait place à de la tristesse et de la culpabilité.

\- Harry je ... je suis désolée pour cette scène, c'était ridicule.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Ron est un peu tendu, c'est tout. Et puis tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ...

Dans un premier temps il se mit à rire, puis son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?!

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

De son côté, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre. C'est vrai, après tout Harry et elle n'étaient pas un couple ... Il n'y avait rien entre eux, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avaient toujours été ... que des amis. De simples amis. Des amis proches, très proches même. Mais ... rien de plus. Peut-être ... peut-être qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait ? Peut-être que ses sentiments n'étaient qu'à sens unique ? Peut-être qu'elle était la seule à sentir cette légère ambiguïté dans leur relation ? La seule à se demander comment aurait été sa vie à ses côtés, et non aux côtés de Ron ...

\- On ... on y va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, hum ... oui ...

* * *

Harry était un crétin.

Alors qu'il attendait avec Hermione devant le bureau du ministre de la magie, il en était persuadé, c'était un crétin. Et même un crétin de première classe, le meilleur parmi les meilleurs !

 _Ce n'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ..._

Non mais franchement !

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Les yeux fixés sur la chevelure bouclée d'Hermione, il pestait intérieurement. Et en même temps, il réfléchissait. Il essayait de faire le point.

Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, _certes_. Mais de son côté ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Pendant toutes ces années, l'absence d'Hermione avait laissé un immense vide dans sa vie. Marcus avait tellement entendu parler d'elle qu'il se demandait comment son ami avait fait pour le supporter. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, juste devant lui, c'était encore pire. Ou encore mieux, selon le point de vue.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour ... une simple soirée avec elle, à l'écouter parler et rire ? Ou pour se réveiller à ses côtés le matin, et voir ses cheveux dans un pire état que d'habitude ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne les avait jamais vus au réveil, mais il était persuadé que ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés ... Ou alors il pourrait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et la regarder lire. Puis en avoir assez, et décider de l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à détourner son attention, et qu'elle explose de rire.

Son rire ... Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait entendre son rire ...

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer du temps avec elle. Lui donner l'impression qu'elle était la seule fille au monde, qu'il n'y avait toujours eut qu'elle. Ce qui était vrai, en un sens. Ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir dire qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle. Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir à l'époque ? L'amour est un sentiment compliqué, indéfinissable. On peut expliquer comment fonctionne l'amitié, comment fonctionne la loyauté. Mais l'amour ... c'est autre chose. Et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait mit autant de temps à comprendre.

Oh, pouvoir passer du temps avec elle ... Juste une journée, quelque heures, quelques minutes ... Pour se sentir heureux, enfin ...

\- Harry ? Il y a quelque chose de drôle ?

Hermione le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement. Sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il pensait à elle un grand sourire avait étiré les lèvres du jeune sorcier.

\- Non, non ... je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

\- Et tu réfléchissais à quoi pour sourire de la sorte ?

\- A ... un sujet important. Très important, même.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse, Harry, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Bien sûr que c'est une réponse, répliqua-t-il avec amusement.

Hermione s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, quand soudain la secrétaire arriva, et s'adressa à elle :

\- Mrs Weas- ... Granger, Mr Shacklebolt accepte de vous recevoir.

\- Merci, Agatha, dit-elle. Et quand à _toi_ ...

Elle pointa son index juste sous son nez, en plissant légèrement les yeux avec un mélange de malice et de suspicion.

\- ... nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Je vais te tirer les vers du nez, et enlever ce petit sourire insolent de ton visage.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Mais avoue Hermione, tu l'adores mon petit sourire insolent !

\- Je ... bon, d'accord. Je plaide coupable !

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bureau en riant, tandis que la secrétaire regardait Harry passer devant elle d'un air ahurit. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment porté d'attention jusqu'ici, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva sous son nez qu'elle crut voir ... Elle crut voir ...

Une fois qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, elle resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, puis se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Elle devait avoir rêvé. Ce n'était pas ... ce n'était pas Harry Potter, _le Harry Potter_ , qui venait de passer devant elle. Oui elle ... elle venait d'halluciner ... elle avait juste besoin de vacances ...

De très, très longues vacances.

* * *

Shacklebolt était tranquillement installé devant son bureau, quand Hermione ouvrit la porte et entra.

\- Ah Hermione, dit-il, je suis ravi de te revoir. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ... ?

Soudain, il se figea. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle riait avec un homme à sa droite. Et c'est homme n'était pas n'importe qui.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ... articula très lentement le ministre. Harry Potter ...

Le concerné hocha la tête poliment, et c'est ce moment que choisit Prescott pour entrer à son tour dans le bureau, les bras chargés de documents.

\- Monsieur le ministre, je voulais vous parler deee-NON D'UNE BOUSE DE DRAGON !

Tous ses documents venaient de tomber au sol, et il se contentait de rester là, immobile, les bras branlants et la bouche grande ouverte. En ce moment même, il ressemblait trait pour trait à un poisson.

\- Bonjour ! lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire innocent, comme si la situation était tout à fait normale, ce qui évidemment le fit blêmir encore plus.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Shacklebolt, qui semblait parfaitement maître de lui-même, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, les invita à s'asseoir devant lui. Prescott pendant ce temps avait retrouvé ses esprits, et ramassait ses papiers un à un, éberlué, fixant Harry comme s'il pouvait s'évaporer d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes réellement en vie ? Je pense que désormais plus ne pourra me surprendre de votre part, Monsieur Potter.

La façon dont il abordait le sujet, comme s'il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation, était assez impressionnante. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était devenu ministre. Il se trouva alors vers Hermione d'un air neutre.

\- Depuis combien de temps étiez-vous au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ? répliqua-t-elle. Que vous le recherchiez, ou qu'il était vraiment Harry ?

Le ministre ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, la rouvrit et la referma à nouveau. Il semblait plus que perplexe, son masque de sérieux était tombé en une fraction de seconde.

\- Je ... Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Que voulez-vous dire ? Que Monsieur Potter n'était pas lui-même ?

Hermione sembla hésiter un moment. Elle ne comprenait pas encore tout, mais elle avait bien comprit qu'Harry avait encore beaucoup de choses à cacher, et peut-être qu'il voulait justement en cacher une partie au ministre de la magie. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard légèrement inquiet. Mais d'un simple regard Harry lui donna son accord silencieux, et après avoir prit une grande inspiration la jeune femme expliqua toute l'histoire aux deux hommes.

De longues minutes passèrent. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Hermione parlait sans relâche, interrompue par-ci par-là par Shacklebolt qui lui demandait des précisions, cherchait à voir si elle se contredisait, s'il y avait des failles dans son récit, et donc si elle essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. Mais Hermione n'avait plus aucune raison de mentir, et bientôt elle arriva au bout de son récit.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, le regard du ministre passa de l'un à l'autre plusieurs fois. Il avait croisé ses mains, ses bras appuyés sur ses coudes et semblait littéralement les transpercer du regard, comme s'il cherchait à percer chaque secret qu'il pouvait potentiellement détenir.

\- Très bien, finit-il par dire. Je vous remercie Hermione. Je pense maintenant que nous allons écouter la version de Monsieur Potter.

Harry se figea instantanément.

\- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, Monsieur le ministre, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

A cette remarque, celui-ci se leva brusquement de sa chaise, les poings sur la table. Il semblait d'un seul coup nettement moins calme, et nettement moins enclin à les écouter parler patiemment. Instinctivement, Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry sous la table.

\- Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien dire ?! Vous ne pouvez pas disparaître du jour au lendemain, puis réapparaître sept ans plus tard sans donner d'explications !

Le ton était monté. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le ministre, qui pouvait paraître si calme au premier abord, se mettait en colère à ce point.

\- Est-ce qu'une de vos lois m'oblige à justifier tous mes déplacements au près de vous ? répliqua Harry avec sarcasme.

Shacklebolt prit une grande inspiration. Une _très_ grande inspiration.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, Potter. On ne disparaît pas sans une bonne raison. Et surtout pas vous ! Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui ! Vous êtes _le survivant_ !

\- Il n'est pas seulement le survivant, je vous signale, s'opposa Hermione. C'est un être humain comme les autres, et rien ne l'oblige à vous donner d'explications !

\- Entièrement d'accord ! renchérit Harry. Je ne vais quand même pas devoir demander votre permission chaque fois que je dois partir en vacances ou boire un jus de citrouille !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas !

Le ministre se passa les mains sur son visage, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Mr Potter est officiellement déclaré mort. Et un peu de notre espoir, voire même la figure la plus importante de notre espoir est mort en même temps. Mais puisque vous êtes ici, en chair et en os, cela change tout ! Avec les temps qui courent, cette information est une bombe ! Les gens voudront en savoir plus, il voudront connaître votre passé ... Ce que vous avez fait pendant ces sept ans ne regarde que vous, Monsieur Potter, cependant ...

Il laissa planer un silence, comme pour appuyer sa phrase.

\- ... cependant on ne disparaît pas sans raison. Même vos plus proches amis n'étaient au courant de rien. Donc la question que je vous pose est la suivante : aviez-vous une bonne raison de partir ? Etes-vous partir pour fuir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ? Etes-vous partit de votre plein gré ? Ou alors est-ce _nous_ que vous avez fuit ? Avez-vous quelque chose à cacher, quelque chose de dangereux, quelque chose qui mette en péril la communauté sorcière ?

Il marque de nouveau une pause, puis acheta sur cette question :

\- Ce que je vous demande, Monsieur Potter, c'est si vous êtes partit parce que _vous_ étiez dangereux pour nous ?

\- Non ! protesta Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à penser une chose pareille ?! Nous parlons d'Harry, pas d'un monstre !

Mais Harry de son côté n'avait rien répondu. Il avait tout écouté, en silence, sans broncher. Et maintenant il regardait Hermione prendre sa défense, avec un air si fermé et si distant, que même elle se mit à douter. Puis, après une horrible minute de silence absolu, il répondit calmement, parfaitement conscient des trois paires d'yeux rivées sur lui.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Personne ne s'attendait à cette réponse.

\- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? demanda Hermione doucement. Tu es en train de dire que tu es parti sans raison ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Le sorcier à lunettes poussa un soupir.

\- Si je suis parti, c'est pour une bonne raison. J'étais parfaitement conscient de ces raisons à l'époque, et malheureusement je ne peux toujours pas vous en parler aujourd'hui.

\- Mais dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?

\- Je ... je ne sais pas si je suis dangereux ou non.

On n'entendait plus que le tic-tac de l'horloge. Harry ne bronchait pas. En ce moment même, il ne tenait pas compte du ministre et de Precott. Il regardait Hermione. C'était Hermione qui comptait à ses yeux. C'était la façon dont elle allait réagir face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qu'il redoutait par dessus tout, c'était qu'elle le regarde différemment. Avec peur, horreur, dégoût peut-être. Qu'elle le regarde comme s'il était condamné, comme s'il n'était plus lui-même. Ou pire encore, qu'elle le regarde avec pitié.

Et en effet, le regard d'Hermione changea.

Mais de la façon qu'il redoutait.

Son regard était parfaitement calme et serein. Pas de doute, pas de peur. Juste une confiance totale et absolue, ponctuée d'un léger sourire.

\- Harry, tu ne serais jamais revenu si tu pensais être réellement dangereux, dit-elle.

\- Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous nous devez des explications, ajouta Shacklebolt.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en donner.

Le ministre commençait à perdre patience.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, dit-il, vous avez survécu au sortilège de mort, mais ne pouvez pas nous dire comment. Vous êtes parti pour une bonne raison, mais ne pouvez pas nous dire pourquoi. Puis vous revenez, nous dites que vous êtes peut-être un danger, sans pouvoir nous en expliquer les raisons et les causes ?

\- Euh ... oui. C'est à peu près ça ...

Shacklebolt se rassit en poussant un profond soupir. Il sentait un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez, et toute cette histoire l'agaçait sérieusement.

\- Monsieur Potter, ce que vous me dites est très grave. Et dans d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais pas hésité à utiliser du véritaserum pour vous faire parler. Cependant j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, et comme le dit Mrs Weasley, si vous êtes revenu ce n'est sûrement pas pour nous causer des problèmes. Vous pouvez donc repartir. Je vous laisserai dire ce que vous voulez à la Gazette du sorcier, dites-leur que vous avez fait le tour du monde, ou inventez autre chose, peu importe.

Harry fut très surpris pendant un moment, et il put voir qu'Hermione également se demandait pourquoi le ministre les laissait repartir aussi facilement. Mais ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions, se levèrent de leurs sièges et quittèrent le bureau sans plus d'explications.

* * *

\- J'ai beau tourner et retourner la situation dans tous les sens, je ne comprends pas !

Harry et Hermione marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans les couloirs du ministère. Comme la jeune femme connaissait bien les lieux, elle s'était arrangée pour passer par les endroits les moins fréquentés, de sorte à éviter qu'Harry se fasse dévisager par tous les sorciers qui allaient croiser son chemin.

\- C'est vrai qu'il aurait put utiliser du veritaserum, dit Harry.

\- Non, il n'aurait pas put. C'est interdit.

Harry s'arrêta net, forçant Hermione à s'arrêter elle aussi.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Le veritaserum a été interdit lors de l'accord passé avec les moldus. Comme un certain nombres d'autres potions d'ailleurs ...

Harry eut soudain l'impression de voir plusieurs points lumineux danser autour de lui, et sa tête tourna légèrement. Puis le vertige passa, et il continua sans trop y faire attention.

\- Je préfère l'ancien monde moldu, avoua-t-il. Peut-être qu'à l'époque il fallait vivre caché, mais au moins il n'y avait pas toutes ces règles pour nous empêcher de vivre normalement ...

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, approuva Hermione.

Son amie continua à parler, mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait soudainement du mal à respirer, un poids lui écrasait douloureusement la poitrine. Tout se mettait à tourner autour de lui, et peu à peu les images de son environnement se mirent à se déformer ... _Oh non !_ pensa-t-il avec panique. _Pas encore, pas maintenant !_

 _-_ Ou alors peut-être qu'il va essayer de te suivre, dit Hermione toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Il va sûrement envoyer l'un de ses aurors pour t'espionner, et essayer de découvrir ce que tu caches. Il faudrait que ... Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Il se sentait à présent tellement mal qu'il s'était mit à trembler, et avait dû s'accrocher au bras d'Hermione pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas tomber. C'était encore une crise. Il sentait peu à peu son cœur s'emballer, son corps passer du chaud au froid et sa respiration se faire plus saccadée. En face de lui, Hermione commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle essayait de lui parler, de le faire réagir, mais sa voix se faisait de plus en plus distante. Elle était comme déformée, elle ne l'atteignait pas. Tout ce qu'Harry ressentait, c'était ses jambes qui ne le soutenaient plus, ce bruit suraigu qui lui perçait les tympans, et cette douleur horrible et insoutenable qui traversait tout son être.

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il réalisa qu' Hermione l'avait amené dans une pièce sur le côté. Personne ne l'occupait. Il distingua vaguement une table rectangulaire, et des sièges de part et d'autres.

\- Harry ! Harry répond-moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

A cause du rythme irrégulier de sa respiration, il avait du mal à s'exprimer. Son esprit, luttant contre les vagues d'émotions négatives qui l'assaillaient de toutes part, répétait inlassablement : _une constante, une constante ... souviens-toi de ce que tu as apprit, trouves une constante ..._

Tout se mettait à tourner dangereusement autour de lui, l'entraînant dans un tourbillon qui lui donnait une nausée horrible. La lumière l'aveuglait au point de lui brûler les yeux, et les battements affolés de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

C'est alors qu'Hermione prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et planta son regard dans le sien. Dès cet instant, il ne vit rien d'autre que leur couleur chocolat.

\- Harry ... qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, il aurait voulu lui dire que cela allait passer, mais la vérité était qu'il tremblait de plus en plus, qu'il avait de plus en plus mal. C'était comme si des mains invisibles lui déchiraient la peau, le torturaient de l'intérieur. Il avait Il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui allait exploser, qu'il allait mourir, qu'il allait ...

\- Harry ... Harry ... regarde-moi ... murmurait Hermione.

Sa voix état douce, calme, apaisante. Il lui fallait une constante, une chose à laquelle se raccrocher, pour ne pas perdre la tête, pour rester dans la réalité ... Alors il n'écouta que son instinct, et attira Hermione contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle eut d'abord une exclamation de surprise, amis en voyant dans quel état il était, tremblant de toute part en semblant souffrir le martyr, elle s'hésita pas et le serra à son tour de toutes ses forces. Elle colla son front contre le sien. Contrairement au sorcier, qui semblait sous l'effet de la fièvre, sa peau était fraîche. Sa respiration était calme. Son souffle, qu'il pouvait sentir contre son visage, était régulier.

Il restèrent ainsi de très longues minutes, sans bouger. Harry avait finit par fermer les yeux, se concentrant sur chaque détail, sur chaque sensation pour la graver dans son esprit. Ses cheveux tombaient de tous les côtés, et venaient chatouiller son visage. Son nez n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Il sentait ses bras autour de lui, son corps collé contre son torse. Peu à peu, leurs respirations eurent le même rythme, et Harry se mit de nouveau à trembler légèrement.

Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à cause de la crise. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était passée.

Il tremblait parce qu'il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et que son regard s'était porté sur les lèvres d'Hermione. La jeune femme ne bougeait toujours pas, le tenant dans ses bras avec un air de plénitude. Mais lui, il ne voyait que ses lèvres, ses près des siennes, et il ne sentait que son souffle, qui allait finir par lui faire perdre la tête. Il déglutit. Sa gorge était sèche. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Hermione pouvait lui sembler frêle au creux de ses bras. A quel point cette femme si forte et si sûre d'elle pouvait, en ce moment précis, sembler si vulnérable. C'était une contradiction ... intéressante. Et vraiment très attirante, pour être honnête.

Comment réagirait-elle s'il l'embrassait, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

Est-ce qu'elle le voyait ... comme il la voyait elle ?

Il voulait l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Il voulait enfouir sa tête au creux de son coup. Était-ce mal ? Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas ... s'éloigner d'elle ?

Il ne fallait pas oublier Ron.

Soudain, Hermione ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Harry eut alors l'impression qu'il allait devenir complètement dingue. Pourquoi le regardait-elle de cette façon ? Avec autant ... d'intensité ? Ils retinrent tous les deux leur souffle. Ils semblaient peu à peu prendre conscience qu'ils étaient seuls. Absolument seuls.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui. Merci, Hermione. Merci.

Ils se regardaient toujours. Leurs regards étaient comme aimantés. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, mais ne parvenaient toujours pas à regarder ailleurs.

\- Hermione, je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on ait une discussion.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à ça, surtout en ce moment ? Peut-être qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne ?

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-elle. J'aimerais que tu m'explique ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Tu veux dire ... ma "crise" ?

\- C'est ça ...

 _Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler ..._ pensa le brun.

\- J'imagine que là non plus, tu ne peux rien dire ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ... non ... désolé ...

Elle poussa un soupir, prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Harry, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne puisses pas parler de certaines choses, même si j'aimerais que tu me fasses assez confiance pour te confier à moi ...

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je ne peux pas te parler de certains détails des sept dernières années, c'est tout.

Hermione le regarda alors d'une façon étrange, comme si elle parvenait peu à peu à comprendre quelque chose.

\- Harry ... est-ce que ... est-ce que tu ne peux en parler à personne parce que tu as fait un serment inviolable ?

Un silence plana, le sorcier prit un air grave.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Pas un seul mot concernant ce qu'il m'est arrivé ne doit franchir mes lèvres.

Suite à cette phrase, quelque chose sembla se briser en Hermione. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et avant même qu'Harry n'aie le temps de réagir elle avait enfouis son visage entre ses mains, tout en tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Harry était complètement désemparé. Elle s'était effondrée en une fraction de seconde, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il la serra contre elle une seconde fois, et tout en caressant ses cheveux il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Quand elle lui sembla un peu plus calme, il lui demanda ce qui l'avait mise dans un état pareil.

\- C-c'est juste que ... j-j'ai peur pour toi. Je m'inquiète pour toi, et quand je t'ai vu dans cet état j'ai vraiment eut peur de te perdre une deuxième fois. Tu semblais ... possédé. Complètement ailleurs. Et le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il t'arrive, que tu ne puisses pas me le dire, même si tu n'as pas le choix ... ça m'inquiète encore plus.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu passes ta vie à t'inquiéter pour moi, Mione ...

\- Mais parce que c'est le cas, espèce d'idiot ! dit-elle dans un mélange de rires et de larmes.

\- Je suis un idiot ? Moi ? dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Tu es plutôt gentille je trouve. J'ai plus l'impression d'être un crétin sans cervelle, avec un don pour me mettre dans des situation desquelles je ne peux pas me sortir sans toi.

\- Tu n'es pas un crétin sans cervelle, s'amusa la sorcière. Pourquoi tu te dénigres comme ça ?

\- Parce qu'au moins je réussis à te faire sourire, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Hermione se mit à rougir, et le serra à nouveau contre lui. Harry sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi ...

 _C'est le moment où jamais_ , se dit-il. Il faut que je sache. _Il faut que je sois sûr que je ne me suis pas bercé d''illusions pendant sept ans ..._

\- Tu sais Hermione, dit-il, la première fois que je t'ai revue, j'ai vraiment réalisé que les sept dernières années avaient été ... une éternité.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, toujours serrée contre lui. Elle écoutait. Harry avait un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il était en train de dire, mais après tout ce temps à attendre, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Et pourtant, continua-t-il, entre nous c'est comme ... comme si ...

\- Comme si on s'était quittés la veille ? proposa Hermione tout en évitant son regard.

\- C'est ça. C'est exactement ça. On est toujours aussi proches. Je veux dire, bien sûr nous avons toujours été proches, mais j'ai l'impression ... enfin je me demande si ... si ...

C'est alors qu'Hermione se détacha de lui. Elle se mit à le regarder dans les yeux, avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

\- Si quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry ne trouvait plus ses mots. C'était nettement plus simple quand elle ne le regardait pas, parce que là il était complètement en train de perdre ses moyens ...

\- Si nous ne devrions pas faire attention à notre comportement face à Ron.

 _Non non non ... ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire ..._

\- Euh ... oui ... c'est vrai qu'il était assez froid tout à l'heure ... dit-elle en hésitant.

\- On dirait presque qu'il soupçonne quelque chose, tenta le sorcier à lunettes.

\- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose ?

Cette question pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs façon différentes. Mais prononcée sur ce ton là, avec ce qui ressemblait à du doute et de l'espoir dans les yeux de la jeune femme, l'interprétation était simple. Elle lui demandait s'il y avait quelque chose. _S'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose_. Mais, comme un idiot, tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fut :

\- Non. Il n'y a rien.

Ce qui était vrai, en quelque sortes. Officiellement, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait jamais rien eut.

\- Je ... je vois ...

Hermione s'éloigna alors de lui, évitant son regard le plus possible. Elle n'avait pas comprit. Il s'était mal exprimé. Alors qu'elle apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, Harry se leva rapidement et se plaça devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage.

\- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu f- ...

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta à l'eau ...

Et il l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces, telles qu'il les avaient rêvées. Dans un premier temps, sous l'effet de la surprise, Hermione ne réagit pas. Il eut peur de recevoir une gifle monumentale pour ce qu'il venait de faire, et un léger doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Mais ses doutes furent rapidement balayés, lorsqu'elle se mit elle aussi à répondre à ce baiser.

Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque, tout en se collant contre lui. Harry était le plus heureux des hommes, et il sentait peu à peu un feu d'artifice exploser en lui. Il glissa une main au creux de ses hanches, pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Elle n'émit aucune protestation, et tout en appuyant un peu plus leurs lèvres, les deux amis, ou plutôt les deux amants, ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Maintenant_ , il y avait quelque chose.

* * *

Et voilà ^^ Alors ? Satisfaits ? Frustrés ?

Envie de connaître la suite ? Ce sera au chapitre suivant ...

(En ce moment même j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sadique ^^)

A plus !


End file.
